The Kids Are Alright
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: Chapter 22:The gang finally goes to the Smashing Pumpkins concert that they have been anticipating for ages and Amy is amazed at the city of Chicago. Stephanie writes a letter to someone telling them something she's been meaning to say since the start
1. The English Paper

These stories are based on events that really did happen to me and the people are all my friends. Basicly these are the kids of our favorite gang of teens from "That '70s Show" except this takes place in the 90s. Most places I have really been to because I do live in Madison. Some things have been altered though 

I do not own That '70s Show nor Write for That '70s Show.**

* * *

**

**English Paper**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 6, 1996**

**2:30 P.M.**

**Mr.Morris's English Class**

"God is this day ever gonna end?" asked Jennifer.

Jennifer Burkhart was a 14 year old with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was fairly tall for her age and had an average body structure.

"Yesterday did, but today's Friday, so, no." said Ryan.

Ryan Forman was your average 13 year old boy who was a few inches taller then Jennifer and had an average body structure. He had hazel eyes that were sure to win him best eye's in the yearbook. He also had dark brown hair that was average in length, but his parents were always getting on his case about getting his hair cut.

"Ryan! Jennifer!" yelled Mr.Morris, "Whatever your talking about can wait untill afterschool. Speaking of afterschool, come see me then."

"Great." said Jennifer

10 past then the bell rung. Ryan and Jennifer tried to sneek past Mr.Morris with a large section of the class, but one of those teachers pet's alerted Mr.Morris they were trying to get out.

"Mr.Morris! Mr.Morris! Ryan & Jennifer were trying to sneek out of class!" yelled one of the students.

"Ryan, Jennifer, I need to talk to you two about your grades." said Mr.Morris.

"What?" excliamed both.

"You heard me. Now both of you are doing wonderfull. It's just that since both of you are doing so good I'm giving you both 20 page essay assignments. I wan't you to write about the writers and poets of the 18th & 19th century. And oh yeah, they're due Monday."

"This is bull shit Mr.Morris!" yelled Ryan.

"What did you say Ryan?" asked Mr.Morris.

Ryan's eyes dart back and forth, "Uh, nothing Mr.Morris."

"That's what I thought."

Later while Ryan and Jennifer were walking home they both started to come up with an excuess for if they didn't do the essay.

"You know what I think?" said Ryan.

"What?" laughed Jennifer.

"Mr.Morris is just making it so we don't pass the 8th grade, but he doesn't have much time left. I mean, we graduate on June 10th."

When Ryan Forman got home from school his dad, Eric, was there waiting for him. "Ryan, Mr.Morris called me and told me you were using profanity, and you know what I think of you son?" Eric asked.

"What Dad?" asked Ryan.

"I couldn't be more proud of you." replied Eric. "And just remember son, your Grandma and Grampa are coming for dinner."

"You mean Red and Kitty?" Ryan moaned, "Why? I have to write an essay with Jennifer at the library."

"Listen, can't you just go to the library after dinner?" asked Eric, "Wait! I just got a good idea. How about you invite Jennifer over for dinner so we can get to know her better."

"Dad, she lives next door, and hangs out in the basement every day."

"Well maybe I don't come down there due to that you guys will never let me down there!" yelled Eric.

"Fine Dad, fine." said Ryan.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 6, 1996**

**4:59 P.M.**

**Ryan Forman's Basement**

"So Jennifer. My dad want's you to have dinner with us tonight." said Ryan.

"Ok. I guess I'll join you guys." said Jennifer.

"Shut up you two!" yelled a 13 year old red head with blue eyes. "The Simpsons are starting!"

That 13 year old was Stephanie Kelso. She had the most beautifull smile and make any guy around her melt at the sight of her. She had an average height but a few extra pounds on her. Her hair was all the way down to her waist. Her blue eyes were only second to Ryan's.

The three of them started watching the show then about 15 minutes later the oth half of the gang showed up. Justin Hyde, a 14 year old boy with a rather large frame and was short. He says it was because his mom was Canadien. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Also he was one of the smartest people at Thomas Jefferson Middle School. Christian was the son of Ryan's parent's friend Fez. Nobody could pronounce his first name, and nobody knew his last name. He had black hair and brown eye's as dark as chocolate. And last was the new kid, Tyler Parker. He was from Boston, but luckily the gang didn't have to deal with his Boston accent because he had been able to mask it up ever since he went to the Valentine's Day Dance. Tyler Had Blonde hair to about the middle of his neck. But he also had blue eyes that were just a bit darker then Stephanie's. He was almost always wearing something blue. He had a fairily average height and had a "wirey" body structure.

"Ai no!" exclaimed Christian, "Homer is never going to make it as a member of a barbershop quartet!"

"Christian, you've seen this episode 50 times. You know he'll win a Grammy." said Justin.

"Ryan, Jennifer, dinner!" yelled Kitty Forman.

"Grandma, uh, when did you get here?" asked Ryan.

"Just a few minutes ago dear." said Kitty.

"So Mom, what are we having for dinner?"

"Meatloaf." replied Donna.

After dinner Ryan and Jennifer started out for the library on their bikes. After they got there they started researching the writters and poets of the 18th and 19th century.

"Damn it.'' said Jennifer ''How much damn writters and poets could there be."

"Haha!" laughed Ryan, "This one guy wrote a poem called Whore, and there was this short story call Bitch."

"Lol Ryan. That is so damn funny." laughed Jennifer.

"Shit! We're missing WWF Smackdown!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Why don't we leave?" asked Jennifer, "I mean we have tomorrow and Sunday to do this essay. Wait, lets forget about Saturday and just do it on Sunday so we can hang out with the rest of the gang!"

"That is perfect Jennifer! We have the whole crappy Sunday!" yelled Ryan.

"Excuse me young man." said a libriaian "You must be quiet if you wish to stay in this library."

"Whatever." said Ryan.

Madison, Wisconsin

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 8, 1996**

**10:45 A.M.**

**The Forman House**

"Man, that was one long church outing." said Ryan. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while Mom."

At about 1:00 P.M. Ryan and Jennifer set off for the library, but when they got there they found the library was closed.

"What dumbass closes a library on a Sunday." said Ryan, "God damn it! I forgot the library was closed on Sunday."

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" exclaimed Jennifer.

So then the two rode back to Jennifer's house and started to write the 20 page essay.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 9, 1996**

**2:45 A.M.**

**The Burkhart's Basement**

"Finally! We're done!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Yeah but it's 2:45 in the morning. Where are you supposed to sleep?" asked Jennifer.

"I guess I can stay down here in the guest room." said Ryan

"Ok, fine with me, but you'll have to get out of here by 6:30 so your parents do suspect anything and my parents won't ground me." said Jennifer.

At 6:20 Ryan woke to Jennifer's dog licking his face. After he completely woke up he craweled out the window and slunk into the basement unnoticed.

"Shit! I forgot the essay at Jennifer's house!" he said to himself. But right after he finished his sentence the doorbell rung. "I got it!' he yelled.

"Hey Ryan," said Jennifer, "Are you ready to go to school. Oh yeah, you forgot your paper at my house last night."

"Uh, I need to eat some breakfast. Do you want some?" Ryan asked.

"Sure!" exclaimed Jennifer.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 9, 1996**

**2:40 P.M.**

**Mr.Morris's English Class**

As the bell rung Ryan and Jennifer walked up to Mr.Morris's desk and handed in the essay's.

"Here you go Mr.Morris." said Ryan, "All 20 pages on the writers and poets of the 18th and 19th century."

"You really did it?" asked Mr.Morris, "I was just kidding."

"WHAT!" yelled both.

"I'm just kidding. Good job." said Mr.Morris "Well, see you tommorow."

Both were walking home and talked about how much they hated Mr.Morris.


	2. Beer Party

Before starting this chapter I appreciate the good reviews but I would like to know what you liked about it, your favorite character(s), and what you wan't to see next.

So Read On**

* * *

**

**Beer Party**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 20, 1996**

**3:07 P.M.**

**Ryan Forman's Basement**

The Forman basement looked the same way the Forman basement in Point Place except it was bigger, more cluttered, and more moderen. The six friends were watching t.v., well actually they were watching last weekends Saturday Night Live on the VCR. "Man," Ryan said, "Adam Sandler is so damn funny." Stephanie and Christan told him to shut up and then there was utter silence until the tape ended.

The room stayed silent for a few moments but then Stephanie broke the moment of silence, "Wow, after watching that episode 50 times I think I know every single last word that was said on it."

"What astounds me is that Waynes World sketch." said Ryan. "Wait, everybody be quiet." The room was quiet untill Ryan started talking again, "You guys! My parents are gone and we have a whole case of beer."

"What is beer?" asked Christian.

"Oh come on Christian." said Ryan. "You know what beer is."

"Ok, we can throw a beer party tonight!" exclaimed Jennifer.

"It's genius Jennifer!" yelled Ryan. "To Jennifer."

The gang gets ready to raise their hands but Tyler stops them, "Maybe we should get some beer first you guys."

"To the fridge!" yelled Christian

The gang runs up the basement stairs and Ryan threw open the fridge and grabbed six beers. "Back to the basement!" yelled Ryan

The gang runs down to the basement and continues where they left off. "To Jennifer!" exclaimed Ryan.

The gang opened up the beer and raised it, "You know what?'' asked Jennifer. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 20, 1996**

**5:45 P.M.**

**Forman Kitchen**

"Well Ryan, how was school today?" asked Donna.

"It was fine Mom." replied Ryan. "I was thinking about going to a friends party tonight, and I know it's short notice , but can I go?"

"Who's throwing the party, where is it going on, and why?" asked Eric.

"Jennifer, the park, and graduation." replied Ryan.

"Fine with me." said Donna.

"Fine with me too." agreed Eric.

"Thanks you guys." said Ryan

The Forman's started to eat dinner and talk about their day, but fortunently all the parents had no idea that it was a beer party. But also it was at the vacant house on Blue Ridge Trl, and Stephanie and Justin found a keg near the school.

The doorbell rung at 6:15 and it was Jennifer wondering why Ryan wasn't at the party, "Hey Ryan, uh... is there any reason why your not at the party?"

"I had to talk my parents into letting me come and eat dinner" said Ryan.

But just then Jennifer wispered one little word to him, "Keg."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Ryan in a whisper. "Where did u get the keg?"

"Justin and Stephanie found it near the school." replied Jennifer. "But the only problom is that we need a tap."

"There's one down in the basement come on in, and we can get it." said Ryan.

While Ryan and Jennifer were trying to sneek past his parents Donna saw them sneaking around, "Hey Ryan why don't you bring Jennifer over so we can get to know her better." asked Donna.

"Uh, we're sortta in a rush to get to the party and Jennifer forgot something in the basement." lied Ryan.

Both got down to the basement and stole the tap. Since Ryan lived just down the street from the vacant house on Blue Ridge they walked to the party. When they got there they found that the party was being held in the pool.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 20, 1996**

**6:25 P.M.**

**Vacant House On Blue Ridge Trail**

"Empty pool, empty house, full keg, you sure know how to show a girl a good time." said Jennifer.

"Christian get in the pool!" said Justin. "I don't care when you had dinner!"

"Fine Hyde, but if I get a cramp, it will be on your soul'' replied Christian. Ever since Justin started to act a little bit like his dad the gang started calling him Hyde to show he was the next Hyde to lead them to do stupid things.

"Hurry up Stephanie! We need that tap attached." said Tyler.

"I'm going as fast as I can Tyler!" yelled Stephanie.

"The people are going to be here soon!" exclaimed Christian.

"It's attached!" said Stephanie with glee.

Just a few minutes later the people started arriving.

"Hello! I am your host Christian." said Christian. "Two dollars please."

"We're gonna be rich by the end of the night man." said Tyler.

More and more people came and more money was collected.

"Remember, we'll have to split this six ways." said Ryan.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**May 20, 1996**

**10:45 P.M.**

**Vacant House On Blue Ridge Trail**

By the end of the night the gang made over 600 dollars, so each one made about 100 dollars in one night.

"Dude, we are rich!" exclaimed Hyde.

But right before the pool could be cleared cops showed up to stop the party. Luckily they had already gotten rid of the keg, and the tap was hidden, so they were let off with a warning, but their parents were not happy about them getting back so late, and them not being at the park having a graduation party.


	3. The Worst Field Trip Ever

**The Worst Field Trip Ever**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 9, 1996**

**6:45 A.M.**

**Forman House**

The day started out the same for Ryan he would wake at his usuall time, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then brush his teeth. But today was different. Instead of wearing his usual baggy blue jeans and Texas Longhorns t-shirt that he wore every Wednesday, he grabbed his usuall Texas Longhorns t-shirt and an extra one, but instead of grabbing his jeans he put on his shorts. Why did he? One reason, he was going to be stuck in a bus for three long hours, but on the plus side they were going to Gurnee, IL to Six Flags Great America for the end of the year 8th grade trip.

"So Ryan, where are you guys going again?" asked Donna.

"Six Flags." replied Ryan. "It may be three long hours, but I mean it's Six Flags."

"Well just don't get injured." said Eric.

"Ok Dad." he replied

After leaving for school at his regular time, 7:15, he met up with the rest of the gang waiting for him at the end of his street.

"This is gonna be great!" said Stephanie with a twinkle in her eye.

"This better be good or else someone's gonna pay." said Hyde

"Trust me, it will be." said Ryan.

After they got to school they had to stay in school for an hour unlike the 6th and 7th graders who were going to Family Land and Noha's Ark both that are in the Dells. So after that really long hour the students piled into the buses and were off to Gurnee.

**Chicago, Illinois**

**June 9, 1996**

**10:40 A.M.**

**Downtown Chicago**

"Half way there you guys." said Tyler.

"Shut up!" the rest of the gang yelled.

"Hey! You kids back there!" called out the bus driver. "Keep it down!"

After about another half an hour the bus broke down.

"God Damn It!" yelled Ryan. "Now how are we supposed to have fun on the last day of school!"

After a few minutes the kids filed off the bus. Unfortunently the rest of the buses were still running and eventually made it to Six Flags. On the other hand the other bus that the gang was on was stranded in the middle of nowhere on a run down farm that nobody could possibly live on. Lucky for the gang there was a loft in the barn and Tyler brought a backpack with cold beer. "Thank God I was prepared for something like this" said Tyler.

"Yeah." said Hyde. "Let's all be greatfull for Tyler."

"To a waisted day." said Ryan.

"And to waisted youth." said Jennifer.

Minute after minute, second after second, hour after hour time past and the gang just talked. After a while they left the loft to find out if the bus was repaired yet. Every time it was a no. But right then Stephanie's Kelso gene turned on. "I got an idea!" exclaimed Stephaine. "We can walk there!"

"Great idea Stephanie." said Ryan in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Your a true Kelso. Think about! We're in the middle of nowhere you moron!"

"Uh... I knew that!" exclaimed Stephanie.

Just after that Mr.Morris approched the kids and asked the something, "Can you kids do me a favor?" asked Mr.Morris.

"What is it?'' groaned Tyler.

"I want you to go down the road a few miles and find a service station that can repare the bus." said Mr.Morris

"Fine." they all moaned.

So the friends set out walking down the road. After about half an hour the gang could see the service station and they started to run. It took them another ten minutes to get down there.

"Welcome to the Middle Of Nowhere Service Station." said the man behind the counter.

"We need someone to come down a few miles to repair our bus." said Christian.

"What kind of bus?" asked the man.

"School bus man." said Hyde

"Can you get someone down there right away?" asked Stephanie.

"Yea- no." said the man. "There's no mechanics here that are avalible right at this very moment."

"You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Just kidding. I can get down there right now." said the man.

So then the gang and the mechanic set off to the bus, but by the time they got there it was already time past 1:47 P.M. so that it was time that the kids who actually made it to Six Flags were getting back on the bus and started heading back. Right before the rest of the buses got there the bus the gang was on started up again and they were headed back to Madison. "Well, I guess there's always the pizza party." said Ryan.

"Yeah, I guess your right." said Tyler.

When the gang got back to school the gang ran straight to the line for the pizza, but the only problom was that it was the Pizza Pit crap.

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 9, 1996**

**7:57 P.M.**

**Forman Family Driveway**

The four guys and Jennifer were playing basketball while thinking about how crummy the trip was. "How worse could the day had been?" asked Ryan.

"Worse if we wouldn't have agreed to go to that service station." said Hyde.

"Well, atleast we don't have to go to school tomorrow." said Ryan.

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 10, 1996**

**12:45 P.M.**

**James Madison Memorial Auditorium- 8th Grade Graduation Ceremony**

The gang all showed up at graduation and recived their diploma's.

"Ryan! I'm so proud of you!" said Donna

"Thans Mom." replied Ryan.

All the parents off the rest of the gang congradulated their kids and their friends.

What now lies ahead for the friends? One will have to wait and read. Expect more action from the gang as they're on summer vacation!


	4. The Camping Trip

**The Camping Trip**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 20, 1996**

**12:45 A.M.**

**Jennifer Burkhart's Bedroom**

It had been 10 days since Summer Vacation started, and the gang was having the worst Summer of their life. Jennifer was hoping that Ryan's birthday that was coming up would turn it around. But lately Jennifer had been having nightmares about Freddy, Jason, and Micheal Myers. Tonights dream was no different. In fact, it was worse. Jennifer was walking down a hallway at school, but the only thing different about the rest of her dreams was that Ryan was in this one. She felt more comfterable that Ryan was there to keep her safe. In her dream she and Ryan were talking. "Listen Jennifer," said Ryan. "I'm sure that nobody could kill Bugs Bunny."

"Yeah, yeah." she replied. "I guess your right." But just then Ryan dissapeard and was replaced by all three horror movie ledgends. "What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

The three started approaching Jennifer. She kept pleading for them to stop. "Get away from me you damn sons of a bitches!" yelled Jennifer. They kept approaching. Forward, and forward they advanced. Each drew their weapon of choice. Freddy and his knifes, Jason and his chainsaw, and Micheal Myers and his dagger. Right before they stabbed her she woke up, "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed. She had woke up in a cold sweat.

"Honey are you ok?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah Mom." she replied. "I just had a, er um, a bad dream."

"Ok. Just tell me if you have a problom." said Jackie in a worried tone. Ever since Jackie's husband left after Jennifer was born.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed up and watched that horror movie marathon.'' Jennifer said to herself.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 20, 1996**

**10:27 A.M.**

**The Forman's Basement**

The gang was hanging out in the basement as usuall except there was something new.

"Hey Ryan, when did you get the foosball table?" asked Christian.

"I innhereted it it from my Uncle Marty." said Ryan, "He was the one who loved to express his feelings."

So the gang started to play foosball, but right after Tyler scored the winning point the doorbell rung. "I got it" yelled Ryan. When he got to the door and aswered it he found a forigen male that looked like the same age as his parents. "Who are you?'' asked Ryan.

"I am Fez." the forigner answered. "Are Eric and Donna home?"

"Uh... not right now." Ryan replied.

But right after Ryan finished his sentence Eric and Donna came crusing up in the Vista Cruiser. "Fezzy!" exclaimed Donna.

"What the hell are you doin' here man?" asked Eric.

"I'm coming back to Wisconsin. Did you know that there's a vacant house on Blue Ridge that I was just looking at?" answered Fez.

"Uh, excuse me!" yelled Ryan, "Who the hell has a name thats Fez?"

"It's a long story Ryan." replied Eric. "So basicly back in the 70s Fez came to Point Place as a forigen exchange student, hense forth the name Fez. The only problom is the whole z instead of s thing."

"Oh." said Ryan, "Well, see you later. I gotta go hang out with the gang. We were gonna go down to this new place that just opened near the school. It's called, uh.., what's the name of that place again? Oh yeah! The Hub!"

"The Hub is down here now Eric?" asked Fez.

"Yeah, they just started opening all over Wisconsin." replied Eric.

"I remember The Hub." said Donna, "That was so funny when Kelso bought the pinball machine and then you talked the manager into replacing that with Space Invaders Fez."

The rest of the second generation of the gang came up and asked what was going on. "What the hell is going on her?" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Hello, I am Fez." said Fez. "And who are you all may I ask?"

"Stephanie Kelso." she said.

"Jennifer Burkhart." said the blonde.

"Justin Hyde." answered Justin.

"Christian." said Christian.

"Tyler LaPoint." replied the boy.

"Ryan Forman." replied the leader of the gang.

"It's so good to meet all of you." said Fez. "Oh yes. Eric, where is your daughter?"

"Say what!" exclaimed the gang.

"Uh..." Eric stammered, "She's um... In California! Yeah, that's right. She's in California."

"Mmm hmm." said Ryan suspiciuosly, "Where exactly in California?"

"A boarding school in a suberb of San Diego." stated Eric.

"This is some bull shit lies you've been telling me!" yelled Ryan. "Come on guys. Lets get going."

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 20, 1996**

**11:00 A.M.**

**The Hub**

The gang set off for The Hub down near JMM where they would end up having that as their back-up hangout in case the basement was ever "unavalible". "Welcome to The Hub. How can I help you." asked the man behind the counter.

"Hey! Your that same bastard that made us walk back to the bus in the middle of nowhere!" yelled Tyler. "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries."

"Ok, number 9." said the man.

"Uh.. I'll have some fries." said Ryan.

"Ok then number 10." said the man

"Uh.. I'm gonna have some soup." said Stephanie.

"Ok then number 11." said the man.

A few minutes passed and the man later to be known as Frank called out a number. "Number 9. Your order is ready."

As soon as Tyler heard his number called he was up there and grabbed his food.

Then anoth few minutes past and Frank called out another number, "Number 10. Your fries are ready,"

Ryan got up to the counter and got his food.

Another few minutes passed. Stephanie started playing pinball, and after a while Frank called out another number, "Number 11. Your soup is ready."

"One sec." she called back.

"Number 11. I have limited counter space." replied Frank.

"Ugh, fine!" yelled Stephanie in an annoyed tone. By now the gang had learned Frank's name, "I don't see why you can't just serve us our food.'

"I did not lose a leg in the Persian Gulf War just so I can serve food to teenagers." said Frank.

"But Frank, you never lost any legs." replied Stephanie in a confused tone.

"Like I said. I did not loose a leg in the Persian Gulf War." he replied.

Just then Eric walked into The Hub looking for Ryan. "Ryan I need you to come home right now."

"No way. I just bought some fries." he replied.

"Ok then. Just get home as soon as possible." said Eric.

After about half an hour later the gang split up and were going back to each others house to pack for the camping trip that Eric was taking the gang on. "Ok, see you guys back at my place at 2:00 so we can get up there." called out Ryan. The rest of the gang nodded.

Back at Tyler's house his mom was getting really anxsious because Tyler had never been camping because he had been living in Boston his whole life and the only time he had ever left it was to go to New England Patriot games and when he had moved. "Tyler honey. I'm a bit nervous that you'll be camping up at Devils Lake tonight. It dosen't sound like a nice place." his mom Cindy said worried.

"He'll be just fine." said Ross. Ross was Cindy's husband and was always saying that Cindy would keel over if Tyler even broke a single bone. "He needs to get out of the city and into the wilderness. Besides his friends dad will be up there with them."

"Dad's right Mom." said Tyler, "Ryan knows the place like the back of his hand."

But meanwhile back at the Forman house Eric, Donna, and Ryan were having a talk about his sister. "Listen Ryan. We had no right keeping this a secret from you." said Donna, "If it's any consolation she'll be arriving in Madison in about a half hour so she can come along on the camping trip. Heck, if she wants to she can stay here in Wisconsin!"

"Ok." said Ryan, "By the way, what's her name?"

"Mary Jane." answered Donna, "But she likes to be called MJ." Donna smirked for the first time since Ryan had left for The Hub.

"So, maybe we should get down to the airport." said Ryan.

The three Formans got in the Vista Cruiser and left for the airport which was about a 20 minute drive.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 20, 1996**

**1:00 P.M.**

**Dane County Airport**

The Formans were standing over at baggage pick up and noticed a 12 year old red head looking around for someone. "Hey MJ!" Ryan called out, "Over here!"

The girl ran over and hugged Ryan. "I'm so happy to finaly meet you Ryan." MJ said happily, "I've heard so much about you in the letters Mom and Dad sent.

"Letters?" asked Ryan.

"Uh.. we'll talk about it later." stammered Eric like he always did when he didn't know what to say.

So the Formans were for the first time all together in the same car. "So sis, how was Cal?" asked Ryan.

"It was great." his sister said, "Met a lot of nice people there. So what are we doing tonight."

"Uh... the gang, me, and Dad were going up to Devils Lake for a camping trip. We're gonna be up there for a few days." said Ryan.

"Can I come?" asked MJ.

"Sure." said Eric, "The more the merrier."

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 20, 1996**

**2:00 P.M.**

**The Forman Driveway**

Christian, Jennifer, Justin(the gang still called him Hyde though), Stephanie, and Tyler. But just then Fez came running twords the driveway through the front yard, which was at a slant so Fez fell over many times trying to get down to the driveway, "Wait for me!" he yelled, "Don't leave without me!"

"Don't worry Fez." Ryan said, "No one is gonna forget you."

"So Ryan," stammered Jennifer, "Who's the red head?"

"MJ. My little sis." he replied, "Just flew back in from San Diego."

"Hey bro." said MJ, "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" said Ryan, "We're really just friends."

"Oh, ok." MJ said, "Just remember this, Friendship can turn into a relationship, but a relationship cannot lead to a friendship."

"Whatever man." said Jennifer and Ryan at the same time.

The fact was that Jennifer liked Ryan more then "just a friend", Ryan felt the same way about Jennifer. Both had a crush on each other. If not that they were already in a relationship.

"Come on guys." said Eric. "We gotta get moving if we want to get up there in time for the hike up to Devils Door."

The entire gang groaned at the sound of 'The hike to Devils Door' which everyone knew was horrible getting there, but even worse getting back. Due to it being horrible getting up there you can't be afraid of hights or else your gonna fall right off the side of the cliff, and also the entire hike there was uphill. But the worst part was Eric's long stories that never seemed to end. Ryan loaded Jennifer and his bags into the Vista Cruiser and helped Jennifer into the back seat. Both sat next to each other and were acting kinda nervously around each other now what MJ had just said about friendship and relationship.

Right before Eric started the car Kelso jumped out from behind the bushes and yelled at Eric, "Hey man! If Fez is going I'm going."

"Put your stuff in the car and hop in man!" yelled Eric.

* * *

**Baraboo, Wisconsin**

**June 20, 1996**

**2:57 P.M.**

**Highway 12**

"Well gang, here we are." said Eric, "Devils Lake!"

"The whole car jumped for joy in the Cruiser which caused it to jump up in the air just a little bit.

"Welcome to Devils Lake." the park ranger said, "How can I help you?"

"Well, this is the Forman party, we really need to get to are campsites soond Eric.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Ryan, "Did you say campsites?"

"I sure did." replied Eric, "I'll tell you later."

"Here's your sticker. You'll need to put this on your winshield, and your campsites are on the the maps listed." said the park ranger, "They're identified with a star by them. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks." said Eric, the Vista Cruiser started driving off on the dirt road. "Wow. These campsites are pretty far away. You kids think you'll be ok by yourselves?"

"Hell yeah!" all the kids erupted.

"So MJ." Ryan said, "How ya feelin'?"

"Great!" she exclaimed, "It feels like I'm part of "The Gang"." She was right to feel great and part of the gang because later tonight she would officialy become a member.

"Ok kids." said Eric, "Get set up and meet us, by us I mean Kelso, Fez, and myself, down by the lake near the canoe rental shack."

"Ok Dad!" yelled out MJ.

"So, we have five tents, and there are seven of us." said Jennifer, "I guess I can share a tent with someone. Uh.. Ryan? You wanna share a tent?"

"Um... sure." stated Ryan trying to stay cool which all of the Forman men had trouble doing.

"So, yeah." said Jennifer.

MJ leaned over to Ryan and wispered : "I think she likes you."

"You don't say MJ. You should become a psychologist." wispered Ryan.

"Hey thanks for the idea!" exclaimed MJ still wispering thinking Ryan was being serious.

The gang got the tents pitched up and everything settled in. "Well, I guess we should get goin' now." said Stephanie.

"Hey MJ!" yelled everyone, "We need to tell you something!"

"Welcome to the gang." said Tyler.

"Oh my God! I'm part of the gang?" she exclaimed, "I don't know what to say." MJ started having troubles breathing.

"MJ!" yelled Ryan, "Start breathing in and out of this bag!"

"Just kidding!" she yelled. The gang had a good laugh and they now knew MJ was quite the kidder.

So the gang got down to the canoe shack and waiting for them were the three guys. "You guys ready?" asked Eric in an excited voice.

"Uh... Sure?" the gang stammered.

"Then lets get going!" exclaimed Eric. He led the gang back to the Cruiser and told them to hop in. It turned out they were driving to the other side of the lake so they could take an "easier" route which indeed turned out to be easier. Well, after Ryan and Jennifer deciphered the trail maps that were unreadable.

* * *

**Baraboo, Wisconsin**

**June 20, 1996**

**4:57 P.M.**

**On Some Trail At Devils Lake**

The gang had been walking for a good hour and a half. "Can we eat now?" Stephanie wheezed.

"Sure." said Eric. "Now, who brought the sandwhiches?"

"Sandwhiches?" everyone but Eric asked.

"Someone was supposed to bring the sandwhiches from the Vista Cruiser and put it in Tyler's backpack." said Eric.

"Well no one ever told me to put any god damn sandwhiches in the backpack!" yelled Tyler.

"Whatever man. I say we just keep on walking." said Hyde.

So everyone started walking untill they got to Devils Door which was about 6:00 P.M.

"Whoo!" exclaimed Eric, "We finaly made it!"

"Now all we have to do is make it back you moron!" exclaimed Fez, "And look at this, the sun is setting, we haven't eaten since noon, and there are probobly vicious animals in here!"

"Vicious animals make me horny man." said Kelso.

"Just shut up!" everyone yelled.

So the gang started marching back to the campsites which was about two hours the way they came, and they had to go that way. It was where the Vista Cruiser was and they couldn't leave it there all night. Or could they? They all took a vote and decided to walk the gravel road which would take them about one hour to get back to where the effigy mounds were, and the effigy mounds were a five minute walk to the kids campsite while for Eric, Fez, and Kelso it was a twenty minute walk back to there campsite.

So by the time the gang got back to there campsite an hour late because both Kelso's kept complaining about how much their feet hurt. And by then it was 8:00, and they hadn't had anything to eat. So they started a campfire, grabbed some sticks, grabbed the marshmallows, got the grahm crackers, and got some of that Hershy chocolate and made s'mores.

"So that was some heck of a hike today. Don't you think?'' asked Ryan.

"Yeah, it was. Intresting." said Jennfifer. "So, night."

"Night." replied Ryan.

Before going to sleep the both kissed like true lovers would.

"Just friends?" asked MJ pering through the door of the tent. Ryan automaticly picked up his shoe and threw it at her. Jennifer started laughing hystericly.

"Thanks Ryan." said Jennifer, "You don't know how much better that made me feel." Both started kissing again then went to bed.


	5. Ryan's Birthday

Sorry about this chapter being short but I couldn't come up with any ideas. I have a website up for the series. I'll post it up on the reviews and in my profile. So Read On!

* * *

**Ryan's Birthday**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**June 30, 1996**

**7:45 A.M.**

**Forman Basement**

As every day during summer break Ryan ate breakfast down in the basement where it was a bit cooler then upstairs. As he was chewing the Golden Grahms Jennifer came in from the bulk head door. "Hey Jennifer." said Ryan, "Your just in time for Gilligans Island."

"Whoo!" Jennifer whooped, "I absolutely have to watch it today. I hear they're finaly getting off the island on this one."

"It'll never happen." said Ryan.

"Well I guess you're right." replied Jennifer. "Hey! Your b-day's tommorow right?''

"Yup." Ryan said.

"Well, you like music?" she asked.

"Yup." he replied.

"You like Greenday?" she asked.

"Yup." he replied.

"Do you have their newest album?" she asked.

"You mean "Insomniac"?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one." she replied.

"Nope." said Ryan.

So the two of them started watching Gilligans Island. After 15 minutes Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, Hyde, and Fez came down. "Hey!" Fez exclaimed, "Jilligans on!"

"Yeah Fez." Ryan replied.

Since the Formans got a new couch and a recliner in the basement the parents of our beloved gang sat down. Ryan and Jennifer were allready on the couch so Eric and Donna both got on the couch, Fez sat in the lawn chair, Hyde in the recliner, and Jackie in the other lawnchair which left Kelso sitting on the floor. "Oh sure!" Kelso yelled, "Make me sit on the floor like always!"

"Kelso," Donna said, "You never sat on the floor."

"Whatever." he replied, "I just want to watch Gilligan."

The doorbell rang and it was Kitty and Red. "Mom, Dad." Eric stammered, "We just came down for Ryan's birthday. Not for any reason, we just are."

"Your're throwing him a party aren't you?" said Eric.

"Don't tell him!" yelled Kitty.

By the time Eric got back down Christian, Justin, MJ, Stephanie, and Tyler all took their respective places. Christian and Justin in the lawn chairs, Stephanie on the couch, Tyler in the recliner and MJ was also sitting on the couch. The parents all sat on the floor muttering that they should be in the chairs and on the couch.

"Uh, Donna, Fez, Hyde, Jackie, Kelso." said Eric from on the stairs, "Could you come up here for a sec?"

"Party plans?" asked Ryan.

"Oh yeah." said Stephanie.

"And the best thing that it's a surprise." said Jennifer.

"Ryan!" yelled Kitty from upstairs, "Could you come up here?"

"Its about tommorow." said Jackie.

"Please don't throw me a party." said Ryan.

"Your not getting one." replied Kitty.

"I know you are." he replied.

"I already told you. You're not getting one." Kitty replied.

"We just want to know what you want for a present." Red said.

"Uh... A Walkman would be nice." Ryan said, "I said a Walkman, not a tape player."

"Ok then." said Red.

"Oh but Red he wants one." Kitty said.

"No I don't. I do not want a cassett player. I want a Walkman.'

"Don't worry Ryan." said Donna, "I'll take care of that. After all we sure can't forget what happened on Eric's 17th birthday.''

The whole room has a flashback to Eric's 17th birthday. After about a few minutes the room comes back into the present. "So... I'm going back downstairs." said Ryan .

He ran right down to the basement and found Gilligan was over. "Great!" he yelled, "I missed the end of Gilligan!" The room stands in utter silence untill Ryan says, "So, who want's to play foosball?" Stephanie, Hyde, Christian, and Jennifer jump over the couch to the foosball table.

After a half hour of play Jennifer finaly scored the game wining goal against Christian. "That was fun." said Hyde. "Who want's to go down to The Hub?"

"What's The Hub?" asked MJ.

The whole gang was shocked that MJ actually said that. "You've never been to The Hub?" asked Jennifer. "Looks like we have to get you down there right now!"

"To the bikes!" Ryan yelled. The gang ran up to to the bulk head door and opened it and hopped onto the bikes they all owned. Ryan had a year old mountain bike, so did everyone else besides MJ. She had a regular bike that had no gears, so that made it hard for her to keep up with the rest of the gang.

"Wait up guys!" MJ called out, "I can't keep up with you guys!"

So the gang slowed down and waited for MJ.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**July 1, 1996**

**6:30 A.M.**

**Ryan Forman's Bedroom**

Ryan was dreaming untill Kitty and the rest of his family, even Red joined in, "Happy birthday!''

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

Kitty was holding a tray of breakfast but Ryan insisted on eating downstairs like he always did.

"All you get is a few presents tonight and that's it." Kitty stated, "And if you want a party you will be sadily dissapointed."

Ryan got his usuall jeans and Texas Longhorns t-shirt on and put hos tennis shoes on. As he ate breakfast Kitty came down and asked him if he could run down to the gas station over by Justin's house and pick up a large can of chocolate frosting and 10 bags of peanut butter M&M's.

"Uh Grandma, why would you want me to pick these up?" asked Ryan.

"No reason." she stammered, "I uh, just need them."

So Ryan rode his bike to the gas station and picked up what Kitty asked for. After that he dropped the stuff off and went over to Jennifer's house to meet the gang for the pizza that was ordered by Jackie before she left town for a few days. "This pizza's great!" exclaimed Hyde.

"You know what I just realized?" asked Hyde.

"What Hyde?" they all asked.

"We should get high off Sharpies man!" he yelled, "Think of the possilities man!"

"Then lets!" exclaimed Stephanie.

Hyde and Stephanie which had become unseperable ever since the camping trip up at Devils Lake. There was even a rumor that they did it a few times.

So while the gang enjoyed the pizza they all pased the Sharpie's around and sniffed them.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**July 1, 1996**

**6:30 P.M.**

**Forman Basement**

The gang was sitting around watching The Empire Strikes back on FOX. "Holy shit Luke Darth Vader's gonna cut off your hand!" yelled Stephanie.

Just then Kitty came down a few steps and crouched down and asked: "Justin, Stephanie, Jennifer, MJ, and young man with an accent but is really from America that moved to Wisconsin just a few years ago, could you come up here and help me?" They all got up, "Not you Ryan! Just stay there!'' As the gang headed up the stairs it started to sound like rolling thunder.

Ryan headed over to the door which led outside that replaced the bulk head door. While opening the door he found that Red was standing just a few steps up and blocking him from going up the stairs into the back yard. "No." Red said.

"But-" Ryan replied.

"No." Red replied.

"Ryan!" Kitty's voice rang out from upstairs. "You can come up now." There was silence for just a few seconds, "Shut up! He's coming.

"Surpise!" everyone but Jennifer yelled out.

"Here," said Donna, "This ones from your dad and me."

"Wow!" Ryan exclaimed. "A Walkman! Its just what I asked for."

So the gifts were given and the cake was eaten. After a few hours everyone started leaving, well everyone except the gang. They all stayed around for the unrated and uncut version of A Nightmare On Elm Street.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**July 2, 1996**

**1:30 A.M.**

**Forman Basement**

"Wow,"Jennifer said. "That was great. "I just hope I don't have any nightmares."

"Me too." said Stephanie. "I just wish there was someone to walk me home and stay with me tonight."

"I will!" exclaimed Hyde.

So everyone left. But Jennifer stayed behind. "Well see ya." she said.

"Uh... Yeah." said Ryan.

Jennifer a few minutes after Jennifer left Ryan headed up for bed.


	6. Back To School

Thischapter has a lesson to it. If you pay attention you'll get it. If you don't, well, you still will get it. So, Read On!**

* * *

**

**Back To School**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**August 26, 1996**

**11:58 P.M.**

**Forman Basement**

The gang crowded around the clock waiting for midnight to strike. "Man, this is the last two minutes of summer vacation." Hyde said glumly.

"Yeah I know." said MJ in the same tone. "You know what sucks? I may get to go to memoriaal like you guys but I'm probably the youngest kid there." MJ frowned as she finshed he sentence.

"Listen MJ." said Ryan. "There's nobody that's gonna realize that your only 12. Unless they see your ID card."

"I guess you're right." MJ replided. "But I can still hang with you guys right?''

"Sure." said everyone.

"10 seconds!" yelled Tyler.

"10, 9, 8," the gang started to count. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,0."

"Happy New Year!" yelled Christian.

"Christian," Ryan said. "It's not 1997 yet. You'll have to wait a while to yell that out."

The gang poped in some home movies that they taped starting when they were 6. All the way back to 1988. They started laughing when they were watching the best times of their lives. "Hey Stephanie." said Tyler. "I didn't know your dad was in ABBA."

They all had a good laugh and kept watching untill they fell asleep which was at about 5:00. Luckily they all woke up once they heard Donna open up the basement door looking for Ryan and MJ. "There you two are!" she exclaimed. "I should have known. Eric! The kids are down here watching t.v."

"Ok honey." replied Eric.

"Who wants breakfast?" asked Donna.

The second they all heard that they jumped up from where they were and ran up the stairs. Well, everyone except for Hyde and Stephanie. Stephanie's leg was asleep and Hyde didn't want to leave her behind. "You ok darling?" asked Hyde.

"Yeah I'm fine." his girlfriend replied. "My leg's just asleep."

"Here let me help you." he replied. Hyde walked over to Stephanie and helped her stand up and walk up the stairs. "You gonna be fine now?"

"Yeah." she replied.

So the two headed upstairs and grabbed breakfast. "Back to school man." said Hyde.

"A new school." said Tyler. "And I've only been here since January."

Jennifer hadn't talked since they had counted down to midnight. "I hear they have a dodgeball team over at Memorial." she said. "We should all join. I mean we're really good and stuff."

"Well, we'll have to try out though." said Ryan.

So they finished up breakfast and were going to go to school when Stephanie remembered something, "You guys!" she yelled. "We don't have to be at school untill 8:40!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"Shut up!" yelled the next door neighbors.

"Fine!" yelled Ryan.

So the gang hung out untill 8:00 because they had to get to school early so they could get their schedule, get the tour of the school, get to their lockers, sign up for their chosen classes which was Extra gym for Ryan, Jennifer, MJ, and Tyler. While Hyde signed up for Shop, and Stephanie and Christian signed up for band.

"Well, that means two gym classes every day for us four, and you guys have it once." said Ryan. "Holy shit! I forgot I'm in algerbra II, Latin, and biology!"

"Well, I guess we have the same schedule." said Jennifer. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot this year."

"Yup." replied Ryan.

As the day went on Ryan and Jennifer eventually made it to algerbra II. "Who's are teacher?" asked Jennifer.

"Ms.LaPoint." said Ryan. "Wait. Something isn't right. Damn it! Its Tyler's mom!"

"Wait." said Jennifer. "Wasn't she are math teacher just last year?"

"I sure was!'' said Ms.LaPoint. "And just because your my sons friend dosen't mean you'll be getting an easy A. And don't give me any of that 'What?' stuff when I say hi to you everyday Ryan."

"Whatever." he replied.

As the bell rung the rest of the class sat down in their seats. "Hello class." Ms.LaPoint said. "Some of you may remember me from last year while I was teaching at Jefferson."

"Jefferson is a school where fags go to." scoffed Eric one of those losers that went to Spring Harbor.

Just then a vast malority of the class stood up and surrounded him. Of course the reason was because they all went to Jefferson. "What did you say bitch?" whispered Lewis.

"Nothing." studdered Eric just on the brink of crying.

"Enugh, enough." Ms.LaPoint said. "Eric, you had no right to say that, and those who crowded around you had every right to."

"But-" said Eric.

"I don't care what they said. Just go to the Mr.Bishops office." replied Ms.LaPoint.

So Eric stood up and left the class. Much to say after that nobody started badmouthing Jefferson due to the fact that they had the highest ranks up there due to that 8/9 of the school came from Jefferson, and 2/3 of the staff used to work there. And also the fact they had the best atheletes in the school.

After algerbra II it was the day and luckily the day that the dodgeball team was holding tryouts. "You guys ready?" asked MJ.

"Hell yeah!" they all yelled.

"I love to see that entusiasiam in young people and sports tryouts" said Mr.Moss.

"Holy crap!" yelled Ryan. "I didn't know you were the coach of the dodgeball team here Mr.Moss!"

"Well, I was promoted from Jefferson to right here." he replied. "Now, lets get this tryout under way." Mr.Moss grinned.

Looking around them were all the muscular juniors and seniors. The gang were the only freshmen trying to get on the team. "Oh shit." said Ryan.

"Now, there are 61 of you." said Mr.Moss. "There will be nine teams of six, and one team of seven. I'll let you pick your teams. The team of seven will choose one player to be their alternate. So pick your teams." Right away the gang got together on one team.

"Now who's gonna be are alternate?" asked Hyde.

All of a sudden all eyes turned to Christian. "Fine. I will."

So they all got ready to do whatever they were going to do. "Now, were gonna be doing a tournament to see who will represent our school." Mr.Moss said. "I'll number you by seeds to see who'll have a first round by. Now two teams will have those byes while the others will have to play to stay alive." Mr.Moss started numbering them off team by team. Our gang was the last seed and seemed was an extreme underdog compared to the rest of the teams. "Regular rules." Mr.Moss said. "Except there is a new rule this year. You catch a ball, a team member gets to come off the sidelines and join your team again."

"What a surprise." Ryan said. "We're at the bottom of the food chain. But eh, who cares? Lets just whoop some ass!"

So all six balls were layed down at mid-court. "Team 3 are you ready!" yelled Mr.Moss. They all nodded. "Team 10 are you ready!" The gang hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "Play dodgeball!"

Both teams went running up, more like sprinting for the gang, and grabbed the balls. Luck turned out for the gang that they grabbed all the balls. As four of them were turning around they caught them off guard and knocked them out right away. "Yes!" Ryan exclaimed after knocking the biggest one out of the gang. He didn't know but there was a ball coming right at him. Nobody else noticed untill it was just a few inches from him. He duckedout of the way was if he was trying to dodge a rubber bullet.

"What the fuck?" yelled one of the team members on the other team.

"Blind man's punch you retard." Ryan replied. The blind man's punch was Ryan's way of dodging things. When he felt air blowing on his face he would dodge away from it. Right then Ryan scooped up the ball and chucked it right back at the same bastard who tried to get rid of him and hit the guy in the his balls.

With one man down Hyde picked up the ball and just chucked it at the last guy remaning and knocked right off his feet. "Don't mess with a Hyde or one of their friends man." he said.

Needless to say the rest of the "tryouts" went the same way. Them just dominaiting and beating them in a few minutes. "Well," Mr.Moss said. "Looks like we have our team for this season."

"Whoo!" the gang cried out.

"See ya later Mr.Moss." said Tyler.

The gang left the gym leaving the losers behind. "How could we loose to a bunch of freshmen?" asked one. They just couldn't figure it out. But the fact was that it was because the gang had worked as a team and the other teams worked as individuals.


	7. The Big Break Up

A story for all you Stephanie and Tyler lovers. Plus Christian finds out who his real parents are!**

* * *

**

**The Big Break Up**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**September 1, 1996**

**7:45 A.M.**

**Dane County Airport**

As the days go on we have long awaited to find out when Laurie would move back to Wisconsin with Fez. As the flights come in the Forman's, the Burkhart's, the Kelso's, and the Hyde's wait for Fez to come back with his family from wherever he's from. Everyone who had any envolvment with Fez was there, except Christian.

"Hello!" he yelled out. "Ryan? Are we playing a game of hide and seek? Cause if we are I give up." Christian was extremely freaked out. "Guys?"

Something started sneking up behind him from out of the closet. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" it groweled fiercly.

Christian screamed like a little girl.

"Hahaha." Tyler laughed. "That was great."

"You are a bitch." said Christian. "You had no right to do that to me."

"Aren't you supposed to be down at the airport?" asked Tyler.

"What are you talking about you silly virgin?" asked Christian.

"Everyone who has done something with Fez in the times that he's been here." replied Tyler.

"Shit!" yelled Christian.

Tyler layed down on the couch and turned on the t.v. "You better find a way down there." he said.

"I know." said Christian. "I'll ask Meg. Stephanie's sister. She loves me."

"Good luck with that Fez." said Tyler.

"Why did you call me Fez?" asked Christian. "My name is Christian, not Fez."

"The rest of the gang voted and we decided to call you Fez now." said Tyler.

So Fez headed down to the Kelso 's house and rung the bell. Meg answered the door. "Hey Christian." said Meg. "Do you need something?"

"Yes." answered Fez. "I need a ride down to the airport."

"Ok Christisn." said Meg. "Hop in." So both Fez and Meg hoppend into the '92 station wagon and started down the road to the airport. "I know a short cut." She started cuting through a woods and was in there in a few minutes.

"Christian!" called Fez. "I'm so glad you're here. I need to tell you something very important."

"What?'' asked Christian.

"You know how you don't know who your parents are?" asked Fez.

"Yes." said Christian.

"Well, it's about that." said Fez.

"Fez and I are your parents." said Laurie. "We even have proof."

''I belive you Fez and Laurie." replied Christian. "Or Mom and Dad.'' Christian grined as he said it.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**September 4, 1996**

**12:45 P.M.**

**The Old Forman House**

So far Christian living with Fez and Laurie was going great. Today the entire gang had skiped school to come to Point Place to check out houses with their parents. Well, everyone except for Tyler. Tyler hadn't been getting along with his parents. There was even rumor that his parents were going to kick him out of the house. But these were only rumors and had been spread around by the kids from Queen Of Peace. "So, this is the old house?" asked Ryan.

"It sure is!" said Eric in an excited tone.

"So, we're moving here?" asked Jennifer.

"Its a possibility." said Jackie.

"What about Tyler?" asked Christian.

"He'll just have to live without us if we move." answered Laurie.

"What!" the gang exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Laurie yelled back.

"Whatever." Ryan said.

So the gang and the parents of the gang started looking at the houses they had all once lived in. Strangely they were all up for sale. "How weird man." said Hyde.

"Whatever man." replied his son. Just recently Justin had been able to become zen almost all the time. Except when he got really pissed off.

So after a few hours the gang got back in the cars and started back for Madison. During the ride Stephanie and Justin had a little talk.

"Stephanie," Hyde said. "I think its time we went our seperate ways."

"What are you saying silly.'' said Stephanie not knowing what he ment. "I know what we should do. We should do it!"

"No Stephanie, were done together." said Hyde.

Stephanie was still smiling.

"Do you even know what I'm saying?" he asked.

"You love me?" asked Stephanie.

"God damn it Stephanie he's breaking up with you!" exclaimed Kelso.

"Thank you!" yelled the rest of the car.

"What?" asked Stephanie. "You mean you don't love me anymore?"

"I still love you." said Hyde. "Its just that, we don't really belong with each other."

"Fine." said Stephanie. "Maybe we should."

"Ok then." said Hyde.

So after they got home Stephanie headed up to her room and started to cry. "Me and Justin had a beautifull thing." cried Stephanie. "Its his loss. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him." Stephanie realized something and started to cry harder.

Kelso came running up to her room and tried to comfort her. "Stephanie honey. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Its just that Justin and me were going to go to the freshman prom in a few weeks." she cried.

"Its ok." replied Kelso. "Everyone breaks up. Here, let me tell you about me and Jackie."

"Burkhart? Jennifer's mom?" Stephanie said letting the tears stop a bit.

So Kelso started talking on and on about him and Jackie. Of course by the end he was talking about how nobody belived that Rudolph existed. "How does that make you feel?" he asked.

"Better." said Stephanie. In a few moments she stopped crying and got back up. "I'm gonna go hang out with the gang."

"Go have some fun with them." he said.

So Stephanie went down the road, then crossed the street, walked up the cul-de-sac that Ryan lives on, went down the stairs, opened the door, and sat down on the couch. Surorisingly Tyler was the only one there. "Hey." she said.

"Hey Steph." he replied.

"You going to the dance?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Oh." she said. Her heart sadend when she heard it. "You gonig with someone?"

"Nope." he replied.

Her heart jumped for joy and she asked him something, "Do you wanna go with me?"

"Uh.. Weren't you going with Hyde?" Tyler asked.

"I was, but then we sortta broke up." she replied.

"Cool." he replied.

"So that's a yes?" Stephanie asked.

"I am saying yes." said Tyler.

"Thanks Tyler." said Stephanie.

"No prob." he replied .

"See you later." she replied.

"If only you knew how I really felt about you.'' said Tyler to himself. "I love you."

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**September 26,1996**

**6:45 P.M.**

**Stephanie Kelso's Room**

So the few weeks passed and the the freshmen prom was just 30 minutes away. Tyler was helping Stephanie put on her prom dress. Stephanie trusted Tyler enough so that he could stay in the room while she was undressing from her day clothes into her prom dress. Before putting her dress on she asked, "Do you like what you see?"

Tyler looked at the larger then average structure that was Stephanies body. "Don't think that I'm a perv or rude by asking this, but, how much do you weigh?"

"145." Stephanie grinned."Are you ok with it?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." he said. "Actually I'm kinda turned on by it. I don't really care how the girl looks on the outside, its all about how she is on the insides."

"Wow." she said. "That's really sweet of you. By the way, you never answered my question."

"Oh yeah," he said. "I... Like it."

"Ok then." Stephanie replied. So then she got her dress on and got all ready. "You ready?"

"I sure as hell am." he replied. Tyler was wearing one of his dads fine leasure suits.

"Wow Tyler." Stephanie said. "You look really good." She was wearing a baby blue dress that went up to her sholders and hugged her womanly curves like no other dress. "Well, lets get going."

So the entire gang was at the prom. Ryan was with Jennifer, Stephanie and Tyler were with each other having the best time of their lives, Christian and Meg, Stephanie's sister who was 17, and MJ and Justin. "Fez!" exclaimed Stephanie. "What are you doing with my sister!"

"I needed a date." he replied. "I asked her and she said yes."

"Its true." said Meg. "Steph, I think I like your little friend."

"Bitch!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Forget about her." said Tyler. "Its just you and me that matter tonight."

"Hey Hyde." said Stephanie. "I see you're dancing with MJ."

"Yeah, well, it was last notice and I didn't have anyone to go with." he replied. "Hey Ryan."

"What?" he replied.

"Your sister's a really good dancer." Hyde said.

MJ blushed. "Your just sweet Justin." MJ said.

"Don't call me Justin MJ.'' he replied. "Call me, Hyde."

"Ok then, Hyde." she replied.

So by the end of the night everyone had left except for Tyler and Stephanie. Both were still dancing. "I love you." said Stephanie.

"I love you too." he replied.

"Hey, my dad's out of town for the night." Stephanie said. "You wanna come over and have some pizza, and maybe do it?"

"Uh.. Sure." said Tyler. "Don't you think you're coming on a little fast?"

"No." she replied. "That's how me and Justin did it."

"Ok.'' he replied.

So basicly the night went on as planned. Stephanie and Tyler ate some pizza, did it, and then slept together. "So you can call us a couple now I guess." said Tyler.

"That's what I would say." Stephanie replied.


	8. The Spartans Invade

For the whole explanation of why 'Spartans' is in the title its the mascot/team name for JMM the HS where the gang goes to school in Madison.**

* * *

**

**The Spartans Invade**

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**October 14, 1996**

**5:45 A.M.**

**Forman Driveway**

The plans had been made and it was moving day for the gang. Even Tyler was coming with, but the sad thing was was that he was kicked out of the house by his ungreatfull parents just for having Stephanie as a girlfriend and a best friend. He had been lucky enough to be able to get to stay with the Kelso's being that Kelso liked him so much and he wouldn't had let him stay with them if he knew that Tyler and his daughter were doing it late at night. "I'm gonna miss Madison." said Ryan glumily.

"But we are moving back to Point Place," said Eric. "your hometown."

"I don't care." said Ryan. "I've lived in Madison for almost my whole life." The rest of the gang frowned.

"Well, atleast we get to miss school today." said Stephanie with glee in her voice.

"No you don't. Your going to school today. That's why we're leaving so early." said Kelso.

"What kinda bitchy plan is that pile of shit?" exclaimed Tyler.

"Our plan." said the parents of the gang.

"Well atleast we have eachother." said Stephanie sheading another beam of sunlight.

"I guess." said the rest of the gang.

So they all headed off into the still early October morning of Wisconsin. After a two hour drive they finally got to the houses. The Forman's moved into the old Forman house, the two Burkhart ladies, the Kelso's in the old Burkhart house, the Fez's family which was now known as the Marie's in the house that the Erdman's house where Fez had lived as a forigen exchange student, and the Hyde's into the old Kelso house. "Looks like its a bit late for us to go to school." said Ryan. "I guess we're not going today."

"Its a given." said Christian.

"Fine. You won't go to school today." said Eric. "You'll just help us with moving everything into the houses."

So they started unloading the vans and the first stop for the gang was down in the basement. It hadn't changed much since 1969. With all the bats and balls and collecter plates. And who could forget that faithfull old couch that their parents sat on for years. "Wow." said Ryan. "Our parents hung out in a dump."

"I think you mean your parents." said Tyler. "Not mine." So they all got down and sat on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"They only have 45 stations?" exclaimed MJ.

"I know it sucks, but we'll just have to ajust." Ryan said.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Hyde. "They still have the Playboy channel!"

"Bitching!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Don't say that infront of your mother." said Eric.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Ryan. "Where the hell did you guys come from?"

"Door." answered Kelso.

"Ok then." answered Stephanie.

So the parents left. Also Fez and Tyler left. "Dude!" exclaimed Ryan. "We should sing The Joker!"

"Right on Forman man." said Hyde.

"I'll sit out." said MJ. "I don't know the words.

"Ok." said Hyde.

"Hyde, you start it." said Jennifer.

"Some People call me the space cowboy." Hyde sung.

"Yeah... Some call me the gangster of love." sung Jennifer.

"Well some people call me Maurice." sung Ryan.

" 'Cause I speek of the pompatus love." sung Stephanie.

" 'Cause I'm a picker I'm a grinner I'm a lover amd I'm a sinner." sung Ryan.

"I get my lovin' on the run." sung Jennifer."

"I'm a joker I'm a smoker I'm a midnight toker." sung Hyde.

"Playing my music in the sun. Woohoo!" they all sung.

"We are so good." said Ryan.

"Hell yeah!" they all yelled.

"I feel like saying something random." said Stephanie. "I know what I should say!"

The room was silenced. "Porno!" she yelled.

"Stoop saying porno Stephanie!" yelled Eric.

"I didn't say Mr.Forman." she replied. "It was MJ!"

"You are a bitch." said MJ.

The room was silenced, but then Hyde broke the silence by yelling out, "Cat fight!"

By the end of it Stephanie was begging for mercy from MJ. "Now what?" she asked.

"Just let go." replied Stephanie.

MJ looked over at Ryan then back at Stephanie. Stephanie did the same thing except looking back at MJ. Ryan nodded. Right after he noded MJ let go and let the Kelso get back up and do what she wanted.

So after a week it was time for the school's fall dance. As at the freshman prom back in Madison the same copules went with each other, and the same thing kept hapening between Stephanie and Tyler.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**October 31, 1996**

**5:59 P.M.**

**Forman Basement**

The gang were all cluttered up in the basement waiting for the sun to set so they could go trick-or-treating. This was the gangs favorite time of the year. The reason was because they would always teepee old man Johnsons house. This year they couldn't thanks to their parents making them move. This year they had a new target, Luke Millbanks house. Luke was a real asshole who never stopped talking about how he would have Jennifer in the end. Really no one belived him because everyone knew Jennifer just couldn't let go of Ryan. The only other reason anyone else in the gang had for likeing Halloween was Fez's because of all the candy he could manage stuff in his bag. This year Christian was going as Darth Vader. He was the only one going with a costume due to him the only one that was going to trick-or-treat. "Ok, if we can get around to his house around 10:59 p.m. when the suck up is in bed we can make a perfect teepeeing of his house" said Ryan.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jennifer. "This is gonna be so damn fun!"

So the gang started the nightly festivities and had a whole lot of fun. They got back at around 2:00 a.m. The only one who got in trouble was Ryan. His parents were sleeping when Ryan noisily entered the house and Eric jolted right up. "Donna." he said. "I heard a scary noise."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Donna.

"That noise that's coming from downstairs." Eric replied.

"Fine, lets go check it out." replied Donna.

So Eric pulled out a bat from under the bed and started downstairs with Donna folowing closely. Luckily Eric had his pants on. "Freeze!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" asked Ryan.

"Oh thank God." said Donna. "Its only Ryan."

"Jesus Mom put some clothes on!" Ryan exclaimed.

Donna just noticed she was only wearing her underware. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

"Now I'm scared for life." Ryan said.

"Really," Eric said. "I thought that you were scared when you were 9 and saw your mom and me having sex."

"Don't get started with that again." said Donna. She had put a nightgown on but Ryan couldn't get that picture out of his head. But for once it was one of the Forman women instead of one of the Forman men.


	9. Thanksgiving Day Grief

Hey all. "Season One" is coming to an end soon. So be expecting about two or three chapters untill somewhere in the end of June. The reason is because I need to work on some other Fan Fics that I'm writing and plan on writing. So Read On!**

* * *

**

**Thanksgiving Day Grief Pt.1**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**November 23, 1996**

**5:45 A.M.**

**Forman Basement**

It was only four days till Thanksgiving and little more then a month before Christmas and everyone was getting their turkeys purchased and their stuffings made all except for the families in a little town called Point Place. "Man." Ryan said. "I hate this time of the year with all these crappy tv specials."

"I know what you mean." said Jennifer.

"Eh... It could be worse." said Tyler.

"I guess you're right." said Ryan. "I mean, one of us die right infront of us right here, right now."

The room was silenced for a few moments. But then Eric broke the silence. "Ryan!" he yelled. "Could you come up here, we need to talk about something."

"I'll be back in a few." Ryan told the gang.

"You can tell about how you're gonna fix the computer and where MJ's friend from San Diego is going to stay." Eric said.

"Make that a few hours." said Ryan.

"And you and MJ are flying out to get the rest of MJ's stuff and he friend." finished Eric.

"Make that a couple of days." said Ryan.

Ryan ran up the steps of the basement and went over to his dad. "Ok, here are the tickets from Madison." Eric said. "You'll stop in Denver for a few hours, and then fly to San Fransisco, where you'll get a ride from a friend of mine to San Diego. Ok?"

"Uh, yeah Dad." said Ryan.

"Now just go get MJ and I'll drive you guys down to Madison. You'll find the tickets back in MJ's friends dorm room." said Eric.

So MJ came through the sliding glass door into the kitchen and had her coat on waiting for Eric and Ryan to get in the Vista Cruiser. "Come on you guys." she said. "We gotta make good time. Our flight's at 9:00."

So they all hopped into the car and left for Madison. It took about three hours to get down there because Eric took the "scenic route". "Ok, here are your bags," said Eric handing them their bags. "your tickets are at the check in desk, and here are your ids."

"Why do we need an id?" asked Ryan.

"Eh, the airport is a little weird in Denver." said Eric.

So the two sibblings headed twords the check in counter. "Hello," said the woman behind the desk. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, we're here to pick up tickets for Forman party of two." said Ryan.

"We kinda have a problom." said the woman. "We overbooked coach."

"So we have to wait a while?" asked MJ.

"No." whispered Ryan. "We should get upgraded to first class."

"So we moved you up to first class from here to your end destination." said the woman. "Have a nice flight."

So the two Forman's went through security and were cleared to go to their terminal. "So," said Ryan. "how many times have you ever been in first class?"

"Never." MJ replied.

"Well you're about to now." Ryan said. First class was called onto the plane and both started on to the plane.

After a two hour flight they arrived in Denver to find that they had to run over to their terminal. Luckily they got a ride from one of those special airport carts that deliver people to where they want to go. The plane started up and they were of to San Fransico. On the flight Ryan turned on his Walkman and started listining to the sounds of AC/DC. "I'm on a highway to hell!" he sung.

"Excuse me sir," said the person behind him. "could you be a little less loud. I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't give a damn about what you're doing old man." replied Ryan. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Fine." the man replied.

So the plane landed after another hour of AC/DC listining. "Ok." said Ryan. "Remember what Eric said to us MJ. We'll be getting a ride from one of his friends."

"Why are you calling Dad Eric?" asked MJ.

"Cause its his real name maybe." he replied.

"Fine. Be that way." replied MJ.

"Just look for a guy who's holding up a sign that says Forman." said Ryan. They started looking around and eventually saw the man who was holding up a sign that said Forman. For some odd reason the man looked like Kelso. "Kelso?" asked Ryan.

"You know it!" exploded Kelso sounding really happy. "Come on. I'm your ride. I brought Meg with."

"Ok." said Ryan. "Then lets get going." The two sibilings got into the '92 station wagon that Kelso was constantly bragging about it being better then the Vista Cruiser. "This is going to be one long trip." muttered Ryan.

Hour after hour passed by. They had been in that ancient car with Kelso and all his weird stories for seven hours of horror. "Well, this is where you get off." said Kelso. "I'll see you two when you get back!" Kelso pulled away and started to head back for Wisconsin.

"What's this place called again?" asked Ryan.

"Moniker Marquette Academy." replied MJ.

"What kind of fucking name is that?" replied Ryan.

"Hey!" yelled a man. "I need to see your student id."

"Oh, shit." said Ryan.

"Sorry Mr.Apps." said MJ. "This is my brother and we're here to pick up my friend for the thanksgiving holiday."

"Fine then." replied Mr.Apps. "Just don't start sing that AC/DC crap you punks listen to."

"Oh that's it!" exclaimed Ryan. "Its on!" Ryan charged at Mr.Apps and punched him square in the jaw. "No one calls me a punk or says AC/DC is crap in front of my face."

A bunch of students crowded around the two sibblings and Mr.Apps and one said, "MJ, who is that? Is that a new kid?"

"No Jer." replied MJ. "Its my older bro from Wisconsin. We're here to get Alicia and bring her back to my place for Thanksgiving."

Nobody was paying attention Mr.Apps anymore so he just got up and walked away with a bloody nose and respect for Ryan.

"Come on Ryan." said MJ. "Lets go get Alicia."

So both walked up to where MJ's old dorm had been which was over looking the beach. MJ walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and the girl who opened it said, "MJ! Its so good to see you again!"


	10. Thanksgiving Day Really Does Suck

**A/N:**Hey all. Long time no update. Got sidetracked and couldn't come up with a good story. This chapter is a little more romantic, but it has its funny and not so very funny parts.

**Special Thanks To Reviews From:**

**_Moonjava_**

**_ Fez_ **

**_SpotlessLadyBug_**

****

Keep the reviews comin!

**

* * *

****Thanksgiving Day Grief Pt. 2**

**San Diego, California**

**November 23, 1996**

**5:50 P.M.**

**Moniker Marqutte Academy**

As the door to MJ's room opened the body of Alicia was revealed. She had a dark tan skin color, green eyes, and was the same size as MJ.

"So this is your brother?" asked Alicia. She started to move closer to Ryan and began to touch him.

"Fuck off." said Ryan.

"Well that's not very nice." she replied.

"Alica your such a slut." MJ said. "Finally! It's out of my head! I can go on in life without that horrible secret! Everybody in the school knows it! Your like my Aunt Laurie!"

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." said Ryan. "Hey MJ, is there a cd player around here?"

"Yeah it's in the corner." said MJ.

"Thanks." he said. Ryan walked over and opened the cd player up. As Ryan reached into his bag he pulled out the Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness. Most people couldn't appreciate what the Smashing Pumpkins were capable of in Point Place. Man, how he hated that tiny town. He turned it on and went to track four, Zero. "They're great aren't they."

"There-" said MJ.

"There fagots who have absolutely no talent." Alicia interrupted.

"What'd you just say?" Ryan said. An evil look came to his face. He was ready to beat the crap out of Alicia.

"Oh you heard me." said Alicia.

"Oh boy." said MJ. "Here we go again."

"MJ." Alica said.

"Yeah Alicia?" she replied.

"What's your opinion on them?" Alicia asked.

"Umm..." MJ said. "There really good and I like them."

"You bitch." said Alicia.

Alicia had just taken it too far. She pissed Ryan off. "Damn you bitch!" he yelled. "Nobody can call my sister a bitch!" Ryan charged and landed a hard punch in Alicia's chest.

"Feisty little boy aren't we?" Alicia retorted.

"Little-" Ryan said. "boy?" His head became red with anger. He would have tossed her out of a window if not for the students all around him. Ryan grabbed Alicia by the collar of her shirt and pinned her up against the wall. Unlike his dad Ryan was strong. Alicia was a foot shorter then Ryan when on the ground and now she was at eye level. "Nobody ever calls me a little boy. You hear me?"

Fear formed on Alicia's face. "I-" she started to say.

"Good." Ryan said. He let go of his grip and she dropped to the floor. Quickly she backed away from him.

"M-M-MJ?" she stammered. "Your bro is freaking me out. W-wh-where's he staying again?"

"Your room." MJ said quickly. "Why? Is that a problem Alica?"

"He's freaking me out." she said.

"Just don't get on his bad side." MJ advised. "You haven't seen anything. He almost killed Mr.Apps after he insulted AC/DC."

"O-o-ok." Alicia stammered.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" MJ asked. "I'm starving."

"I was thinking something along the lines of McDonald's." answered Alicia.

"Who's paying?" MJ asked.

"Your bro." Alicia replied. A smug little look came to her face. "Is that ok with you Ryan?"

''Fine with me." Ryan said. "What does everybody want?" MJ and Alica started to tell them what they wanted. "Ok, so one cheeseburger with extra onions and a coke and one cheeseburger with extra pickles with no tomatoes and a Dew. If so I got it." Ryan left the dorm and headed off in direction towards the nearest McDonald's. It took him 15 minutes to find the only McDonald's in a 25 mile radius. He ordered the food and left. He found a skateboard lying near the curb. He started to think. After a minute of thinking he grabbed the skateboard and started to ride back to the campus of Moniker Marqutte Academy. He entered the dorm with a bag in his right hand. "Here's the food." He tossed MJ the cheeseburger with extra pickles with no tomatoes and a Dew. After tossing MJ's stuff to her he handed the cheeseburger with extra onions and a coke to Alicia. Finally after he had given his little sister and her friend their food he took out his cheeseburger and Pepsi. After sucking the last drops of Pepsi out of the cup Ryan tossed his stuff in the bag. "So what are we doing now?"

"Movie night." Alicia said. "Me and MJ always watched movies on Thursday nights.

"What movie tonight Alicia?" MJ asked.

"How about the Amityville Horror?" Ryan said. He pulled a tape out of his bag.

"Thats way too scary." Alica said.

"Wuss." MJ said. "That's not scary at all."

"Then its settled." Ryan said. "Amityville Horror. Where's the t.v. and VCR?"

"In the-" Alica started. A knock came from the door. "Who is it?"

There was no response. Just another knock came. "Let me answer the door." Ryan said. He walked over to the door and opened it. "What the?"

"Hey Ryan." the person said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." said Ryan. "You, uh, wanna come in?"

"Sure." the person replied.

"Well come on in then." Ryan said. The person entered the dorm. "Hey MJ! Look who just was at the door."

"Hey MJ." the person said.

"Hey! It's so good to see you." MJ said. MJ hugged the person and the person did the same.

"Who the hell are you?" Alica asked.

"I'm Jennifer." the person said. "Jennifer Burkhart, and you must be?"

"Alica." Alicia replied. "Alica Craftson."

"Good to meet you Alica." Jennifer said. "So Ryan. What are we doing?"

"The better question is what are you doing here?" Ryan said.

"Well, I was lonely as hell without you." said Jennifer.

"Its only been 14 hours Jen." Ryan said. "And how did you get here?"

"Uh..." Jennifer said. "I uh, asked Jackie if I could fly out here and she said yes?"

"That is one of the most complex plans I've heard from you yet Jen." Ryan joked.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Jennifer said with a sarcastic tone. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Watch the Amityville Horror.'' Ryan replied. He laughed in his head. "_For once on of dad's lessons is about to pay off._" he thought. "_If he's right, horror movies turn chicks on faster then porno._"

"Oh I love that movie!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Uh hello." Alica said. "If you didn't notice where are you supposed to sleep?"

"I've got an idea." MJ said. "Ryan and Jen can share your room and you can sleep in mine tonight. Well on the floor."

"Great idea MJ." Jennifer said.

"Anybody have any popcorn?" MJ asked.

"I got some." Jennifer said. "Extra butter though. Hope you guys don't mind, but where are we supposed to heat it up?"

"The student kitchen," said Alica. "but it might be hard to get into and out of at this time unnoticed."

''No prob." Ryan said. "Jen and I do that stuff all the time. Like when we forgot to do that essay for Mr.Morris."

"Follow me." MJ said. It was getting dark, and the sun had set a few minutes ago. All three friends bumbled through the dark trying to find the student kitchen. "Its here."

"Ok lets go." Jennifer said. They entered the pitch black kitchen. "Whoa!" Jennifer almost tripped over a pot that was laying on the floor.

"What?" Ryan said. Soon Ryan tripped over that pot and landed hard on the floor.

Hearing his fall on the floor Jennifer tripped over the same pot and landed on top of him. She felt rather awkward laying on top of him. "Uh, hi?" she said. She had no idea what she was saying or why she did it. Soon she was kissing him. "Wow. That was good."

"Hey! Lovebirds!" MJ exclaimed. "Knock it off. The popcorn's ready."

"Fine, fine, fine." Jennifer said. She got up and soon Ryan was able to get up. "Lets get going before anyone catches us."

"Good idea." Ryan said. They ran out of the kitchen and back up to the dorm. "Movie time."

"Good." Alicia said. "I was starting to get bored."

"Stop complaining." MJ said. She shoved the tape into the VCR and the movie started.

Every now and then Jennifer got closer to Ryan. "What?" she said. "I'm just a bit freaked out."

Alica turned to MJ and whispered,"Whats up with them?"

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend." MJ said. "Thought you would've realized it by now."

After a hour more the movie ended. "So what to do now?" MJ said.

"How about we get some sleep." Alica said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Jennifer said. "Night."

"Night." they all replied.

Ryan walked over to Alica's room where Jennifer was changing. "Hey there Tiger." she flirted.

"Whats the 'Tiger' thing about Jen?" Ryan asked.

"Never you mind." she replied. She pinned him onto the bed and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "Now, lets get some shut eye."

She went under the covers wearing a silk nightgown. Ryan knew she was playing hard to get. He didn't have anything against it. Its just that she'd never done anything like this before. "Come on Jen." Ryan said. "Stop doing this."

"Come on." she said from under the covers. "It'll be fun."

"Fine." he replied. He took his jeans off and put a t-shirt on. He was still wearing his boxers. He finally went under the covers and started to look for Jennifer.

She had the upper hand. She pounced and knocked the wind out of Ryan. She went on top of him again like in the kitchen. Except this time she was trying to act sexy. "Come on Ryan." Jennifer said. She started to twirl her hair. "Live a little."

So he kissed her and touched her just to get here to stop. She was acting really weird.

Morning broke and the sun came up. "Morning." Jennifer said. She was still in her nightgown.

"Morning Jen." he said. She kissed him slightly on the cheek. "What was that for last night?"

"Just felt like, you know. Expanding our horizons." Jennifer said.

"And that's supposed to mean?" Ryan retorted.

"Just forget about it." Jennifer replied. "So how many more days are we staying out here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." Ryan replied.

"Good." Jennifer said. "I can't stand this place." Jennifer's stomach grumble. "I'm hungry. You got anything to eat?"

"Just some sandwich's." Ryan said.

"Fine with me." Jennifer said. They left the bedroom without changing. Alica and MJ were still dreaming in the room next door, so they started to eat on the couch. "Wonder whats on."

"Lets see." Ryan said. He picked up a remote and turned the t.v. on. He switched the channels and finally stopped on a channel. "Whoa. Is that your old house?"

"And there's your's." Jennifer said. "Whats going on?" She clung onto Ryan.

"Be right back." Ryan said. "Gotta go tell MJ." He walked over to the door to MJ's room and woke MJ up. She tried to throw the alarm clock at him but she couldn't find it. "MJ. Get over to the t.v. now. Somethings going down at the old house." Hearing that MJ quickly hurried over to the t.v.

"Turn it up." she said.

Quickly Jennifer turned the volume of the t.v. up. "Last night a murder was committed at both 501 and 500 Yosemite PL. The victims names are unknown at the time but the police found a note in both of the houses. It read 'Bring Donna Forman and Jackie Burkhart to James Madison Memorial High School or else.' We do not know why the murderer wants these two but the two were close friends, so were their kids." the woman said. A picture of both Ryan and Jennifer's family together was shown one the screen. "If there are any leads to the capture of this criminal please do not hesitate for a single second to call the police. Rewards are being offered. Whoever you are, no one in Madison will be resting for quite a long time."

"Do you know what this means?" Ryan said. "Someones out to kill Jackie and Mom."

"But who?" MJ said.

"I don't know," Ryan said. "But I do have a theory that it's David Millbank."

"It's possible." Jennifer said. "Very possible." The day came and went and soon the four went to bed. Soon the sun rose and they had to hurry to the airport. They arrived and boarded the plane. After a few hours of flying they arrived in Madison. "Mr.Forman!"

"Jennifer, Ryan, MJ, and this must be MJ's friend." Eric said.

"Alica. Alica Craftson." Alicia said.

"Good to meet you Alica." Eric said. "Now lets get going." They walked through the parking lot and entered the Vista Cruiser. After a few hours of driving they arrived in Point Place. Jackie and Donna flung their arms around their kids.

"Oh I'm just so happy to see my babies again." Donna said.

"We saw the news Mom." Ryan said. "You don't need to tell us. Someone's out to get you and Jackie.

"Hey!" Jackie yelled. "Its always Jackie before anyone else. Its how it has always been."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ryan said. "It's good to see you too Ms.Burkhart."

The next few days were boring. Finally Thanksgiving came and all the Forman's, Bob, and the rest of the gang came over. The dinner was cooked by Kitty since Donna was busy entertaining the guests and Jackie, well, Jackie just couldn't cook.


	11. A Christmas Miracle In Point Place

**A/N: **This chapteris somewhat dark for a Christmas Story.I worked my ass off for this chapter so don't complain. R&R!**

* * *

**

**A Christmas Miracle In Point Place**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**December 23,1996**

**7:56 P.M.**

**The Kelso House**

Twas two days before Christmas in a tiny Wisconsin town called Point Place. Booze and smoke filled the street. There was never a happier time in the world. Now we should turn our heads to the house of one Stephanie Kelso. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "It's time fro Christmas specials Tyler!"

"Christmas specials?" he replied not caring. "Who watches Christmas specials at age 14? I mean you'd have to be-"

"The smartest person in the world!" Kelso exclaimed. He jumped onto the couch next to his daughter with gingerbread men. "Who wants cookies? I made them myself."

"Yeah right." said Tyler. "You bought them at Price Mart didn't you?"

''Man Tyler." groaned Kelso. "Nothing ever gets by you."

"True man. True." he replied. A commercial for an upcoming gig in Kenosha flashed onto the screen. "WHOA! I gotta go tell the gang!" Tyler ran out the door and proceeded to run to the Forman house.

"Hey listen Jen." Ryan said. "Why did you really do that stuff back in Alica's dorm?" He was talking about when Jennifer was playing hard to get back in November.

"Well-uh." Jennifer stammered. "I just wanted you to notice me, and I chose it in a sex appeal." Both laughed. "So your not mad anymore?"

"Jennifer, I was never mad at you that whole time." Ryan said looking deep into her eyes. "I have never been mad at you in my entire life."

"So... How long have you loved me?" Jennifer asked.

The question had come from nowhere. It was like Ryan was riding a bike and he just hit a brick wall. A solid brick wall. "Uh..." he stammered. "Well-I-uh. I've loved you ever since I was seven."

"Really?" Jennifer laughed. "Well I loved you ever since we were five."

Ryan started to turn red. "So you've liked me longer then I've like you?" he asked. Jennifer nodded. "But why were you constantly picking on and making fun of me?"

"Thats normal." Jennifer said. "Its how a lot of couples get off to a start."

"Yeah." said Ryan somewhat skeptical. "Sure it is." Tyler came running by and almost slipped on ice. Instead he knocked Ryan and Jennifer over. Once again Jennifer was on top of Ryan. "Just like back in San Diego." He got up and helped Jennifer up. "So Tyler. What was so important that you couldn't have called the house?"

"Dude they're coming to Kenosha!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Who's coming to Kenosha?" Jennifer asked.

"The Smashing Pumpkins!" Tyler yelled. "The Smashing Pumpkins are coming to Kenosha! We've got to get tickets!"

"Wait. Whoa. When are the Pumpkins coming?" Ryan asked. "Tomorrow night man." Tyler said "We've gotta go tell the gang!"

"Wait Tyler. How are we gonna get tickets to the concert if it's tomorrow night?" Ryan asked. At once Tyler's face became blank. He hadn't thought about the tickets yet. "Uh... I have no idea."

"Wait!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I've got a plan!" She looked at the two. "You know what it's time for guys." They reached into their coat pockets and pulled out rings. "Wonder Trio powers activate!" they all yelled. "Form of Jennifer holding Smashing Pumpkins tickets!" Jennifer said. Sadly there were no tickets in Jennifer's hands.

"Dudes." Ryan said. "We got these from a cereal box. Who can trust cereals anymore? Let alone cereal boxes."

"Yeah you're right." Tyler said.

"Damn cereal boxes." Jennifer muttered.

"You know what this calls for?" Ryan said. The other two nodded. "Quick. We gotta get back to my place." The trio started to run back to Ryan's house. "Jennifer look out!" It was too late Jennifer started to slip on the ice. Ryan made one last desperate attempt to save her. He had caught her.

"Thanks Ryan." Jennifer said. She started kiss him. He returned the favor.

"No prob Jen." he replied. They started again towards the Forman house. Soon they arrived in the driveway. "Come on!"

"To the roof!" Ryan yelled. Ryan and Tyler grabbed a ladder and planted it in the snow covered yard. They climbed up it and pulled out a couple of flares. "Ready?" Both nodded. Ryan lit the flare and it burst into the sky revealing a giant 'G' in the sky. In a few minutes all the gang except Stephanie were sitting in the basement.

"Why did you pull out the signal man?" Justin asked.

"Urgent matters." Jennifer said. "Why isn't Steph here?"

"Christmas specials." Tyler replied.

"Doesn't she know she's-" Jennifer started.

"Too old for Christmas specials?" Tyler finished. "Yeah, but Kelso ain't helping at all. He's encouraging it."

"Hey guys!" MJ yelled running down the stairs. She was wearing a Santa hat and had a bag full of mistletoe in her hands. "Mistletoe,and Christmas specials are on!" She was smiling.

"Uh MJ." Ryan said. "We're a bit too old for Christmas specials."

Tears formed in her eyes and she dropped the bag of mistletoe. "W-wh-what do you mean?" she sobbed.

"Just never mind MJ." Christan said. "Don't you know we're supposed to be holding a meeting down here? You were supposed to be down here!"

''Christan. Just don't." Ryan said. "So anyways. The reason why you were all called here is for an urgent matter." Ryan's eyes darted back and forth. "We all like the Smashing Pumpkins." Everyone nodded. "But the fact is that according to Tyler here they're coming to Kenosha tomorrow and we need tickets. Now how are we gonna get tickets to a concert for tomorrow night?"

Jennifer flinched slightly. "I might know someone who can get us tickets." she said. "My mom."

"Jackie?" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah her." Jennifer replied.

"How?" Ryan asked. "Does she know the Pumpkins?"

"She knows D'Arcy." Jennifer said. "She came in for streaks a year back when they were here."

"Why didn't you tell us Jen?" Justin asked.

"Hey!" she yelled. "One, only Ryan can call me Jen, and two Jackie didn't know who she was until I mentioned her name at dinner a couple of nights ago."

"Ok," Ryan said. "so you didn't tell us this why? But never mind about the whole telling us part. Where is Jackie?"

"Upstairs." MJ answered.

"Ok." Ryan said. "We need a full proof plan."

"How about we keep pestering her until she gives in." Christan suggested. "It worked on The Simpsons."

"Ok." Ryan said. "That's our plan." They all ran up the stairs. "Now does everyone remember how it goes?" They all nodded.

They found Jackie talking to Donna. "And I said I don't care if you're Elton John. You're not going to come anywhere near me." Jackie said. The gang walked up to the two. "Hey Jen. What do you want?"

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?" they all asked.

"No." Jackie replied

"Damn it." Christan said.

"No wait." Ryan said. "She can't say no forever."

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"No."

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"No."

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"No."

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"No."

This continued on for another hour.

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM! THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"I live here." Jennifer added.

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"No!"

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"No!"

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"NO!" Jackie was about to crack.

"Can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP IF I SAY YES!"

"Yes." they all said.

"So, can you get us tickets to the Smashing Pumpkins concert?"

"YES!"  
"Thanks.'' they all said. "Night Ms. Burkhart!" The gang left the house and went their separate ways. Ryan walked back to the house and sat down in the basement. Soon MJ came in and sat down next to him. "Hey MJ." he said. "Whats a good present for Jen?"

"Uh..." MJ said. "How about a shirt or something?"

"Good." Ryan said. "I'll go get that." Ryan ran out the door to the backyard and ran back inside within a couple of seconds.

"Forgot your money?" MJ asked.

"That and I need a ride." he replied. He ran up the stairs to his room. "Got some money."

"Why didn't you just take some from Eric's Candy Land stash?" MJ asked.

"It's empty." Ryan replied.

"Ah." MJ said. "Makes sense. I took some out for a pair of hot-pants."

"What the fuck?" Ryan said.

"Just messing with you." MJ laughed. "Bought some skin tight jeans."

"Ok." Ryan said. "I'll just be going now." He ran up the stairs and ran back down.

"Don't know what size Jennifer is do you." MJ said.

"Right." Ryan said. "Good thing one of her shirts was left here. Just gotta find it."

He started to look through the laundry when Donna came down. "Ryan?" she started. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh, was looking for Jennifer's shirt." he stammered. "She left it here a couple of days ago."

"Ah." Donna said. "You're trying to find out what size her shirt is so you can buy her a t-shirt for Christmas."

"Yeah." Ryan said. "That pretty much hits the nail on the head. Speaking of Christmas. I was wondering if me and the gang could hold our own little party down here."

"And drink beers?" she said. "I think not."

"Drink beers?" Ryan said. "We wouldn't even think about it! Isn't that right MJ?"

MJ snapped back into reality. "Yeah." she said. "We'd never drink any beers."

''If you say so." Donna said.

"Hey Mom." Ryan said. "Could you drop me off at some place where'd I be able to find a Smashing Pumpkins shirt?"

"Sure." Donna said.

"Thanks." Ryan said. "But we must go now." Donna and Ryan went to the Vista Cruiser and headed of for a store. After 30 minutes of looking Ryan found a place and the perfect t-shirt. He ran back to the car and hopped in. "Got it."

The Vista Cruiser lurched off into the night back to the Forman house when something jumped in the middle of the road. "What the hell was that?" A man approached the car that was now on the side of the road. "_Is that David Millbanks?_" she thought.

"Shit." Ryan said. "It's David Millbanks. You better be careful. I think thats the guy who's out to get you." He was referring to the attempted murder of Jackie and Donna back in November. He pulled out a gun and shot.

"Ryan." Donna said calmly. "RUN!"

"Way ahead of you." Ryan said. He had started to run. David Millbanks ran after the two. Ryan found a rock and he chucked it. "Nice." The rock and hit Millbanks in the groin. There was a groan of pain but it soon stopped and he was running after them again.

They had been running for 15 minutes when they arrived home. "Eric." Donna said. "We've got to get out of here."

"Why?" Eric asked. He looked worried. "What happened? Where's the Vista Cruiser?"

"No time to explain." Donna said. "Ryan and I were driving home and David Millbanks pulled out a gun and shot at us. We luckily got home safely. He'll be going after Jackie soon. We've got to warn her."

"I'll go." Ryan said. "Millbanks doesn't scare me. All I need is a bag of rocks and some good aim."

"No Ryan." Eric said. "It's too dangerous. You could get killed. I'll go and stand up-"

"Dad, your a human twig. I really don't think you can beat him up. You wouldn't stand a chance." Ryan said.

"He's got a point Eric." Donna said.

"Plus I know shortcuts to their house that only the gang knows about." Ryan said. "Plus Jennifer and Jackie trust me. I have a key and they know I wouldn't lie about a serious thing about this." His face was dark and he was not happy at all. "You should scatter out and hide."

"I'll go to Justin's." MJ said.

"I'll head out of town." Donna said.

"How?" Ryan asked. "The Vista Cruiser is almost two miles away."

"Take the other car." Eric said.

"That's getting repaired and is in the garage." Ryan said.

"Listen." Ryan said. "Get MJ to the Hyde's and then have Hyde drive you somewhere safe. Somewhere where you won't be found." He pulled a coat on and stuffed the t-shirt in one of his pockets. "Just get going. I'll warn Jackie and Jennifer."

"Ok." Donna said. "Just be careful.

"Also lock the doors and turn off all the lights." Ryan said. "Millbanks will think that you are hiding somewhere in the house. He's to stupid to figure it out." And with that Ryan pulled a sheet of paper out. "Just write a note and sign it. We all know that Jackie is stubborn; get out of the house right after I leave." Ryan looked back one more time. "I'll contact the rest of your friends and tell them not to call. Jackie will know where to go. Trust me."

"Wait what about-" Eric started to yell, but Ryan was already gone into the night with a bag of rocks, a Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt, and an innocent life depending on him.

Ryan started to dart around in the dark. He didn't bring a flashlight so he couldn't give his position out. Finally after half an hour of walking he arrived at the Burkhart's. He slid to the door and banged on it so loud it woke most of the neighbors up. A sleepy Jennifer answered the door in her silk nightgown, the same one that she was wearing back in San Diego Ryan thought. "Jennifer get Jackie out here right now. It can't wait. She could be attacked any second!" he exclaimed

"What are you talking about." Jennifer asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and kissing Ryan.

"Just can I come in and talk to Jackie?" Ryan asked. "It's urgent."

"One sec." Jennifer yawned. She set off into the darkened house. Why the Burkhart's had moved Ryan had no idea. Why move from across the driveway to almost two or three miles away.

Jackie came to the door just as sleepy as Jennifer. "What is it now Ryan?" Jackie whined. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Come off it." Ryan said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Come in." Jackie said. She wasn't ready for company at this time. "What is it about now? Did Eric get Donna pregnant?"

"No Jackie." Ryan said. "This is much worse." Ryan face was worried and freaked out. Jackie couldn't tell but Jennifer could. Jackie had sat down across the table and Jennifer was sitting right next to him. "Listen. Do you remember when somebody broke into the houses back in Madison?" Jackie nodded. "Well we found the guy. David Millbanks."

Jackie suddenly looked interested. "How do you know it was him?" she was alarmed.

"When Donna and I had finished with the Christmas shopping almost an hour ago we were driving back home." Ryan started. "About two miles away somebody darted in front of the Vista Cruiser and caused us to crash near the side of the rode. The person pulled out a gun and shot a bullet at us. I recognized it was David Millbanks. We both started to run. I distracted him long enough so we could get back to the house before he could catch us. MJ is headed off to Hyde's house and then he's giving Eric and Donna a ride out of town. I came to warn you and so Jennifer and I can get somewhere safe and so could you." Jackie wasn't believing a single word of the story. "You need to get somewhere safe Jackie, and now!"

Jackie laughed. "You expect me to believe that story?" she laughed. "You don't even have-"

"Proof?" Ryan finished. "Yes I do. Note from both Donna and Eric." He handed Jackie the note and she began to read it over.

She finished and looked back up. "Well now." she said. "I still don't believe you. I'll just call your parents."

"Won't work." Ryan said. "Both of them have already left. By the way. I was instructed to call the friends of theirs." He walked over to the phone and started to dial numbers. Every time they said I won't. A crash came from downstairs. Jackie was about to scream. Ryan put his hand over her mouth just in time. "Don't scream Jackie. Don't scream." Ryan started down the stairs and found Millbanks down there. He threw a stone at him and punched him in the nose. Quickly he clonked him on the head with the largest rock he could find. He quickly ran upstairs. "He'll be out for ten minutes max. Just enough for us to get out. Listen Jackie. Jennifer and I will get over to Kelso's house and stay there for the night, or until Millbanks is caught. Since Kelso's a cop he'll get right on the case with me helping. I'm good at tracking things down." It was true he was quite good at those kind of things.

"Fine," Jackie said. "but where are Donna and Eric?"

"Where would you go if you were them?" Ryan asked.

"Bob's house." Jackie answered quickly.

"Very good." Ryan said. "His house is in Lancaster so it'll be a fairly long drive. I advise you take some coffee." He handed her a thermos that was in his pocket. "Hot and fresh. Use it wisely. It may be the only thing that will keep you alive. Now go quickly!" Jackie ran off and grabbed her keys and left.

"Now how are we getting to Kelso's Ryan ?" Jennifer asked.

"It's right down the street." Ryan said. "Be sure to grab the tickets. Wait. Where are the tickets?"

"In my room." Jennifer said. "Let's go get them." They headed to Jennifer's room and slipped out the window. "Let's go." They took off. "Crap. I forgot shoes and I don't have a shirt."

'' No prob." Ryan said. "I'll carry you." He picked her up.

"Ryan this is so sexy." Jennifer flirted.

"This isn't the time for games." Ryan said. He just started to run carrying Jennifer in his arms. After two or three minutes they were knocking at Kelso's door. Expecting them Kelso flung the door open and grabbed them and yanked the two in. He quickly slammed the door and locked it.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"Fine Kelso." Jennifer said. "Fine."

"You two can share the guest room." Kelso said. "Now get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be hard."

"Kelso." Ryan said. "I'm helping with the capturing of him. Every single time he's attacked I've been there. I've seen it. He tried to kill me. He wants me dead with them. It's all I can do to help."

"If it will make you feel better you can." Kelso said. "But I'm hoping it doesn't wreck the concert tomorrow night."

"It won't." Ryan said. "He'll be caught by 2:00 P.M. tomorrow. I promise."

The phone rang. Kelso picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Bring Jackie Burkhart, Donna and Ryan Forman to Lambeau Field by noon tomorrow, or else." The other person hung up.

"We've got a demand on our hands." Kelso said. "Not only does he want Donna and Jackie, he wants Ryan too, and at Lambeau Field! Now get to bed." As instructed they went to bed. Soon it was 5 A.M. and was ready to take Millbanks down with Kelso. They set off early Ryan would have to answer questions down at the police station. At 8:00 A.M. The questions were done and the two hour ride to Green Bay was started. They passed two more hours answering more questions to the Green Bay police.

"You ready for this?" Kelso asked.

"You freaking know know it." Ryan said. They entered the stadium and looked around. Finally they found Millbanks.

"I told you to bring Pinciotti and Burkhart." he hissed.

"Too bad." Ryan said. "I'll just have to do." He threw a rock at Millbanks groin and he collapsed to the ground.

"Nice aim!" Kelso exclaimed.

"I've had practice." Ryan said.

"Hey do yo want to put the cuffs on him?" Kelso asked.

"That's not the best idea." a cop said.

"Yes. I will put the cuffs on the bastard." Ryan said. Millbanks started to move but Ryan gave him a kick in the gut and put the cuffs on him. "Take him in boys." The other cops grabbed him and he was thrown into the back of a cop car. "Still time to spare."

The two drove back to Point Place. Jennifer still wearing her nightgown flung her arms around Ryan.

"You're ok!" she exclaimed. "I thought you'd be hurt."

"Not a chance." Kelso said. "All he had to do his hit the guy in the groin." He laughed. "Hey Ryan. You ever think of becoming a cop?"

"It's an option man." Ryan said. "It's an option." He nodded to Jennifer and brought her into a Christmas decorated room. "Got a present for you Jen." He pulled out the t-shirt from his coat pocket. "Merry Christmas." He handed her the t-shirt.

"Oh Ryan." Jennifer said. She was starting to tear up. "I love it." She kissed him. "You'll just have to wait to unwrap your's."

"No problem." Ryan said. "I can wait."

Soon they were headed off to the Smashing Pumpkins concert after picking Christan, Justin, and MJ up. Stephanie had stayed home not wanting to miss the Christmas specials and Kelso had to work so Hyde drove them to Kenosha. The concert needless to say rocked. Even Hyde loved the Pumpkins. Thankfully Jennifer had been wearing her t-shirt Ryan got her, jeans, and some tennis shoes instead of the nightgown. When they got back to Kelso's Jackie, Donna, and Eric were there waiting for them. Christmas Eve came and went. The party for the gang never happened since the departing so quickly and the huge party tomorrow morning with each other.

At noon the party had started and the mistletoe used. Finally late that night Jennifer had found the right time and place to give Ryan his present. "Merry Christmas." Jennifer said. She kissed him.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." Ryan said and returned the favor. He unwrapped the present to find Thirty Three, Zero, Siamese Dream, Pisces Iscariot, and Mellon Collie, and the infinite sadness under the wrapping and in a box set. "This is excelent. Thanks a lot. My Mellon Collie was scratched like hell."


	12. A Jackie Hyde New Year

**A/N:**Welcome to the latest chapter of The Kids Are Alright Point Place Junkies. This is the final chapter for this "season" and we'll be taking a little break and will be resuming regular updates in August. Rock on and welcome in the new year. Thanks for all the good reviews folks and keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**

**A Jackie Hyde New Year?**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**December 30, 1996**

**5:46 P.M.**

**Golden Meadows Retirement Home**

It was that time again. Once every month the Forman's would all have dinner together. That included Kitty and Red, but also Laurie and Fez would come since Laurie was a Forman and Fez married. This time was going to suck though. Kitty and Red were having it at their new place at Golden Meadows Retirement Home. Nevertheless it was going to be horrible. "Come on Ryan." Jennifer pleaded. "Why can't I come?" She started to pout.

"You know Jen.'' Ryan said. "You're just like your mom you know, and I've already asked. They always say no." Jennifer frowned.

"I was really looking forward to spending some time with you Ryan." Jennifer said.

"Well, there's always New Years Eve." Ryan said.

''The time where couples across the world get together and do it." Jennifer laughed.

"True." Ryan said. "Very, very true."

"So." Jennifer stated. "What do you want to do then?"

''How about we go to someplace where there's nobody home so we can spend some time together." Jennifer kissed him.

"Great idea." Jennifer said. "My house will be jam packed. What about here?"

''I think it'll be just MJ and I." Ryan said. "I think that Donna and Eric are going to Jackie, or your mom's party instead of throwing the usual neighborhood wide block party like New Years Eve party."

"Good." Jennifer said. "Just you and me."

''And MJ." Ryan said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Jennifer said. Ryan and Jennifer started to kiss in the halls of the retirement home. "Talk to you later." She waved and started towards the stairs and headed off back to somewhere else. Finally MJ, Donna, and Eric showed up and rang the door bell.

"I'm coming!" a voice laughed from inside. Running over to the door was Kitty Forman. "Why are you four so early?"

"We, uh, had nothing to do?" Eric stammered.

"Well come in." Kitty said. "There's no need to screw around in the hall. Come on. Come on. Red! They're here!" Red came walking over from the couch and shook their hands.

"And how's my favorite granddaughter?" Red asked.

"Just fine Grandpa Red." MJ beamed.

"Good to know you're just fine Mary Jane." Red said. He wasn't very found of the name but he could deal with it.

"Now where are Laurie, Fez, and Christian?" Kitty wondered.

"They couldn't make it." Donna said.

"Well Fez and Christian can, but Laurie can't." Eric added.

"What a surprise." Red muttered.

"They should be here any second." Kitty said. "I just saw there car pull up."

Sure enough in just a few minutes Fez and Christian arrived at the door. "DAD!" Fez yelled out and hugged him.

"Someone get this forgien bastard off of me!" Red yelled.

"You" Fez started. "are rude."

"Oh," Donna stared. "but Fez."

"I said good day!" Fez yelled.

"Uh Fez." Eric said. "You only say that when you're leaving."

"Oh yeah." Fez said. "I think the candy is getting to my head. I do not mean that precious candy god!"

"Ok Fez." Kitty said. "Just come in and eat some dinner." Kitty guided everyone to the rather large table in the middle of the room. Kitty put some meatloaf down on the table and put a slice on everyone's plate.

"Meatloaf Kitty?" Red said. "Why couldn't you make some god damn steaks?"

"Well I could have but you ate them all for lunch." Kitty laughed in that annoying tone that she always would.

"Good one Mrs. Forman." Fez said laughing.

"Oh there's no reason to call me Mrs. Forman anymore Fez." Kitty said. "Call me Mom or Kitty."

"Kitty." Red said. "Just knock it off."

"Thanks Dad." Eric said.

"So Red. How's the muffler shop going?" Donna asked.

"Yeah Dad." Eric said. "Do tell us the fascinating world of muffler's."

Red hated it whenever someone brought up the muffler shop. "I lost it last year you dumbass." Red said.

"Now Red." Kitty said. She shot him a look. "You know you shouldn't be calling your only son a dumbass."

"Well Eric sort of is a dumbass Kitty." Fez laughed.

"Fez!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I think I'm starting to like you Fez." Red said.

"Red?" Kitty said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"No Kitty." Fez said. "I think he looks alright."

"Just shut up Dad." Christian said.

"Good one man." Ryan added. "Burn!"

"Damn Eric." Donna said. "You can't recognize a burn but your own son can? Looks like he's got my genes."

"Ha ha ha." Eric laughed. "Very funny."

"She's got you there Eric." Red said.

"That's it." Kitty muttered. "Dessert time!"

"Oh boy!" Fez yelled. "Dessert!"

Kitty walked over to the fridge and grabbed a plate of brownies out. "M&M brownies for us," Kitty started. She set the plate down. "and a nice juicy cantaloupe wedge for Red."

"Oh boy." Red said with little enthusiasm. Soon the plate of brownies was empty and the cantaloupe wasn't touched at all.

"Bye!" Kitty called out. "We're at your house next month Fez!"

"Hey Dad." Ryan said. "I'm gonna walk home ok?"

"Sure thing Ryan." Eric said.

"Yeah me too." Christian said.

"You two have fun!" Donna called out. The two friends started to walk towards Justin's house.

"So." Christian said. "Are you and Jennifer doing it?"

"No." Ryan said sharply.

"Ok." Christian said. Soon they reached Justin's house to find him sitting on one of the swings outside his yard. "Hey Justin. What's up?"

"My parents are getting a divorce man." Justin said. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses that he had gotten for Christmas.

"That is not cool." Ryan said. "How are Jimmy and Gwen taking it?"

"They don't know yet." Justin said. "Stacy just got done packing. She's leaving tonight." Soon Justin's younger brother and sister came running out of the house. Jimmy who was five and Gwen who was four.

"Justin." Gwen sobbed. "Where is Mommy going?" She was crying and she had no idea.

"She's going on uh, a trip Gwen. A trip." Justin lied.

"Where?" Jimmy asked.

"I, uh, don't know Jimmy." Justin answered.

Inside the house Stacy's voice could be heard. "Fine Steven!" Stacy yelled. "You lazy bastard! You try to raise the kids yourself!" Stacy Hyde stormed down the stairs and the house's door flung open with Stacy stomping out and taking her car. She tossed her stuff in the back of the car. Soon Hyde emerged and walked over to Justin, Christian, Ryan, Jimmy, and Gwen.

"Hey Justin." Hyde said. "You wouldn't mind looking after Gwen for the next few days?"

"No prob Dad," Justin said. "but what about Jimmy."

"He's going to stay with a friend." Hyde said.

"But Daddy! Why can't I stay with a friend?" Gwen complained.

"Listen honey." Hyde said. "I tried your friends parents but they all said that it was too short of notice and that they'd love to but they just can't. Doesn't the truth suck man?"

"True." Ryan said. "So very true."

"And Justin." Hyde said. "You'll be staying at the Forman's house which means Gwen will be staying in MJ's room during this time."

"Uh huh." Justin said. "Gwen's in good hands man."

Gwen walked over to Hyde. "Bye Daddy." she said and hugged Hyde.

"By Gwen." Hyde said. "Don't let her leave your side Justin, or whoever is with her."

"I won't man." Justin replied. The three friends and Gwen started to walk off into the setting sun.

"Justin." Gwen said. "Where are we going?"

"We're heading over to the Burkhart's to meet up with a friend and then hang out in the basement at the Forman's.

"Cool." Gwen said.

"Dude." Ryan said. "If you sister was older she'd have a spot in the gang for sure."

"What's the gang?" Gwen asked.

Ryan and Christian were shocked when they heard this. "Justin." Ryan said. "How come you haven't told your little sister about the gang?"

"I haven't gotten around to it yet." Justin said.

"Sure Justin sure." Christian said. "I mean look at her. She looks like a mini Jennifer."

"True." Ryan said. "Very, very true." They finally reached Jennifer's house and found Hyde's car outside. "Dude! What's your dad's car doing here?"

"I have no idea." Justin said dumbfounded.

"God Mom!" Jennifer yelled. "Do you have to walk around in only that!" She turned around and found the three guys looking at Jackie and Justin had his hand covering Gwen's eyes.

"Whoa." Justin said. "Your Mom is hot."

"Very hot." Christian added.

"Ryan?" Jennifer said. "Let's get out of here."

"Catch up with you guys later!" Ryan yelled.

"Hello Yackie." Christian said.

"Hello Fez." Jackie said.

"No." Christian said. "It is Christian. My father is Fez."

"Oh." Jackie said.

"Dude." Justin whispered to Christian. "Jackie's hot."

"What'd you just say Justin?" Jackie asked. All she had on was a pair of fancy French underpants and a bra.

"Justin just said you look hot." Christian blurted. Justin punched Christian in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For telling lies you idiot." Justin lied.

"Justin." Jackie started. "You do know you're a lot like Hyde."

"Who said my name?" Hyde asked appearing beside Jackie. "Oh. Hey Justin! What are you guys doing here?"

"Great." Justin whispered to Christian. "Hyde's as high as a kite."

"Isn't he always like that?" Christian whispered back.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**December 30, 1996**

**6:57 P.M.**

**Point Place Mall Food Court**

"God!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Where does my mom get off with wearing underwear and a bra while Hyde is over and they're getting high without me knowing?"

"Uh." Ryan said. "Maybe it's the fact is that Jackie was high when she took her clothes off." He cracked a smile and sucked on the straw of his soda.

"Oh ha ha." Jennifer said. "Yeah, how could we all forget when you walked in on Donna and Eric having sex?"

Ryan shrugged. "At least I didn't see anything but Eric's back and Donna's boobs." he laughed.

"How can you be so casual about this Ryan?" Jennifer asked.

"I just am." Ryan said. "I don't let things get to _me_. Unlike _you _who'll be bothered by her mom not wearing a bra in public."

"Hey!" Jennifer said. "She was wearing a tube top! It didn't look right, and Fez was hitting on her." Jennifer took a bite of her burger and a swig of her soda. "Man. These burgers get worse every time you eat one."

"True," Ryan said. "so very true." Both exchanged a laugh and left the food court heading over to the exit. "So, where do you want to go to now?"

"Anywhere but my place." Jennifer said. "Jackie and Hyde are probably having sex."

"Uh." Ryan said. "How about we go to a movie?"

"Good idea," Jennifer said. "but which?"

"Uh." Ryan said. "They're showing A Christmas Story at one of the local theaters." "_But which?_" he thought.

"Sounds good to me." Jennifer said. "Let's get going."

''We can still catch the 7:30 one if we hurry over." Ryan said.

"Wait." Jennifer said. "Why are they showing a Christmas movie on the 30th and it's a movie from what? The 70s?"

"We must not question God's mysterious ways." Ryan said. Soon the movie was almost done and the credits rolled. "Man!" He tossed the popcorn in a bag. "He just didn't shoot his freaking eye out. I'm super pissed. $7.50 for a kid getting hit be ice sickles? That movie disappointed me."

"I know what you mean." Jennifer sighed. "What our parents saw in that movie I do not know." She shook when the freezing breeze hit her when the two friends stepped outside. "Man it's cold."

"Here." Ryan said. "Take my jacket." He handed her his jacket and put it around her.

"Thanks Ryan." Jennifer said. Jennifer smiled. "You're the best." The two walked off into the now very dark roads of Point Place. "Ryan. This is really freaking me out. Don't you remember the last time we were out walking after dark at this time of year?"

"The freaks come out at night. The freaks come out at night." Ryan sung.

"Very funny." Jennifer said. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Jackie's freaking me out and I'm going near her for some time." Jennifer said.

"Alright!" Ryan said. "Where you gonna stay?"

"I was thinking your bed." Jennifer said twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Alright." Ryan said. "Excellent." Jennifer kissed Ryan and then a huge wham sounded. "What was that?" Jennifer clung onto Ryan tightly.

"It's probably just Luke Millbanks stumbling around trying to get you and get his revenge on me."

"Precisely you ding bat." Luke said.

"Shut up you lesbo feety pajama wearing mommas boy." Ryan said.

"That hurt." Luke cried.

"Let's get out o' here." Jennifer said.

"Good idea." Ryan added. Both ran off into the night with the sounds of Luke Millbanks cries in the air.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**December 31, 1996**

**7:45 P.M.**

**Forman Driveway**

"You two have fun!" Ryan called out.

"We will." Eric yelled back. Eric and Donna drove off and wove at the two and finally driving away which gave Ryan and Jennifer the chance to run up to Ryan's room and make out.

Finally arriving at the Burkhart's Jackie answered the door with Hyde's are around her. "Eric!" she squealed. "Donna! It's so good to see that you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Eric lied through clenched teeth.

"Now don't be like that." Donna whispered to him.

"Do you guys have your hats?" Jackie asked.

"But of course." Eric said still through clenched teeth.

"Do you have a problem Forman man?" Hyde asked.

"No." Eric laughed. "No, no, no." He pulled his party hat out and put it on his head.

"There!" Jackie squealed. "Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Oh so much better." Eric lied.

Back at the Forman house Gwen was running a muck through the house. "Dude, we need Hyde here to stop her." Justin said.

"Then call him you idiot!" MJ yelled.

"I will!" Justin yelled. "Where's the phone?"

"Up my magical ass." MJ said.

"Ha ha MJ.'' Justin laughed. "Very funny. Why don't you go on tour with Jeff Foxworthy."

"Just call Hyde." MJ groaned. She tossed him the phone and he dialed the Burkhart's number.

"Yello?" Fez answered.

"Fez. Can you put Hyde on the phone." Justin asked.

"One second candy man." Fez said. "HYDE! THE CANDY MAN WANT'S TO TALK TO YOU!"

"One second man!" Hyde yelled back. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yello?"

"Dad." Justin said.

"Justin!" Hyde exclaimed. "How are you little buddy?"

"Are you dru-" Justin started. "Never mind. Listen, Gwen is running through the house and not listening to anyone. Can you settle her down?"

"Sure thing." Hyde said.

"Gwen!" Justin yelled. "Dad wants to talk to you!"

"Hello?" Gwen said.

"Gwen," Hyde said. "Justin told me that you were destroying things and not listening to anyone. Listen to your brother and his friends."

"Ok Daddy." Gwen replied. She hung up the phone and stopped and sat down on the couch.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**December 31. 1996**

**11:58 P.M.**

**Ryan Forman's Bed**

"Well it's almost time." Jennifer said.

"Less then two minutes." Ryan said. They let almost a minute and a half pass. "10, 9, 8," they started. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" They kissed at zero and then fell asleep together.


	13. I Am Still Just A Rat In A Cage

**A/N:** Welcome all to the new "season" of The Kids Are Alright. After a week of thinking I have settled on a certain "set" chapter titles. Due to the Smashing Pumpkins being one of the greatest bands in the '90s and the kids liking them all the chapters this "season" will be quotes said by Billy Corgan, James Iha, Jimmy Chamberlin, or D'arcy Wretzky, a song title, or lyrics of a song. So lets hope this "season" will be better then the last.

"**_Despite All My Rage I Am Still Just A Rat In A Cage"_**- Bullet With Butterfly Wings- From Mellon Collie And The Infinate Sadness.

**

* * *

Despite All My Rage I Am Still Just A Rat In A Cage **

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**January 2nd, 1997**

**5:47 A.M.**

**Ryan Forman's Room**

"Are you sure we won't get caught Ryan?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm sure of it." he replied.

Down the hall Gwen was in MJ's room. She awoke suddenly. She tugged on MJ's long red hair. "Ow!" MJ yelped. "What was that for?"

"MJ, I heard a scary noise." Gwen said.

"Where?" MJ asked.

"Down the hall." Gwen replied. The noise of Ryan and Jennifer kissing started again. "That's it."

"No need to panic." MJ said. "Dad. We heard a scary noise."

"AH!" Eric yelled. "Not again! Why must these noises always get me!"

"Settle down Eric." Donna said. "I'm sure it's just Justin getting some food."

"It's coming from down the hall." Gwen said.

"Fine!" Eric exclaimed. "Let's go see what it is!" He pulled a whiffle ball bat out from under the bed.

"A whiffle ball bat?" MJ asked.

"I broke the wooden one?" Eric replied.

Both had a good laugh. "Lets just go." MJ replied. Eric got up and Donna soon followed.

"Where's the noise coming from?" Donna asked.

''There." Gwen said. She was pointing at Ryan's door. He kicked it open and saw Jennifer running her fingers through Ryan's hair and Ryan kissing Jennifer up and down her neck.

"Busted!" MJ squealed with glee.

"Damn it!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I thought you said we weren't going to get caught." Jennifer said.

"That was before whiffle ball bat-man came barging in with MJ, Gwen and-" Ryan started. "God! PUT SOME PANTS ON MOM!" Sure enough Donna wasn't wearing any pants.

"Sorry." Donna said. She grabbed one of the pillows off of Ryan's bed.

"I'm scared for life- again." Ryan said.

"How many times is that now?" MJ asked.

"Three." Ryan replied.

''Well that doesn't matter cause you're grounded." Eric said. "No friends, no T.V., no computer, and nothing fun." He thought for another second. "And you can't leave the room. Dinner will be brought up. No breakfast, no lunch. All you'll get are the remains of dinner."

"Woo." Ryan said in an unenthusiastic voice.

MJ gave off an evil laugh. "I'm gonna be eating a lot more at dinner then usual."

"Yeah," Ryan started. "So you can turn into a fat pig." MJ started to cry.

"It's true you know." Jennifer added.

"Wait, whoa" Donna said. "What are you doing her?"

"I was just bringing Ryan's shirt back." she quickly replied. "We were in the pool and he forgot it."

"Ok." Donna replied. Eric, Donna, MJ, and Gwen left the room.

"I'll bring you some food." Jennifer whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Thanks." he whispered back. She kissed him and he smiled at her. "I'm gonna miss you and the gang. But there's a loop hole in Eric's plan. You know how he said I can't leave my room at all?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said.

"That means I can't go to school. Which is a good thing." Ryan smirked.

"That's right." Jennifer said. "I'm really going to miss you." She started to cry softly to turn Ryan on.

He started run his fingers through her hair. "I will too." he replied. He started to kiss her up and down on her neck. "Just don't let Luke get his hands on you Jen."

"I won't." she replied. She winked and smiled at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She started to peel Ryan's shirt off.

"You know it." he replied. He ripped her shirt off and tossed it in the corner. He unhooked her bra slowly and steadily. He started to kiss her chest. She moaned at the feeling. He was hitting all of the sensitive spots.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**January 3rd, 1997**

**6:47 P.M.**

**Ryan Forman's Room**

He sighed as he wrote down lyrics to a song he was trying to write. He crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the trash. He heard a knock on the door. "Ryan! Dinner!" the voice yelled. It was MJ. She loved bringing him up the empty plate. This time was gonna be different. Instead of sitting there and have her give him the plate he was going to slide right past her and down the stairs where he would make a getaway to Jennifer's house. He grabbed a pillow and got close up to the door.

"Come in." he replied. MJ opened the door and Ryan quickly stuffed the pillow in her face. He ran past her and shot down the stairs and ran out the front door. He was free. He was finally free. No more having to be locked up in his room. He started to run and led to a path that cut into the woods. He slowed down and resumed a regular walking pace. He caught his breath and continued to run. After another 15 minutes he arrived outside her house. He slunk in through the window of her room. There she was. Sitting on her bed. "Hey." She spun around and jumped up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh it's so good to see you." she said. She started to kiss him. Ryan ran his tongue on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in. He rolled it. Jennifer moaned at this trick. She suddenly broke the kiss. "Ryan you have to get out of here. They're looking for you."

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"The aliens." she replied in a sarcastic tone. "No Ryan. The Millbanks. They want to do you in for what you did to David."

"Those sons of a bitches." Ryan said.

"I know." Jennifer replied. "Listen. If it's any help I'll come with."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ryan asked.

"I am sure." Jennifer said. "If I'm not serious D'arcy Wretzky is not the girl you have a crush on."

"Well yeah it's true." Ryan replied. He really did have a crush on D'arcy. Well what guy didn't?

"Thank you." she said. She hugged Ryan tightly and they crawled out her bedroom window and into the dark streets. You could hear the wolves howl at the moon. Jennifer's head turned as she heard a rustling in a snow covered bush. She clung onto Ryan's arm as they continued through the night. The roads were covered in 10" of snow. The icy cold breeze hit Jennifer in her chest. Flakes started to fall from the sky and it became darker for some strange reason.

"I knew you'd be out tonight Forman." a voice said.

"Shut the fuck up Luke." Ryan said. "Your dad killed two people and almost killed Donna, Jackie, and myself. Did you really think I would let it go by unnoticed? Fuck no."

"You always were rebellious Ryan," Luke said. "But I love your taste in women." Luke ran his hand against her vagina.

"Why I never!" Jennifer said. She slapped him hard on his right cheek.

"Feisty little girl aren't we?" Luke said. "But I bet you're great in bed."

"You're not getting your little rat hands on her Luke." Ryan said. "So fuck off."

"Fine," Luke said. "But first." He liked Jennifer's jeans where her vagina was and then he threw a punch at Ryan. Ryan caught the weak punch in the palm of his hand. He created a fist around it so it would crush the fist a bit. He twisted Luke's arm back and he heard a crack. He started to run away.

"Thank you." Jennifer said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem." Ryan said. "Any bastard that sexually harasses somebody is an enemy of myself." The two started walking again into the snow covered roads of the cold and chilly night.

**

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter: Chapter 14- Today is the greatest Day I've Ever Known  
- **Chapter 14- Today Is The Greatest Day I've Ever Known- 

Ryan and Jennifer have a specialday out that might change their lives forever


	14. Today Is The Greatest Day I've Ever Know

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter.

"_**Today Is The Greatest Day I've Ever Known" **_- Today- Siamese Dream

Ryan and Jennifer skip school and have a little day off. After something happens it could break the two up for good.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**January 25, 1997**

**7:45 AM**

**Point Place High School Parking Lot**

The gang were warming up their hands over a makeshift fire they had started half an hour ago. The doors to the school were still locked and all seven were freezing. Ryan rubbed his hands on his arms. "Man." he said. "It's to damn cold in Point Place."

"You're telling me." Stephanie said. She was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt.

"What the hell were you thinking this morning?" MJ asked.

"Hmm." Justin started. "Lets start with this." He pulled his dark purple tinted glasses out of his pocket and put them on. He had been wearing them more often now since he had been becoming more like his father. "It's late January, there's a foot of snow on the ground, it's about 25 degrees out, and you don't have a brain."

"Three, two, one." Ryan said quietly.

"Hey!" Stephanie exclaimed. "It's not my fault I thought it was 75 degrees out today."

"Uh yeah it is." Justin said. He had a grin on his face. "You're just to stupid to know it."

"Come on you guys." Tyler said. "Stop picking on her." Justin picked up some snow and threw it in his face.

"Shut up." Justin said. "Hey Forman. When are we gonna get the band back together. I've been itching to work on our band."

"Uh, how about tonight Justin." Ryan said. "Uh we'll play in the garage." He looked over at Jennifer. "You still in Jen?"

"Yeah." Jennifer responded. "I miss our band. We were so good. We were the best damn band in Madison and nobody cared to buy our demo tape." She sighed. She pulled a tape out of her pocket. "Still can't believe I have this."

"We should analyze it and see where we went wrong." Justin suggested.

"Plus the name Kung Blue doesn't really make it nowadays." Ryan said. "Isn't that right Tyler?"

"What?" Tyler said. "You guys agreed."

"No we didn't." Justin said. "We picked a name out of a hat you moron." Justin hit Tyler on the back of the head.

"Screw this." Ryan said. "I'm skipping and if anybody wants to join me feel free to."

"We're playing hopscotch?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"No I'm not going to school and anyone who wants to join can feel free to."

"I'm in." Jennifer said. "I'm bored as hell." Ryan and Jennifer started to trudge off into the foot of snow against the howling icy cold wind. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Anything." Ryan replied. "Anywhere where our parents won't see us."

"How about the basement?" Jennifer suggested.

"Fine with me." Ryan replied. "Eric and Donna are at work and Gwen's in day care." She nodded and they left for his house. They entered through the door into the basement and found MJ sitting down there watching T.V. "What the hell are you doing her MJ?"

MJ sneezed and blew her nose on a tissue. "I have the flu." she said in a tired congested voice. She snorted and sneezed again.

"You know what will make us all feel better?" Ryan said.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

He smiled. "Circle." he said. MJ stay put on the couch and Jennifer leaped over to a lawn chair. Ryan rummaged around in the back room and found the stands and a bit of the "special ingredient". He set the stands up and lit it up. After a few minutes the room was filled with smoke. MJ was laughing like crazy.

"This is great man." she said.

"You're telling me." Jennifer added.

"Yeah I am." MJ replied.

"You know what a funny word is?" Ryan said. "Snicklefritz." he laughed and hit his head on the table. "Damn! That hurt!"

"It's like I can feel all the molecules in my body." MJ said. "One, two-"

"Ryan are you sure your sister isn't a lesbo or something?" Jennifer asked.

"Doubt it." Ryan said. "If she was she'd be trying to hump you the second she met you."

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Ryan said. "And she's hitting on Justin. I saw her writing about him in her diary."

"13, 14, 15-" MJ continued to count.

"I think she's a bit to queer for us Ryan." Jennifer said.

"Well who else are we gonna do the circle with?" Ryan asked. "Mr. Bonkers Jay Pinciotti the third?"

"Damn." Jennifer said. "You're right."

"Damn straight." Ryan said.

"22, 23, 24." MJ continued counting. "Hey Ryan! Damn! I just forgot where I was!" She shrugged. "Oh well. 1, 2, 3-"

"That's it." Ryan said. "I'm going."

"Don't leave without me." Jennifer said. The two got up and ran out of the basement and into the kitchen. "Ok. Beer time?"

"Oh yeah." Ryan said. He pulled out four beers and tossed two to Jennifer. She popped one open. She took a huge drink of it.

"Man." she said. "Eric went out on a limb. He bought Miller. I thought he only bought that crappy brand less stuff."

"Not today my fair Jennifer." Ryan said. He took a drink. A hour passed by and they were down to two more beers in the house.

"Man." Jennifer said in a slurred voice. She belched. "I think I may be drunk."

"Doubt it." Ryan said. "Miller can't get you drunk."

"Unless you drink a house full of it." Jennifer said in the same slurred voice. "You know Ryan? You have a cute butt. Come on. Let's go up to your room and have sex."

"Ok she's drunk." Ryan muttered. "Or how about we watch some T.V.?"

"No." she said. She pushed Ryan up against the wall. "I'll go into your room and you'll come in in five minutes and we'll do whatever you want."

"Ok?" Ryan said. He pushed Jennifer off of him and she almost fell over. She stumbled through the kitchen and rammed through the door. "Now I've got a drunk girl and a girl with the flu who's high on my hands. Aren't I just so lucky." Five minutes passed and Ryan trudged up the stairs hoping to make Jennifer happy. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. She was laying on her stomach on the bed with only a bra and underpants on.

''Give it to me you sexy beast." she slurred.

"No Jennifer." Ryan said.

"Give it to me or I'll scream!" she yelled.

"No!" Ryan yelled. "You are drunk and you are going to just sleep until school's supposed to be out and then were gonna relax and pretend this day never fucking happened." Jennifer had started to cry. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed into them.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "I'll just leave since it is my room." She got up and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she said in between cries. Ryan pated her on the back.

"It's ok." Ryan said. "Just go lay down on the couch down in the basement."

"Ok." she sniffed.

"And oh yeah." Ryan said. "Maybe you want to put some clothes on." She smiled and nodded. She picked her shirt up off the ground and put it on. Not being able to find her jeans Ryan picked them up and helped her put them on.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**January 25, 1997**

**8:00 PM**

**Ryan Forman's Garage**

Ryan plugged the amps in and took his guitar out of the case. It was a white Gibson with a sticker of the Smashing Pumpkins logo on it. He raised it up to his eyes and blew the dust of it. He pulled the pick out and plugged the guitar in. Jennifer entered and smiled at him. "Sober enough to practice?" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah and well. I want to play bass with you guys again." Jennifer smiled. Tyler arrived with his drumsticks. He pulled the drum set out of the van sitting in the garage. Jennifer tuned her bass and plugged it into the amp. Justin walked in and grabbed the microphone out of the van.

"You guys ready?" Tyler asked.

"You friggin' know it." Justin said. He switched the microphone on. "Lets go."

"Cherub Rock?" Jennifer said.

"Indeed." Ryan replied. He walked over to the amp and turned it on. Noticing the volume was at two he cranked it up to ten. He smiled and looked over at Jennifer she nodded. Tyler started the drum roll. It stopped and Ryan came in with a short solo soon the sound of a deep bass came in and Ryan picked up the electricity and made it sound like a rock song. The two continued to play for another 50 seconds then Justin started to sing in his Billy Corgan like voice. Soon the neighbors walked over to the driveway and watched and listened to there sounds. It felt good to be back together and playing. They continued into the night.


	15. I Can Still hear you Drown

**A/N:** Thanks to all who did and will review. Also be sure to check out August 18th, 2005 which is in the time line of The Kids Are Alright

"**_I can still hear you when you drown_**"- Drown- Gish

After Ryan has a dream about Jennifer drowning he goes into a deep depression. The only way he can relive himself of it is by writing songs. But what happens when Jennifer is attacked by Luke and pulled underwater down by the lake late one night?

**A/N:** I do not own or work for That '70s Show or the Smashing Pumpkins. All I want to see is that the Smashing Pumpkins reunite. The only thing I own are the gang's kids and the songs that Ryan writes.

**

* * *

Point Place, Wisconsin **

**February 5, 1997 **

**12:45 A.M.**

**Ryan Forman's Bedroom**

There he was. He was sitting on the side of the bed thinking about her. She was dragged to somewhere in Alaska for some stupid modeling show Jackie had to be in. She asked her to stay, but no she had to be dragged along so hopefully some of Jackie's talents rubbed off on her. "What talents?" Ryan muttered. "All she can do is clog dance." He sighed again and knew she would be up. His eyes were shutting so he went under the covers and drifted off to sleep. They were sitting on the lake shore talking to each other. Then something pulled her into the water dragging her deeper and deeper into the lake. He dove in after her to find that he was too late. She was dead and there was nothing he could do. He swam bake to the shore slowly and collapsed on the shore. He broke down and started to cry. He shot up in his bed. "No. It can't be real." The phone rang downstairs and he went to get it. He walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen where the phone was. He picked the receiver up and put it to the side of his head. "Hello?"

"Oh my god it's so good to hear your voice." her voice said.

"Same here Jen." Ryan replied. "So why did you have to call me at-" He glanced over at the clock. "1:53 A.M.?"

"Felt like it." she replied. "And I miss you. I just want to strangle Jackie. She's so annoying." The conversation continued on for awhile and then the line went dead. He shrugged and went back to bed. The dream came back and kept replaying itself over and over again until he woke up in the morning. Gwen had come wandering in. Her golden hair appeared in his face.

"Ryan where's MJ?" Gwen asked. Ryan wiped the sweat off of his face.

"I don't know Gwen." Ryan replied. He slumped out of bed and felt like he would never be happy again. He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Ryan.'' Christian said.

"I'm not in the mood for any zany schemes right now Christian." Ryan said. He walked into the kitchen.

"Ay no." Christian said. "Ryan will never be the same again. And I had a really good idea this time." Christian sat down on the couch.

"It'll all be good Christian." Justin said. "He just misses Jennifer."

"I hope you're right man." Tyler said. "Cause if he ain't our band is gonna suck."

"Knock it off." Justin said. "Just cause Ryan is depressed doesn't mean we're gonna suck. And he writes some of his best songs when he's depressed. He's like Billy friggin' Corgan."

"Talking about Billy Corgan." Tyler said. "Did you hear that the Pumpkins are actually coming to Point Place?"

"Holy shit!" Justin exclaimed. "We've got to get tickets!"

"They've got a competition for backstage passes for the show." Tyler said. "But you gotta have a band of four. It's the day after Jen gets back and we've got to sign up by today."

"Well maybe we should sign up then." Justin said.

"Good idea." Christian said. He pulled a Twizler out of his pocket and took a bite out of it.

"You are a freaky little man Christian." Justin said. "And don't ever change." Justin and Tyler got up from the house and headed down to the WFPP station. There was what felt like a never ending line into the station. "Damn it Tyler! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He hit Tyler on the back of the head.

"Well with Jennifer gone I didn't know if she wanted to!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear her say, 'I'd do anything for Smashing Pumpkins tickets'?" he asked in a girly voice.

"No." Tyler said. "I don't pay attention to her that often. She gets on my nerves most of the time."

"God you're an idiot." Justin said.

**

* * *

Point Place, Wisconsin **

**February 5, 1997**

**12:00 PM**

**Forman Kitchen**

Ryan sat at the table and took a half hearted bite of his sandwich and set it back down on his plate. Donna walked over to him and sat next to him. "Come on Ryan. Why are you so down?" she asked. Ryan sighed and pushed a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"I had a dream that I didn't find particularly happy last night." he said in a depressed drone.

"What was it about?" she asked him.

"Well." Ryan said. "Jennifer and I were down by the lake and something pulled her underwater. I tried to save her but I couldn't. By the time I had gotten into the water she was out of sight." Donna squinted a bit.

"So you weren't having sex right?" she asked.

"Mom. This isn't the time for jokes." Ryan said. "I may have a problem." He got up and went down to the basement. He walked slowly down the steps and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He started to scribble words onto a blank sheet. He finished and titled it "Running Away From It".

_There I go I can't stay here_

_And I can't face it_

_It's too horrible_

_I have to run_

_I have to run far away_

_I cannot face the truth_

_It is too horrible_

_It's bleeding on me_

_It's bleeding the truth_

_All about the skeletons_

_In my closet_

_And I'm running away from it_

_And I cannot face it_

_So I'm running away from it_

_I cannot face it_

_Or look it in the eye_

_It's the sad truth_

_That I cannot stay here_

_I really want to_

_But it will just put another nail_

_Into my coffin_

_One day I might be able to come back_

_But until then_

_I must run from it_

_Its ugly head_

_Is destroying me_

_And I'm running away from it_

_And I cannot face it_

_So I'm running away from it_

_I cannot face it_

_Or look it in the eye_

_Why oh why _

_Must I run_

_It isn't my choice_

_It just follows me everywhere_

_And it destroys_

_Everyone I love_

_For it is a ticking time bomb_

_Set to destroy the world_

_And I'm running away from it_

_And I cannot face it_

_So I'm running away from it_

_I cannot face it_

_Or look it in the eye_

_And I'm running away from it_

_And I cannot face it_

_So I'm running away from it_

_I cannot face it_

_Or look it in the eye_

_And I'm running away from it_

_And I cannot face it_

_So I'm running away from it_

_I cannot face it_

_Or look it in the eye_

_So goodbye until then_

_I will see you again_

_All I can do is hope_

_That this skeleton in my closet_

_Never gets out_

_And I'm running away from it_

_And I cannot face it_

_So I'm running away from it_

_I cannot face it_

_Or look it in the eye_

_The last thing I ever say to you_

_May be goodbye_

_I just hope it isn't_

_So goodbye and I hope this will not_

_Be the last thing I say to you_

He tried to smile at his work but he couldn't. "Well I guess it's a good song for me." he sighed. He started to write again. Two hours later he had another song written. He titled it "The Girl Next Door". It was an homage to his favorite comic book character Spider-Man.

_I'm looking out my window_

_She's right there_

_He red hair_

_And her blue eyes_

_She's the fairest of all_

_And I really wish_

_I could say_

_That I love you to her_

_But I can't _

_Cause I'm just another nerd_

_She'd prefer the jocks_

_Or maybe my best friend_

_But until then _

_She's still just the girl next door_

_I hope some day that I'll tell her_

_That I love you_

_And that she'll say_

_She loves me too_

_But until then all I can do_

_Is hope that she loves me too_

_I'm just staring out the window_

_Until then all I can do_

_Is hope he loves me too_

_Until then she's still just the girl next door_

_They tell me not to worry_

_I'll find the one that's right for me_

_But all I can say is that_

_She's the only one for me_

_But until then _

_She's still just the girl next door_

_I hope some day that I'll tell her_

_That I love you_

_And that she'll say_

_She loves me too_

_But all I can do_

_Is hope she loves me too_

_All I can do now_

_Is look out that window_

_Until then all I can do_

_Is look out that window_

He sighed again and shrugged. Tyler and Justin walked into the basement. "How are your song writing skills right about now?" Justin asked.

"Here are your two fucking songs." Ryan said. "Preform them for whatever reason I don't give a damn."

"Whatever Forman man." Justin said. "Listen. We're doing a thing at WFPP for Pumpkins tickets on the 13th. Bring the guitar and be ready to play some of their songs.

**

* * *

Point Place, Wisconsin **

**February 13, 1997**

**8:00 PM**

**WFPP Station**

Ryan, Jennifer, and Tyler stood outside in the heatwave that had swept over Wisconsin just yesterday. Ryan had his guitar in its case with the strap around his shoulder, Jennifer with her bass in the same fashion as Ryan and Tyler had his drumsticks and looking over at the drumming procedure for every last Smashing Pumpkins song ever recorded. Justin walked out. "Ok they're ready for us." he said. The three of them walked into the station with big grins on their faces, excluding Ryan due to the depression he was in.

"Band name?" a man asked.

"Uh." Justin said. "One sec." He pulled Ryan, Jen and Tyler toward him. "We need a band name."

"Uh, Kung Blue?" Tyler said.

"No!" the three exclaimed.

"Point Place Experiment?" Jennifer suggested.

"Too corny." Justin said.

"Falling Down Stairs?" Ryan said.

"Excellent Forman man." Justin said. He turned back to the man. "We're Falling Down Stairs."

"Ok." the man said as he tried to hide his laugh. He opened the door and the four stepped in. Billy Corgan, James Iha and D'Arcy Wretzky were sitting behind a table. Obviously Jimmy Chamberlin was out for the day after having too much to drink or having a tad too much heroine. They set up and plugged the guitar and bass into the amp.

"Uh let's go with Bullet With Butterfly Wings." Billy said. The other two nodded.

"Bullet With Butterfly Wings." D'Arcy said. Justin nodded and cleared his throat. Ryan gulped and Jennifer pushed her hair into her face. Tyler sat behind the drum set unnerved as cool as a cucumber. "One, two, three, go." Justin said. Behind his glasses his eyes widened.

"_The world is a vampire_'' There was a few seconds of a bass solo and then Justin started to sing again.

"_, sent to drain  
Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
And what do I get, for my pain  
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game  
Even though I know-I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold-like old job  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal  
But can you fake it, for just one more show  
And what do you want, I want to change  
And what have you got  
When you feel the same  
Even though I know-I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold-like old job  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son  
Tell me I'm the chosen one  
Jesus was the only son for you  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
And I still believe that I cannot be saved_"

Tyler, Jennifer and Ryan played their hearts out while Justin sung the best he had ever done. "Wow." James said. "That was impressive."

"May I ask who writes your songs?" Billy asked. Ryan stepped up.

"That'd be myself." he said.

"Guitar and writing the songs." Billy said. "Now that shows that ya don't need to be lead singer to write."

"Actually Justin does is just sit around while I write." Ryan added. The entire room laughed.

"Good one." D'Arcy said. "Good one."

"Ok now we're going to need to hear a song that you have written." Billy said.

"Ok." Justin said. He walked over to the rest of the band. "What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"The Girl Next Door." Ryan said.

"I don't know the words to that!" Justin exclaimed in a quiet voice.

"Fine I'll do it." Ryan said. "Just play some guitar in the background. I thought you the entire song so play it." Justin nodded and Ryan walked up to the table. "We are going to need to borrow a guitar for one song."

"Ok." Billy said. "Where do you plan on getting it?"

''Uh, maybe you could lend us one?" Ryan said. James nodded and handed a guitar over to Ryan. Ryan handed his guitar with the Smashing Pumpkins logo on it to Justin. Ryan tuned the guitar and stepped up to the microphone. "The Girl Next Door." He played a quiet little 30 second guitar solo and a soft drum roll was played by Tyler. Soon another soft playing of chords came from Justin and Jennifer. "Go!'' The song picked up pace and became louder and faster.

"_I'm looking out my window_

_She's right there_

_He red hair_

_And her blue eyes_

_She's the fairest of all_

_And I really wish_

_I could say_

_That I love you to her_

_But I can't _

_Cause I'm just another nerd_

_She'd prefer the jocks_

_Or maybe my best friend_

_But until then _

_She's still just the girl next door_

_I hope some day that I'll tell her_

_That I love you_"

There was another soft playing of chords and Ryan walked over to Jennifer and looked her in the eyes and started to sing again. The truth was he had really written this song for her.

"_And that she'll say_

_She loves me too_

_But until then all I can do_

_Is hope that she loves me too_

_I'm just staring out the window_

_Until then all I can do_

_Is hope he loves me too_

_Until then she's still just the girl next door_

_They tell me not to worry_

_I'll find the one that's right for me_

_But all I can say is that_

_She's the only one for me_

_But until then _

_She's still just the girl next door_

_I hope some day that I'll tell her_

_That I love you_"

Jennifer blushed and smiled at him. She tried not to get distracted and then Ryan walked back to the front with Jennifer walking over by him. He played a loud, sharp guitar solo and did a rock star kick. They sing the words into the same microphone together.

"_And that she'll say_

_She loves me too_

_But all I can do_

_Is hope she loves me too_

_All I can do now_

_Is look out that window_

_Until then all I can do_

_Is look out that window_"

There was a soft playing of chords and then the song stopped and Ryan dropped down onto his knees. D'Arcy clapped and smiled. "So you two have something goin' on don't you?" she laughed.

"Aw they're just like us D'Arcy." James said laughing.

"Ha ha." Jennifer said. "Very funny. This isn't "Lets Make A Date"." Billy nodded.

"So you guys were the last band of the day." Billy said. "Results will be posted tomorrow morning." Ryan handed James the guitar back.

"Keep it." James said. Ryan shrugged and kept it. His own guitar that his guitar hero had used and that he had played in front of.

"So get some rest and don't let the results get to your head." Billy finished.

**

* * *

Point Place, Wisconsin **

**February 14, 1997**

**1:57 AM**

**The Lake**

Jennifer walked down to the lake to calm herself. Dressed in just a bikini she jumped into the lake. For a few minutes she swam around. Minutes later Luke stood on the shore. "Hello Jenny." he grinned.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY LUKE!" she yelled. He jumped in and dunked her head underwater. She fell to the bottom. Someone heard this and saw her drowning. The person swam down to the bottom after her and rescued her. Jennifer was taken to the hospital and Ryan was called. He ran to the hospital in a heartbeat and was standing in the waiting room.

"Good news bad news." the doctor said. "Good news is we saved her. Bad news is the person who tried to kill her got away and she has brain loss. Too much water got into her head. Temporary side effect. Last about a week or two." Ryan nodded. His dream had come true. Jennifer was injured and he couldn't help her. Tears ran down his face and he entered her room. He kissed her lips tenderly. They were blue and cold. He sat by her as he cried.

"Please don't leave me Jenny." Ryan said. At noon Tyler and Justin ran in.

"WE GOT THE TICKETS MAN!" they exclaimed.

"SOME FUCKING FRIENDS YOU GUYS ARE!" Ryan yelled. "JENNIFER ALMOST DIED AND YOU SHOW UP AT NOON CELEBRATING ABOUT SOME FUCKING TICKETS! YOU FUCKING HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" D'Arcy Wretzky for some reason was standing outside the door and heard all of this.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked. She put her hands on her shoulders. "Things happen."

"No." Ryan said. "I should have been there. I could have saved her."

"There was nothing you could've done." she replied. "Just be glad she's alive."

"DO YOU THINK I'M NOT FUCKING GLAD SHE'S ALIVE?" Ryan yelled. "DO YOU THINK I'M A FRIEND WHO JUST CARES ABOUT TICKETS AND COMES IN ALMOST 11 HOURS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED CELEBRATING ABOUT TICKETS? FUCK NO! I WAS HERE IN A HEARTBEAT!" Ryan stormed out of the room. He grabbed something by the staircase and walked up onto the roof. It was his guitar. He played it softly. Tears ran down his face. He sat down on the edge as his legs dangled over the side of the building.

"_I took my love and took it down  
I climbed a mountain, I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in a snow covered hill  
'til a landslide brought it down _

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?

Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I've  
Built my life around you  
Time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too  
I'm getting older, too

I took my love and took it down  
I climbed a mountain, I turned around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hill  
The landslide brought it down  
The landslide brought it down"

"That was beautiful." D'Arcy said. "I've never heard that song played with so much soul in it before."

"Well maybe that's what happens when you see your girlfriends death in a dream a week before she gets seriously injured in the same way as in your dream." D'Arcy shook her head.

"You know I went through like something like this when I was starting out with the Pumpkins.

"Whatever." Ryan said. He got up and left.

* * *

**A/N:**More on the shocking developments in the next chapter. I hope this gets more people to review. I put my heart and soul into this chapter. All you have to do is say great chapter or something, and I don't mind flames. 


	16. Wanna Go For A Ride?

**A/N:** I'm still working my ass off for these and I'm still trying to add some depth to them. Thank you SpotlessLadybug and Fez for reviewing. Yeah I keep forgetting the preview. But I'm gonna try something out for this next chapter. What is it? You'll just have to wait until the end of this chapter. There'll be quite a few flashbacks in this story from earlier chapters and when they were younger. Also I need some ideas for names for future chapters. If you have a specific song by the Pumpkins tell me. I'm always open for ideas.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Smashing Pumpkins, That '70s Show, or pretty much anything else. And if I did I'd make this story into a TV show and make the gang move to Madison. I only own my original characters and such. I also forgot to add something to the disclaimer last chapter so I'm going to add it here. I do not own Landslide written by Stevie Nicks of Fleetwood Mac.

**Summary: **In the wake of Jennifer's attack MJ's birthday just happens to occur and she goes out on a date with a Junior. One thing leads to another with a shocking discovery in Jennifer's past life.

"_**Wanna Go For A Ride?"- Zero-Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness

* * *

**_

**Wanna Go For A Ride?**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 14, 1997 **

**12:43 PM**

**The Hub**

Ryan sat down at a table with all the other teens around him making out. "Some Valentines Day this has turned out to be." Ryan muttered. MJ ran into The Hub.

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed. "You're here! I thought you forgot about my birthday tomorrow!"

"How the fuck do you care about a birthday more then a persons life?" Ryan asked.

"What are you talking about?" MJ asked. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"God you're all the same." Ryan said. "None of you care what happened to Jennifer last night." He got up. "I'm out of here so leave me alone."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY?" MJ yelled. Ryan gave her the finger and left. "That bastard!"

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**July 1, 1995**

**7:45 PM**

**Jennifer Burkhart's Bedroom**

Jennifer paced back and forth thinking about here thoughts about Ryan. Sure he was nice and all but he was her best friend. And he'd find her weird if she told her how she felt about him. "Do I tell him or do I not?" she muttered. Stephanie dropped down into her room.

"Why are we so nervous today?" she asked Jen. "Are you keeping something from our group?"

"Shut up Steph." Jennifer said. "Do you have to be such a fat ass bitch all the time? I swear. You're worse then Ms. Whiting."

"STOP CALLING ME FAT!" she yelled.

"Well you are pretty damn huge." Jennifer said. It was true. She did weigh a lot for her age. She weighed more then some guys.

"So?" she asked. "Justin loves the way I look. He's says I'm super thin."

"Yeah well if he told you the truth you'd sit on him." Jennifer giggled.

"Why I never!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You bitch!'' Stephanie slapped Jennifer on her cheek.

"You bitch!" she replied. She tried to pull her down but Stephanie didn't budge. "Oh just fall already bitch. All you have to do is sit on me and then you win. It's like it has always been."

"I'm too mature now." Stephanie said.

"Steph." Jennifer said. "You're saying you're 12 and mature? God you haven't even had your period yet!"

"I'm a late bloomer!" she yelled back. "And don't even try to make Ryan fall for you!"

"God you're a dumbass." Jennifer said. She grabbed a box off of her dresser and crawled out her bedroom window with Stephanie struggling behind. "Oh give me a break! This isn't friggin gym class Steph!" She helped Stephanie out the window and they walked across the street to the Forman house. She entered the basement. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey Jen." Ryan said. "Hey Steph."

"Hey Ryan." Stephanie purred.

"Ok?" Ryan said. "What's up with her?"

"No idea." Jennifer said. "Just being a dumbass. She bitch slapped me a few minutes ago. No idea why."

"Hello!" Stephanie yelled. "I can hear you!"

"Nobody gives a damn." Jennifer said.

Several hours later Ryan thought everyone had left so he headed up to his room. He pulled his shirt off and turned his head.

"Hello Ryan." Stephanie purred. She walked over to him and started to kiss his chest.

"Stephanie." Ryan said. "Knock it off." She pushed him down onto the bed with her long red hair in his face.

"No." she said. She got up and closed his door. "That crappy video I got you wasn't your real present." She unbuttoned her shirt and she pulled her arms around her back and unhooked her bra. "This is." She spread her legs over Ryan's chest as she sat on him. She ran one of her fingers over his chest. Her bloated stomach hung over his. She slid down and lay on him. "You know. Ever since I first met you I fell in love with you." She started to kiss him up and down his neck.

"Get off of me!'' Ryan exclaimed. He pushed her off and there was a thud.

"Fine." Stephanie said. "If that's the way you want it that's the way it'll be." She blew him a kiss. "I'll be waiting for you my love." She put her shirt back on and left the room.

"Damn." Ryan said. "She turned me on good."

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 14, 1997 **

**1:15 PM**

**The Water Tower**

Ryan sat atop the water tower. He had just recalled the memory. "To think." he muttered. "I still have feelings for her." He looked up at the faded pot leaf. "Is that giving me the finger?" Stephanie sat down next to him. "Hey Steph."

"Hey Ryan." she replied. "Horrible what happened to her isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Ryan said. "Listen Steph. Remember two years ago on my birthday?"

"How I came onto you and pinned you on your bed and you shoved me off?" she asked. "Yeah. I still feel the same way now I felt then." She put her arms around herself as a cold breeze lofted through the air. Even though it was extremely hot yesterday it had almost frozen overnight. He smiled at her. "What?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Ryan said. He pulled Stephanie closer so they were pressed up against each other and he kissed her. She pulled out quickly and looked shocked at him.

"Ryan. Are you ok?" Stephanie asked. He nodded.

"The fact is over the years my feelings have changed." Ryan said. "And the fact is. I love you." He had whispered this last part into her ear. Stephanie giggled and her curves jiggled behind her coat.

"I love the feeling of your warm breath on my ear Ryan." Stephanie whispered into his ear. "And I love you too." She hugged him tightly. "Why do you love me Ryan?" He looked her in her eyes beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't stop staring at them.

"The way you act," he said into her ear. "Your additude, your beauty, everything. I'm in love with you Stephanie. But the fact that I'm dating Jen and you're dating, or at least what sounds like dating, Tyler means that we can't be together. And if we broke up we couldn't rush into a relationship. We'd have to let it be gradual. Let it come in a month or so." She giggle.

"Well we could keep it our dirty little secret." she purred. She ran one of her fingers down his chest. She nibbled on his ear lobe a bit and kissed his neck. Ryan smiled at her and she pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"We can't do that now Stephanie." Ryan said. "It's too early in the day and our relationship. Not to mention that we'd need a place where no one could ever find us." She kissed him passionately with tongue.

"I know where." Stephanie purred.

"Tell me later." Ryan said. "I think it's time we check up on Jennifer." She nodded in agreement. "Well at least you care about how she's doing. Justin and Tyler only cared about the backstage passes to the Smashing Pumpkins and MJ is being a bitch and only thinking about her birthday." The two walked to the hospital beside one another. Stephanie's hair blew in the wind and Ryan watched her. "_God I need to pull her into a bathroom somewhere._" he thought. No. He couldn't. Jennifer and him were still together. They walked through the hospital and into her room. They entered the room and shut the door behind them.

"Jennifer?" Stephanie cooed.

"You awake Jen?" Ryan asked.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**October 31, 1989 **

**7:23 PM**

**Forman House**

Jennifer looked at Ryan. It was Halloween and he wasn't even in a costume. She looked at her friend Stephanie Kelso who was oddly going as Supergirl. "Do you guys like my costume?" Stephanie asked.

"Whatever." Ryan and Jennifer replied. Justin Hyde and Christian walked into the room.

"I am ready!" Christan exclaimed. He was wearing a Batman costume and had a jack-o-lantern pail in his hands while Justin stood there in a hockey jersey. He looked at Ryan and Jennifer.

"Where are your costumes man?" he asked.

"I'm not dressing up this year." Ryan said. "I don't find going as some kid dressed up that cool anymore."

"Yeah." Jennifer said. "Not cool and stuff." Ryan looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Never mind." Justin said. "I'm sorryI even asked the stupid question."

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 14, 1997 **

**1:43 PM**

**Jennifer Burkhart's Hospital Bedside**

Ryan and Stephanie stood by the bed when Jennifer finally opened her eyes. "R-R-Ryan?" she said.

"In the flesh." he said. "Thank god you're alive." He hugged Jennifer and then looked her in the eyes.

"So we won the tickets is what I heard." Jennifer laughed weakly.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "And D'Arcy showed up."

"She did?" Jennifer asked. "Damn. I missed her."

"She left something I see." Ryan said. He pointed over to the corner. It was a bass signed by her. Not only did it read her name but also "Get well soon and find the bastard who tried to kill you." Jennifer laughed at it.

"She always did have a good sense of humor." she said. "So when can I get out of this friggin bed?"

"Whenever you feel like you want to leave." a nurse out in the hall said.

"Let's go now." Jennifer said. She smiled at him and got up from the bed.

"Jennifer just wait." Ryan said. "I need to tell you something."

"_Oh shit. Is he gonna tell her what I did?_" Stephanie thought.

"I think we need to spend some time just as friends and not as a couple." Ryan said. "It's my fault that you're getting hurt. And with us not dating you'll be safer. I don't know how long but it'll just have to happen."

"_Phew._" Stephanie thought.

"Ok." Jennifer said. "If it's for the good of the cause maybe we should see other people while we're at it."

"Ok." Ryan said. "If that's how you want it that's how it will be." He looked into her eyes. "Just remember. I will always love you." A tear came down Jennifer's eye.

"I will always love you too Ryan." she whispered into his ear. He kissed her one last time and hugged her.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 15, 1997 **

**12:43 PM**

**Forman Living Room**

MJ had forced everyone to wear those stupid party hats. Even Mr. Bonkers J. Pinciotti the third was wearing one. "This is gay." Ryan said.

"Agreed." Stephanie said. "I can't wait for this dumb thing to be over."

"Oh yeah." Justin added.

''Can we just hurry up MJ?" Ryan asked.

"Just lay off it." MJ said. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I have a date tonight." The room burst into laughter.

"Jesus that is funny." Christian said.

"So who's the date with?" Tyler asked. "Santa Claus?" The room continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Whatever." they all said in unison. After many hours the house had been deserted and the only two who were in the house were Ryan and Stephanie, or so they thought. They could hear moans from MJ's room and wails of pain. "What the fuck?" Ryan said. They were sitting on the couch making out.

"It's just the wind." Stephanie said seductively. "Just stay here and have some fun."

"Just come on." Ryan said. "Someone may be sick."

"Fine." Stephanie said. "But I'm not putting my shirt back on." She put her bra back on and the two started up the stairs. Stephanie walked close with her breasts against his back.

"Man that feels good." Ryan said. Her breasts were warm and jiggly.

"What I was built for." Stephanie said. "To make the opposite sex feel good." She giggled and they stood outside MJ's bedroom door. Her scream was muffled. Ryan burst into the room to find MJ tied down onto the bed with bruises all over her body. All she was wearing were her underpants and her bra. Her date was standing by the bed.

"You bastard." Ryan said. He lunged at him and knocked him over. "You fucking bastard." Ryan kicked him in the groin. The boy groaned in pain. "Get the fuck out of here." Her date got up and ran out the room. Ryan untied the ropes and slipped the towel off.

"Oh thank god." MJ said. "Thank you Ryan."

"No prob little sis." Ryan said. "So how far did he go?" MJ gulped.

"All the way." she sobbed. "I lost my virginity on my birthday to some guy who doesn't even love me."

"Yeah well he can go to jail for that MJ." Ryan said. "Just don't let Kitty find out."

"Why shouldn't Grandma know?" MJ asked.

"Then you'll have to live with them again." Ryan said. MJ shuddered.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 16, 1997 **

**12:43 AM**

**Jennifer Burkhart's Bed**

Jennifer tossed and turned in her sleep. She dreamed about Ryan. Why did she agree with him? Yeah well so far she hadn't been hurt but it had been less then 24 hours since she was attacked. Fast recovery. She opened her eyes up and reached over to a photo album by the side of her bed. She turned her lamp on and opened the album. She relived all the good times with him. She still could have good times with him but not in the same way. She laughed a little at a picture of her on his back at that football game just last fall against Green Bay High.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**November 17, 1996 **

**9:43 PM**

**Point Place High School Football Stadium**

The crowd sat on the edge pf their seats and the ball was snapped. The quarterback for Green Bay yelled out hike and the ball was snapped. Stephanie sat on Tyler's lap and Jennifer held on tightly to Ryan's arm. Christian who was preparing to make the entire town remember him stood in the end zone. Justin sat on the bench as a fourth string fullback and MJ was in the bathroom. MJ ran out and sat next to Jennifer. A linebacker for Point Place ran around the offensive line. They had blitzed. He jumped at the Sophomore quarterback. What was thought to be a sack resulted in a fumble. The crowd roared and stood up and their feet Tyler wearing a Viking hat. One of the safeties scooped up the ball and ran it into the end zone. Christan threw his trench coat off and started to streak across the field. He had the words "Viking Pride" on his back. A few of the police attempted to catch him but he dogged them. The Point Place High fans stormed the field and tore down the goalposts. It was the final game of the season and they had made the playoffs. Jennifer jumped on Ryan's back and MJ took the picture of the two. Ryan fell onto the ground and he turned so he was laying on his back and kissed Jennifer deeply and passionately.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 16, 1997 **

**1:43 PM**

**Burkhart House**

A flash of memory came in front of Jennifer's eyes. She finally knew who her father was. "How can it be him?" she asked. "I don't even look like him." She shook her head and buried her face in her arms. Tears dripped down her face and she thought about it. "His brother was Justin Hyde." She forgot about Jimmy and Gwen. She barely knew the two. Hyde had abandoned her when she was only a baby. "That bastard." She cried as she saw the truth. Hyde had been cheating on Jackie. Did she know? Who knows. Jackie didn't know a lot of things. Like who the Smashing Pumpkins are. She shook her head and slammed her fist down on the table. "Why the fuck is she dating him even after what happened?"

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 16, 1997 **

**9:43 PM**

**Ryan Forman's Bedroom**

Stephanie Kelso's breasts and stomach lay against Ryan Forman's back. She was wearing a bra and she was itching to take it off. They had fallen in love with each other. She turned Ryan onto his back and lay on top of him and stared to kiss him. Ryan got hard down in the pants area as his "special part" jetted out against her "pleasure point". He sneaked his tongue into her mouth as they kissed. She pulled out after a few minutes. "I need you Ryan." she moaned. "I need to get into you."

"Not now Steph." Ryan whispered into her ear. "It's still too early. And my family will hear us."

"My place is empty." she said sexily as she put more of her weight onto Ryan's body. She spread her leg out and wrapped them around his waist.

"Yeah well Tyler will think somethings up when he gets back." Ryan said.

"Fine." Stephanie said. "If we could drive we could go up to my uncles cabin which no one ever uses."

"I think I know someone who could give us a ride." Ryan said.

"Who?" Stephanie asked. She shifted all of her weight up as she jumped up slightly and then came crashing back down on Ryan.

"Ow." Ryan said. "Your sister Meg." He pulled her closer and more of her weight shifted onto him.

"For what reason would Meg give us a ride?" Stephanie asked. "She'd think something was up."

"Stephanie, you're sister is slower than you." Ryan said. Stephanie gigged a bit and then processed the insult.

"Now you're not going to get my best work tonight." Stephanie teased.

"Damn." Ryan said. "Damn it all to hell." She giggled again and started to suck on Ryan's neck and left a hickey there. She pushed down on him again and there was a soft creak. "Damn Steph." He looked into her eyes. "How much do you freakin weigh?"

"150." she said quickly.

"Stephanie you're a bit more then an average girl your age." Ryan said. "Hell. You're more then a 21 year old woman. Not that I've got anything against it just think about it. You gain what? 10 pounds a year. By the time you're 19 you'll weigh 205 pounds. You may have an eating disorder. If you go on like this you may have problems with your health."

"Yeah in the future." Stephanie said. "But you've got more to love when you're in love with the great Stephanie Kelso."

"Yeah well you've got a point." Ryan said. "But still. Don't do this to your body. It can only take so much."

"I know when to stop Ryan." Stephanie said. "But can we just get that ride already?" Ryan nodded and tossed her shirt to her. Stephanie put it back on and slid her skirt back on under the covers. They got out from under the covers and left the room.

"Listen." Ryan said. "Just say that you're just wanting to spend a bit of time away from Point Place. And I'm there just to make sure you don't get lost and nothing is gonna happen between us."

"You mean no sex?" Stephanie asked watery eyed.

"No." Ryan said. "That's just what you say."

"Oh." Stephanie said. "I get where you're going."

"Good." Ryan said. Several minutes later they were in a car with Meg Kelso driving them up to Door County. An hour later they waved goodbye as she sped off. They entered the cabin. "Damn. This cabin is nice." The cabin had velvet rugs and oakwood walls. There were several rooms and a fully stocked kitchen. She smiled at him and showed him to a bedroom where she told him to wait in the closet until she called him.

"You can come out now Ryan." Stephanie said seductively. He opened the closet door and looked at Stephanie. She was wearing some fancy laced bra and a bikini bottom. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Ryan said. He walked over to her and took his shirt off and pushed her down on the bed and lay on top of her and reached behind her back. He had started to unhook her bra.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**December 16, 1993 **

**5:30 PM**

**Forman Basement**

An eleven year old Stephanie Kelso looked into Ryan Forman's eyes. She had fallen in love, or what she thought was love, with him. She thought about kissing him but decided against it. They were close friends but she wasn't sure if he loved him. She smiled at him and pushed her hair behind her ears. She moved onto the couch and sat right beside him. She put her hand on his leg and he looked at her oddly. "_What is she up to?_" Ryan thought. There had been a lot of weird things going on in his life. Like that dream he had about Jennifer last night. When he woke up he found out he had wet the bed. He had been nervous about it but then shrugged it off.

"Hi Ryan." Stephanie said.

"Hey Steph." Ryan said.

"You know I love The Simpsons right?" she asked him.

"Yeah Steph." Ryan said. "I've known that for a few years now."

"Cool." Stephanie said. "_Damn it I look like a retard now._" Stephanie thought.

"Well that was random." Ryan said.

* * *

Ryan pulled his shirt back on and kissed Stephanie on her forehead. "Well that was great." Ryan said. 

"Oh yeah." Stephanie agreed.

''Best sex I've ever had." Ryan said. Stephanie giggled.

"That's the only time you've had sex Ryan." Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah well still." Ryan said. "If I had that still would've been the best." On the outside Ryan may look happy but on the inside he was crying. He was crying for Jennifer. He missed her. Back in Point Place Jennifer was saying the same thing on the insides. She may look happy but she was weeping on the inside. She missed him and he missed her.

**

* * *

A/N:Weird ain't it? So how many people saw it coming? I'm talking about Ryan and Jennifer breaking up and Stephanie and Ryan getting together. Not to mention that Steph is cheating on Tyler. I will try to update as soon as I can. And I don't plan on abandoning this story anytime soon. Still no idea how long it's gonna be.**


	17. Oh, Mirror In The Sky What Is Love?

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. My computers being a bitch and this is my tenth time just trying to write the A/N, Disclaimer, Summary and chapter title. So hopefully this time it wont happed. The last chapter up was my second longest chapter yet right after Chapter 11. Woo hoo! Lets try to make this one as long!

**Disclaimer: **Same as last time.

**Summary: **Ryan spends a week in San Diego making sure MJ is ok, Justin questions the true meaning of love and comes clean to the girl he loves and Stephanie ponders if she's making the right decision going out with Ryan.

* * *

"_**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?" - Landslide, Pisces Iscariot**_

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 21, 1997**

**11:57 PM**

**Stephanie Kelso's Bed**

Ryan and Stephanie lay in her bed in the empty house. Under the covers the two were naked and Stephanie had her arms wrapped around Ryan's chest with her legs around his waist. He smiled at her and kissed both of her boobs. She giggled. "That tickles." she giggled.

"More the reason to continue." Ryan said. He continued to kiss her boobs over and over again. She moaned loudly.

"You know that only turns me on." Stephanie moaned. She pulled him closer so her spot was next to her favorite thing to "play" with.

"I know." Ryan said. He slid down under the covers and started to kiss her there.

"I NEED YOU RYAN!" she moaned in pleasure. He pulled her under the covers and they started to make love.

Many hours later the two got out of her bed and started to walk off the Ryan's house. They walked through the cold February morning. Ryan kissed her lips tenderly. She smiled at him and kissed him back. Ryan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up against him with her head resting on his shoulder as they walked through the streets. Ryan sighed and thought. "What is it Ryan?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing." Ryan said. "Just thinking."

"Whatever you say." Stephanie said. The two walked as the sky started to get grayer and grayer. Ryan looked up and tiny little white flakes started to fall from the sky. "Looks like God's got some dandruff." The two laughed and Ryan kissed her.

"Good one Steph." Ryan said. The bright white flakes landed in her bright red hair. As the wind blew they were blown out of her hair. Minutes later they walked down the steps into the Forman basement. Utter silence. Nobody was there. Ryan sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Stephanie sat down beside him on the couch. "Ah MTV. The bringer of music."

"Not to mention high quality programming." she added.

"True." he replied. He yawned and Stephanie slid over closer to his and sat on his lap. She smiled at him and moved her head closer and the two friends started to kiss. As he slid down on the couch so she lay on top of him someone started to walk down the stairs. Quickly the kiss broke and they sat on the couch staring at the TV. MJ came down the stairs crying. She hadn't been the same since what had happened on her birthday. She had been constantly crying and locked herself in her room.

"What's wrong MJ?" Stephanie asked. MJ's sobs stopped a bit.

"Well, due to what happened six days ago I have to go back to Moniker Marquette." she sobbed. She sat in the lawn chair with her knees up against her chest and her head up against her legs. "I can't go back there. Life sucked when I went there. I hate boarding school." Ryan got up and moved towards the stairs. "They assign friggin' boatloads of homework!" She ran back up the stairs.

"Well that was quite easy." Ryan said. Stephanie shook her head.

"It must really suck right now in her life." she muttered.

"Most likely." he replied. He walked back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Jennifer sat on one of the stools by the counter.

"Hey." she said. He sat down on a stool beside her.

"Hey." he replied. "So how have you been?"

"Good." Jennifer said. "Except Luke has been stalking me."

"What a surprise." he replied. "That's Luke alright."

"Yup." she replied. "So it's sad about MJ."

"No shit." he replied. "Always sad when things like this happen. Even worse when it happens to your sister." Donna and Eric walked into the kitchen. Justin, and Tyler opened the sliding glass door while Stephanie came up from the basement. MJ walked in behind them.

"Oh great." Eric said. "Now all the kids are gonna hear." Donna punched Eric on the arm.

"Deal with it." Donna said. Eric gulped and Donna sat down on the counter.

"This is just freaky." Tyler said. "It's like, we've gone back in time."

"Maybe we did." Christian said.

"Holy shit!" Eric exclaimed.

"Don't mind me." Christian said. "I'm just a friend."

"A friend who appears out of nowhere." MJ sulked.

"Well I guess we mine as well say it already." Donna said. "First, Ryan. You'll have to stay with your sister for a few weeks to make sure she's ok."

"What!" Ryan exclaimed. "Maybe there's a reason they have psychiatrists and councilors."

"Just be quiet." Eric said.

"And secondly," Donna started. She held her breath and Christian jumped up onto the edge of the counter and opened up a small bag of M&M's. "I'm pregnant." Christian fell off the counter.

"I'm ok." he said.

"Ok?" Ryan said. "What the hell?"

"Damn it Eric I told you we shouldn't have tried again." Donna muttered.

"Well sorry Miss "Let's Have Another Kid"!" Eric retorted.

"I'm out of here." Ryan muttered. He left the kitchen and headed down to the basement.

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**February 23, 1997**

**11:57 AM**

**Moniker Marquette Academy**

Ryan sat on the couch in MJ's dorm. He plucked a string on the guitar he held in his hands. He shook his head and scratched out the words on the paper. The door to the dorm turned and it opened. A girl about 14 or 15 entered the dorm. She had brown hair that went down just below her shoulders and sparkling green eyes. "Uh. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas freakin' past." he replied in a sarcastic tone. "Jesus. I'm MJ's bro." She looked at him again.

"Uh huh." she replied. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"After MJ being-" he started. "How can I put this? After her virginity was taken away our parents forced her to come back and I'm stuck here for a few weeks."

"A likely story." she replied. Ryan shook his head.

"God prep school girls are always so stubborn." he muttered.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**February 23, 1997**

**12:57 PM**

**Point Place High**

Stephanie sat in English class thinking about whether or not to break up with Tyler or if she didn't want to be with Ryan. _I wonder where Jennifer is. _She thought. She hadn't seen her since the big news about Donna being pregnant, and in a few months who knows what the hell she'd be like. She sighed and the bell rang. She'd have to make up her mind by the end of the month or else something bad was bound to happen.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**March 2, 1997**

**5:57 PM**

**Forman Basement**

Ryan walked down the basement stairs for the first time for several weeks. The boards creaked slightly and Stephanie was the only one sitting down there. He sat down in the lawn chair next to the couch. "Hey." she said blankly.

"Hey." he replied.

"We need to stop the relationship Ryan." she said.

"Ok?" he replied. Jennifer walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. She looked different than the last time he had saw her. She had a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of skin tight jeans. "Holy shit."

"Hey Ryan." she said in a slightly tired tone. She sat down on the couch next to Stephanie. The room stood eerily quiet for many minutes until Justin walked down the stairs. He sat down on top of the dryer and pulled a Popsicle out of the freezer. He took the wrapper off and reached for the remote and turned the TV on. He changed the channels every five seconds and finally stopped of FOX. The Simpsons played as Ryan and Stephanie looked each other in the eyes. Jennifer stared at the TV blankly in a somewhat bored manner.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**March 10, 1997**

**5:57 AM**

**Forman Basement**

Justin's eyes slowly opened. He reached next to the table and put on the purple tinted sunglasses on. A question buzzed in his head. _What exactly is love?_ he thought. He shook his head and started up the stairs. He had been living in the Forman's basement for the last three months of his life. He hadn't seen Jimmy in ages, and Gwen was now as quiet as hell now that MJ was gone. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room and out the front door. He closed the door and sat on the stoop of the house. It was still fairly dark out, but the first rays of dawn started to filter through the sky. A lone car drove past the house. He shook his head, and stood back up. He opened the door and closed it once again. He started to walk up the stairs. He walked down the hall, and into MJ's room. It was a blinding pink. There were lone scraps of paper on the wall. He noticed a lone letter sitting on her pillow. He walked over to her bed and picked it up. He opened the letter and pulled the paper out of the envelope. He sat down on the bed as he read it. It read:

_To Whom it may concern,_

_You are the one who has found this letter. I planted it here on March eighth of 1997. How could I have done this you may ask? To put it simply, I have gotten myself expelled from Moniker Marquette Academy in San Diego, California. How I did this I will not tell. I am living somewhere in secrecy. I have left five clues to help find me. They are:_

_1.It is dark and cold where I am._

_2.The creatures of the night have been known to run around it at nights._

_3.The friend of Eric and Donna Forman, Jackie Burkhart, Steven Hyde, Fez, and Micheal Kelso died after falling off of it_

_4.It looks like it's giving you the finger when you pass by it_

_5.It supplies a needed resource to Point Place_

It ended after that. Nothing else was written. He thought for a second. "God could she be more obvious." he muttered. He closed the door to her room and she slid down the banister of the stairs. Ryan lay on the couch downstairs staring at the ceiling, and muttering something to himself. "Hey. We're going to go get your sister, so get off your ass and in the car." Ryan looked over at Justin and laughed.

"You? Drive?" he laughed. He started to laugh extremely hard and fell to the ground while laughing.

"Shut up Forman." he replied. "If you think you can drive better be my guest." He stopped, and got up. He strolled into the kitchen and Justin followed him. Ryan picked up the keys to the ancient Vista Cruiser. They slid open the glass sliding door and walked into the open garage. Ryan unlocked the door and Justin slid in through the window. He put the key in the keyhole and turned the ancient car on. In moaned quietly, and Ryan put the car into reverse. It lurched back slowly until it was at the end of the driveway.

He shifted again and pressed down on the gas pedal slightly. The car started to lurch forward. "Damn it Forman go faster!'' Justin exclaimed.

"Well we have to look normal." he replied. "We're not in Millwaukee!" He shook his head. "Where the hell are we going anyways?"

"Water tower." Justin replied.

"You mean the one where-" he started.

"Yup." Justin replied. "That water tower." They continued down the road. A shadow darted further up the road. Ryan squinted his eyes and drove towards it. As they neared it the thing walked out of the bushes. "Get in the car." Ryan shook his head. The person got in the back and sat back there. "What are you doing out here Jennifer?"

"Well I saw you guys driving off, and I wanted to be a part of it." she replied. "And unlike you two I have a permit."

"A student drivers permit." Ryan added.

"Whatever." she replied. "I'm still old enough to drive."

"With a legal adult." Justin added.

"Just shut up." she replied. The ancient car pulled up to the water tower. Ryan pushed down on the brakes. Nothing happened.

"Damn it." he said. "The brakes aren't working." The car somehow picked up speed. The three jumped out of the car right before it hit the tower. The engine of the car started on fire. There was a loud creak that came from the tower. Justin started to look around the water tower until her saw the dark ruby red hair. He crouched down and shook her shoulder.

"Just five more minutes Mom." she moaned. He shook her shoulder again. "Fine! I'll get up!" She turned onto her back and opened her eyes. The first rays of the sun grew greater. She looked up at Justin and into the purple tinted sunglasses. She smiled slightly. "So you found me."

"Hell yeah." he replied. She sat up and looked at Justin again. She hadn't looked into his eyes for quite sometime. He sat down next to her. As he looked into her eyes he knew he had to say it.

"Uh MJ," he started. "How can I say this without sounding like an idiot?" He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Well, I uh, love you." MJ looked at Justin and laughed a bit. "What? I mean it! I'm not kidding!" She continued laughing and then stopped. She put her hands on his face. She removed the sunglasses from the teens face. She stared into his sparkling blue eyes, and smiled. She put her hands behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. Justin was shocked at first, but then eased into the kiss.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**March 14, 1997**

**12:07 PM**

**Point Place High School**

Ever since MJ had came back, and kissed him Justin had been a little different. Just a bit more happy. He was constantly staring into MJ's eyes. The seven friends sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria. MJ shook her head as she ate a slice of pizza. "I swear." she said. "The food here gets worse everyday."

"You can say that again." Christian added. He took a sip of some fruit punch.

"Dude, why are you drinking punch?" Tyler asked.

"It's just punch Tyler." he replied. "Is there something against drinking punch?"


	18. My earliest memory is of feeling diff

**A/N:** Well it's back to the writing board with the story. Hoping to get updates more frequently then normal. Winter Break, as the school districts call it, is coming up fairly soon and I hope to use that time to catch up on most of my stories. Well I've decided to add a chapter song listing thing like in Teenage Wasteland which I advise all of you to read.

_**"My earliest memory is of feeling different. My parents told me that I wasn't like other children."- Billy Corgan

* * *

**_

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 1st, 1997**

**1:25 A.M.**

**Forman Basement**

_**Tonight, Tonight- The Smashing Pumpkins**_

The television in the basement was set on MTV. It played the music video for the Smashing Pumpkins song Tonight, Tonight. It was a fairly old video, and would normally only get played in the dead of night. It was labeled by those at the high school, a midnight shift video. One Jennifer Burkhart stared at it half asleep. Ryan Forman was hunched over the keyboard of a computer looking for specific information. "Well it looks like they've replaced Chamberlain with a drum machine." he said. Jennifer sighed.

"Well he was asking for it with the heroin overdose." she replied. "But it's just not gonna sound the same without him." The two talked about the Smashing Pumpkins drummer Jimmy Chamberlain, and what was going to be doing drums for the Smashing Pumpkins upcoming album. "Any word on when it comes out?" The boy scrolled down slightly and frowned.

"None at all." he said in a sad tone. "Hopefully later this year. Corgan is giving any information about it." He sighed and closed the website. He moved the mouse to the selection menu and chose to shut it down. The computer slowly started to turn off the processes. Ryan turned the monitor off, and sat down next to Jennifer on the couch. "Life just hasn't been the same since MJ came back." Jennifer nodded.

"I know." she replied. "And I think your mom is going nuts." She laughed slightly. "You ever think that your family will be normal again?"

"Doubt it." he laughed. He shook his head. "Well there's always the Pumpkins concert to look forward to."

"When is that?" she asked. She cocked her head slightly.

"It's on the 21st of June." he replied. "At the Metro."

"But that's in Chicago." she replied. "Why would they give us tickets to a concert in Chicago?"

"Beats me." he replied. "But they gave us them for winning that damn contest." She shrugged.

"Better than sitting at home weeping in your room wanting to go." she replied.

"True." he replied. "Very true."

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 3rd, 1997**

**10:25 A.M.**

**Point Place High School**

_**Thirty-Three- The Smashing Pumpkins**_

Christian sat in his home-ec class. He was one of the only boys in the class, and often made fun of by the jocks. It was the price he payed by taking the class. Today the class stood in their kitchens and prepared food for the upcoming Spring Dance. Christian stood next to a table and put pieces of pepperoni in biscuits, and rolled them so the meat would not show. "The rolls are ready for the oven Kathy." he said. A tall blond girl with green eyes turned around and smiled at him. She walked over and picked up the tray of dinner rolls.

"Looking good Christian." she said. Christian was quite puzzled. The blond walked away towards the oven.

_''Is she implying that the dinner rolls are looking good?"_ he thought. He gulped and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and looked at Christian.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well-" he started. "Remember just a few seconds ago when you said looking good?"

"Yeah." she replied.

"Were you talking about the rolls or me?" he asked. Kathy laughed. And then stopped. She started again laughing even harder.

"You sure are funny Christian." she laughed. "I meant you."

"Oh." he replied. "I knew that." She laughed again. "Good day."

"But Christian." she said.

I said good day!" he replied. He walked away towards the door and grabbed the hall pass. He walked through the halls. He walked into the bathroom and stood up against the urinal. Ryan walked in shortly.

"Hey." he said. He stood up against the urinal a few down from him.

"Hey Ryan." he replied. "How's English?"

"Boring as ever." he replied. "We get to write a five page essay now on whoever we want."

"Well that sounds good." Christian replied.

"Well it's due in two days." he replied. "How the hell am I going to write a paper on the Smashing Pumpkins in two days?" He shook his head. "If that asshole Tormey wanted a good paper she'd wait 'till next year to collect mine! I'd barely scratch the surface in two days!"

"That's nice Ryan." he replied. "I've got to go." He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "Good day."

"Uh, Christian." he said.

"I said good day!" he replied. He walked out of the bathroom. Ryan shook his head.

"Your fly is open!" he yelled. Christian did not hear this and started to walk back to the home-ec room. It was nearly two hours later and Tyler sat down at the lunch table with a small carton of milk.

"Man we need some better food!" he exclaimed.

"We need some off-campus lunch is what we need." Jennifer replied.

"No shit man." Justin replied. "I'm getting sick of these damn hot dogs." He took a bite of the hot dog and spat it out. "There's a fucking hair in it!"

"Gross!" Stephanie exclaimed. "File a lawsuit against the school!"

"I don't have any money for a lawyer Steph." he replied. "And even if I did my dad would freak that the man is helping his son."

"You know Justin," MJ said in a dreamy far off voice. "Why don't we all just leave for the day."

"To where?" Christian asked. "Everywhere we go is full of adults."

"I can think of one place." MJ replied.

"Where?" the rest of the table said.

"Duh." she replied. "My house. Donna's at some parental training shit even though she's gone through it twice."

"Ok then." Justin replied. Ryan nodded.

"Shakedown 1979." Ryan said. The rest of the people sitting at the table nodded. The bell rung signaling for lunch to be over. The friends walked back to their lockers pretending to get their stuff. Christian looked across the hall to where Jennifer stood. She nodded her head, and he looked the opposite way and nodded and Justin he nodded at Christian and then nodded at MJ further down the hall. She slammed her locker and ran up the stairs to where Stephanie's locker was and nodded at her. This action continued until finally it reached Tyler a minute later.

The seven friends all met down by the library. And stared at each other from different parts of the library. They all walked towards the exit. Their eyes darted back and forth as they walked down the hall. The vice principal roamed the hall ways looking for students skipping class. Christian pulled an orange out of his backpack and hurled it past him. The vice principal ran towards the orange, and the seven ran as fast as possible. They were 100 meters away from the door. 30 seconds later Stephanie collapsed in the bushes about 30 feet from the school.

"Get up." Tyler muttered. She pulled a twig out of her red hair, and brushed herself off as she got up.

"Shut up Tyler." she replied.

"It's the man!" Justin yelled. The vice principal had opened the door and looked straight out at them.

"Run as fast as you fucking can." Jennifer muttered. The seven friends scattered in opposite directions towards different places in Point Place. Half and hour later all of the seven except for Christian sat in the basement. "Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know." Tyler replied. "Probably looking in the candy shop." Half way across town Christian had wandered into the Point Place General Hospital where Donna took her pregnancy classes. Christian wondered why he was in the place, and searched for the exit. Him and hospitals didn't go well together. He stumbled through the hospital, and searched for the exit. An hour later he walked in on his friends watching TV.

"Well thanks for leaving me alone you guys!" he exclaimed. Tyler laughed.

"We thought you were at the candy shop." he laughed.

"Uh Tyler." Ryan said. "That was just you who thought he was at the candy shop."

"You guys just wait!" Christian yelled. "There will one day be a song about a candy shop! And it will be famous!"

"Sure thing Christian." MJ laughed. "So whens the dance again?"

"The fifth." Stephanie replied. "But we need to do something crazy."

"Why don't we just drive a car through the gym?" Justin suggested.

"Sounds more like a homecoming thing." Tyler replied. "Plus which one of us can drive?" All eyes turned to Jennifer.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Oh no. I only have my drivers permit. I can't drive with you guys in the car, or by myself for that matter."

"You sound just like your mommy." Tyler mocked.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 5th, 1997**

**8:25 P.M.**

**Point Place High School**

_**Fuck You(An Ode To No One)-The Smashing Pumpkins**_

The seven friends stood in the parking lot around the Vista Cruiser. They didn't bother to wear tuxedos, or dresses, and came dressed in street clothes. "Ok, so we're gonna start a distraction." Justin said. "Christian will do some sort of exotic bird call which will signal Ryan, and MJ to open the gym doors to the outside so that Jennifer can drive into the gym. Before she drives in all of us will leave the gym through the doors, and hop in the Vista Cruiser. Which then Jennifer will drive wildly into the gym and we get out of the Cruiser in a completely awesome fashion."

"Ok?" Stephanie said. "What's the worst that will happen?"  
"The man will come down on us and we'll all get arrested." Justin replied.

"Count me in." Tyler said. Justin nodded.

"Well lets get started." he replied. "And if one of us gets caught we say nothing about the rest of us." MJ, Ryan, and Christian walked into the gym looking around at each other. The principal looked around for trouble makers, and Ryan signaled to Christian to go to the third floor bathroom and clog all the toilets. Five minutes later Christian came back with water dripping off the sleeve of his shirt.

"I hope you're happy!" he yelled.

"I sure am." Ryan replied.

"Now go to the principal and tell him that the toilets are clogged up." MJ said. "He'll believe you. Your not the evil kind of person."

"But I can be evil." Christian whined. "I hate you." Ryan and MJ laughed. "I am sorry my friends I did not mean it."

"Just go do it Christian." Ryan said. Christian sighed and walked off. Ryan and MJ walked over towards to gym doors to the open field. Justin sat on the roof of the Vista Cruiser staring towards the gym. Jennifer stuck her head out the window of the drivers seat.

"You think they're ok?" Jennifer asked. She looked up at him.

"They'll be fine." he replied. "Forman knows what he's doing." Tyler got out of the car and started running towards the woods. "Where the hell are you going LaPoint?"

"I gotta take a piss!" he replied. Justin sighed.

"Hurry up then!" he yelled. "We're not waiting for you!" Tyler continued running towards the woods. Back inside the gym Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" came on. Ryan bobbed his heads and lipped the words to the song. MJ shook his shoulder.

"Ryan," she said. "Christian made the call. Open the door and book it." He sighed and nodded. The two pushed open the two large doors that they were standing by, and Christian came running by. The two siblings followed after running back towards the car.

"Hurry up Forman!" Justin yelled. He slid down back into the car. Christian hopped into the back of the old car, and MJ got in the back sitting next to Justin. Jennifer gulped and turned on the car. "Wait Burkhart. Forman's not in yet." It was to late. She shifted the car into gear and hit the accelerator. The Vista Cruiser charged towards the gym and within 30 seconds it burst into the gym. The principal saw this and started running towards the car. Jennifer put the car in reverse, and drove back out of the gym, and into the field. She shifted gears again and drove as fast as possible.

"God damn it!" Ryan yelled. "Wait up!" The Vista Cruiser was far gone and Tyler emerged from the woods and ran over to Ryan.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Gone." Ryan replied.

"Get back here you punks!" a voice yelled.

"Shit." Ryan said. "It's Korpala. Run for the motherfucking hills." The two ran as fast as possible but the principal Mr. Korpala caught them. He tackled Tyler, and tripped Ryan up.

"Run man! Run!" Tyler yelled. It was too late. Korpala had his arm around his ankle. He pulled both up by the collars of their shirts and looked them square in the eyes.

"You two are in for a whole lot of trouble." he sneered. He dragged them back to the schools and into his office. "You know what I can do to you two?"

"Nothing." Ryan replied with a grin. "We're outside school hours and had nothing to do with what happened."

"Utter bull shit Forman." Korpala snapped. "I saw you standing with your sister opening the doors to the gym."

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 5th, 1997**

**10:25 P.M.**

**Forman Family Kitchen**

_**Polly- Nirvana**_

Eric, Donna, and Kelso starred at the two boys as MJ hit her head up against the wall. "What were you two thinking?" Donna yelled. "Do you know what this will do to your permanent record!"

"You know Tyler," Kelso said. "If you continue being a part of these kinds of things you won't have a house to live in." Tyler scoffed and ignored the threat by Kelso. "I'm serious!"

"Said the man who pretended to be a year younger then he actually was." Eric muttered.

"Shut up Eric!" Kelso exclaimed. "That's why I'm more mature then you!"

"Yeah, sure." he replied. "Donna continue."

"Thank you Eric." she replied. "Now Ryan, what were you thinking when you took part of this?"

"I didn't take any part!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't me!"

"And I was taking a piss in the woods!" Tyler exclaimed."Shut up Tyler." Ryan replied.

"Well it looks like you're both suspended for the rest of the year." Donna said. "Ryan you're lucky you have enough credits to pass, but Tyler. You're in serious trouble."

"Oh come on." Tyler said. "So I was half a credit short. I can make it up next year."

"Well you won't be seeing your friends until June Ryan." Donna said. "You screwed yourself by taking part of this, so you're in lock down. You can't leave the house."

"What about the Smashing Pumpkins concert?" he asked.

"That hasn't been decided upon yet." she replied. "Go to your room." Ryan dropped his head and sighed. He got up and left the kitchen, and walked through the living room.

"Having fun Forman?" Justin asked. He laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." he replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on For-" he started. But before he could finish Ryan punched him in the stomach.

"I don't give a damn Justin." he said. He continued through the living room and up the stairs. He walked down the hall and entered his bedroom. Jennifer sat on his bed flipping through a photo album she had found.

_**This Is A Call- Foo Fighters**_

"Hey." she said. She put the album down and got up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hey." he replied. He tried to smile but couldn't.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked.

"I'm suspended for the rest of the school year, and apparently in lock down. Which pretty much means I can only leave my room for dinner, or if something goes wrong."

"But Eric and Donna can't always be around." she replied.

"Yeah well two people, Kitty and Red." he replied.

"Well that sucks." she replied. "What about the concert?"

"Don't know yet." he replied. "They haven't decided."

"Well I guess that could be good." she said.

"Yeah well I won't be breaking out this time." he replied. "I'm through trying. Everybody always says I did it. I'm always the bad guy. Even Korpala called me the "ring leader of the operation"." He shook his head. "I'm so fucking tired of it."

"Don't worry." Jennifer replied. "We won't forget you. We'll try to talk to you everyday. MJ will be able to help get it done."

"Yeah well good luck with that." he replied. She pulled him over to the bed and the two sat down on it and she looked in his eyes.

"We'll find a way out of it." she said. "We'll get you out of this suspension. I'll do it by myself if I have to. I'm not going to let them win this one."

"Yeah, well I'd love to believe you but I can't." he replied.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 8th, 1997**

**12:25 P.M.**

**Point Place High School**

_**Crush- The Smashing Pumpkins**_

All the friends except for Tyler and Ryan sat at the table silently staring at one another. It wasn't the same without Tyler's comments, and Ryan's constant complaining about something or else. "So the food sucks." Jennifer said.

"I guess." Justin replied. "Damn it. It's just not the same without Tyler, and Forman."

"I know." Christian replied. Kathy walked over and sat down next to Christian.

"Hey, I heard about your friends." she said. "It sucks what happened."

"You don't say?" Justin said. "It's completely wrong." He threw the milk carton across the lunch room. "Korpala had no right to suspend them that long."

"Well what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Nothing I guess." Stephanie said. "We're just gonna have to live without Ryan, and Tyler."

"Your one to talk Kelso." Jennifer said. "You can screw Tyler whenever you want. You live in the same god damn house."

"Yeah well MJ lives with Ryan!" she retorted.

"Yeah well I'm his sister." MJ replied. "Do you think I'm gonna do it with my brother?" Stephanie opened her mouth. "I don't want to hear your answer."

Back at the Forman house Donna paced back and forth in the living room. "Well at least the first three months are almost over." she muttered. "Keep your head in the game Pinciotti. You can't give up." Ryan sat in his room staring at the walls blankly with nothing to do. He didn't want to play his guitar, and reading was too boring. His room was a dungeon. A dungeon of pure boredom. All he could do was just stare at the poster of D'Arcy Wretzky up on his wall. Hours passed and it grew dark. There was a knock on his door and he didn't answer. The person knocked again but Ryan did nothing. The person knocked again but when Ryan didn't answer the person opened the door and walked in. It was MJ.

"Hey bro." she said. "How ya doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?" he asked.

"Horribly?" she said.

"No shit." he replied.

"Well everybody missed you at school." she said. "Even the band teacher Mr. Nerge, and your Algebra teacher Mr. Bishop asked where you were."

"Yeah, sure." he replied.

"Well when I told them what happened they weren't too happy, and started to pass around a sheet of paper to all the staff that eventually got around to the students."

"Woo." he said. "A piece of paper. Big deal."

"It was a petition to get you and Tyler back into school." she said. "Mr. Bishop is taking it to the superintendent of schools here in Point Place." She smiled slightly. "Mr. Korpala had little evidence for your, and Tyler's suspension." The smile disappeared. "Might go to court though."

"Yeah well I bet Justin's happy about that." he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't say?" she replied. "Listen. Mom said you can come out for the night and hang out with the guys. We showed her the paper, and she's starting to change her opinion."

"A lot of good that's gonna do me." he replied.

"Come on." she said. "We're all going down to The Hub for some fun." Ryan continued to lay on the bed. "Get off your ass." She tried to pull him up but couldn't. "Fine don't come. We won't miss you."

"Fine." he said. He got up off the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. He walked out the front door with MJ, and started to walk towards The Hub. Twenty-some minutes later they walked through the door of the establishment.

"Yo Forman!" Justin said. "Over here." He nodded and sat down next to Justin. "So we're gonna get you and Tyler back into school no matter what."

"Yeah well whatever." he replied. The door opened and Jennifer walked in. She screamed and ran over to Ryan and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into a strong hug. "It's good to see you too Jenny."

"I haven't seen you in three days!" she exclaimed. "You know I hate being away from you!"

"Yeah I know." he replied.

* * *

**A/N: **You see that button that says review? Good, now push it and review. It's not like it's gonna kill you or somethin' 


	19. Backgrounds

**A/N:** Ok, so this isn't a real chapter I'm just going to get this out of the way and add it. Just a chapter of "biographical information" on the characters.

* * *

_**Children Of Eric and Donna Forman:**_

Ryan Johnny-Ramone Forman-D.O.B: July 1st, 1982- Born in: Point Place Wisconsin

Mary Jane Gwendolyn Forman-D.O.B: February 15th, 1983- Born in: Green Bay, Wisconsin(Not known to Ryan until summer of '96)

* * *

**_Children Of Micheal Kelso and an unknown wife:_**

Megan Elise Kelso-D.O.B: November 15th, 1979- Born In: Chicago, Illinois(Second daughter with Brooke)

Christina May Kelso-D.O.B: April 1st, 1981- Born In: Chicago, Illinois

Stephanie Pamela Kelso-D.O.B: September 11th, 1982- Born In: Milwaukee, Wisconsin

Randy Micheal Kelso-D.O.B: June 21st, 1986- Born In: Point Place, Wisconsin

Pamela Hayley Kelso-D.O.B: July 18th, 1991- Born In: Madison, Wisconsin

* * *

_**Children Of Steven And Stacy Hyde(Now Divorced):**_

Justin Jimmy-Page Hyde-D.O.B: June 18th, 1982- Born In: Point Place, Wisconsin

Jimmy Richard Hyde-D.O.B: December 4th, 1991- Born In: Madison, Wisconsin

Gwendolyn Catherin Hyde-D.O.B: April 1st, 1992- Born In: Madison, Wisconsin

* * *

_**Children Of Fez And Laurie Marie("Adopted" last name:**_

Christian Ozzy Marie-D.O.B: May 19th, 1982- Born In: San Fransisco, California

* * *

_**Children Of (Who We Believe To Be,) Hyde and Jackie Burkhart:**_

Jennifer Jackie Burkhart-D.O.B: March 1st, 1982- Born In: Point Place, Wisconsin

* * *

**_Other:_**

Tyler Anthony LaPoint-D.O.B: May 2nd, 1982- Born In: Boston, Massachusetts Parents: Ray And Cindy LaPoint

* * *

**A/N:** New chapter should be up soon 


	20. Rock is always about rebelling

**A/N:** Well I thank everyone who has reviewed this last chapter, and I hope more people do. This chapter takes place just about where we left off. Also in response to needles, well... not really. Even though both want to be together.

* * *

_**"Rock is always about rebelling against the parents."- D'Arcy Wretzky**_

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 8th, 1997**

**8:15 P.M.**

**The Hub**

_**Come As You Are- Nirvana**_

As Jennifer continued the hug Ryan grew a bit nauseas. "You can let go anytime now Jen." he said. She smiled as she let go of him.

"Sorry." she replied. "It's just been awhile since I saw you."

"Only three days Jen." he replied.

"Yeah well that's a long time to not see someone when they live less than a mile away from you." she replied. "I've just missed you so much I can't express it in words.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 9th, 1997**

**12:15 A.M.**

**Christian's Bedroom**

**Panic Song- Green Day**

Christian turned in his sleep dreaming about Kathy. In his dreams he held her in his arms with her green eyes looking up at him while he ran his fingers through her long flowing blond hair. He turned and his eyes opened. "Damn it!" he yelled. He then got up and grabbed his coat from his closet. He put on his Adidas' and left the house in the middle of the night. He got on his bike and rode as fast as he could.

He knew where he was going to. He was going to find her. He rode down the street he lived on and made a sharp turn onto a main road. 20 minuets later he stood in the driveway of her house. He knew he couldn't just go and knock on the door. It was just half past midnight.

He went around back and picked up a handful of rocks. He tossed one lightly at the window to the far left. He saw a light flash on and a balding man of no older than 48 look out the window. He dived behind a bush to evade the mans sight. After a minute or two he got back out from the bushes and tried another window, and nothing happened. He threw a second rock at it, nothing again. Finally he through a third rock and it went crashing through the window with a loud crash and then the sound of glass tinkling down onto the ground. "Shit!" he yelled. He ran off as fast as he could.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 9th, 1997**

**10:15 A.M.**

**Point Place High**

**Rape Me- Nirvana**

Tyler and Ryan still were suspended while the petition circulated its way up to the Point Place School Board. On the bulletin board on the cafeteria wall a sign that said, "Sign up for the foreign exchange program now!" in giant, bold letters. Jennifer happened to be walking with her lunch tray and noticed the sign. As she read it one of the Senior's on the schools football team knocked into her making her spill her food all over the ground. "Bastard." she muttered at him. Ketchup stained the black zip-up hooded sweatshirt she was wearing.

She picked the plastic pouch with milk in it and the straw and sat down to the right of Stephanie. She jabbed the straw in and milk spurt out in her face. Justin laughed quietly to himself. "Looks like you're having a bad day." MJ said sitting down next to Jennifer.

"Not as bad as Kurt Cobain did when Love killed him." Jennifer replied. MJ rolled her eyes in an agreeing sort of manner. Jennifer snatched a napkin off of Stephanie's tray and wiped the ketchup that was on her blue jeans.

"So do you think we're gonna get Ryan and Tyler back by the end of the year?" Justin questioned.

"If those dumbasses on the school board approve of them coming back," Justin replied. "Which is unlikely. Korpala's wife is more or less the president of that form of "government" that runs the schools." He set the purple tinted glasses he usually wore down on the table. "Of course it's majority rules in this "democracy" run country." He took a sip out of the Sprite can on his tray. "It's more or less military dictatorship."

MJ rolled her eyes again. "Come on now Justin." she said. "Why is it always the so-called "governments"," as she said this she used air-quotes for 'governments', "Fault about everything that goes wrong?" She pushed her crimson red bangs out of her eyes and grinned slyly.

"Whatever." Justin replied in a zen-like mood.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 23rd, 1997**

**10:56 A.M.**

**Point Place School Board**

**When I Come Around- Green Day**

The nine members of the school board passed the petition to get both Ryan and Tyler back into the school. Mr. Korpala's wife sat at the head of the table. "I stand by my husbands decision!" she spat.

"Can we get a non-biased opinion from the man's wife here?" a man of Latino descent questioned. "I mean, she should not be able to vote seeing as it's her husband."

"I'm the chairman of the board here!" she hissed at him.

"No you are a woman, and Iggy Pop is the chairman of the board." he replied. "You are the chairwoman of the not-so-broad." The other members laughed at the comment.

"Okay, so Mrs. Korpala over here, vote will not count seeing as it's biased?" a blond haired woman across the table asked.

"That's right." another member said.

"Ok, so pass out the papers and we'll have a silent vote." another member said. The man sitting next to the blond haired woman passed out small sheets of paper and pens which would be used as the ballots to decide whether the two would be allowed back into the school. Several minuets passed and finally all ballots were in.

"So it's unanimous." the man of Latino decent said. "It's a 6-2 vote."

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 23rd, 1997**

**1:56 P.M.**

**The Basement**

**Wish You Were Here- Pink Floyd**

Smoke hung heavily in the basement air. The familiar four chairs sat around the table. In them sat Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez. "Whoa man." Eric said. "I forgot what this felt like.

"You know Forman man," Hyde said. "I'm surprised we waited so long to do this again. I mean, it's been ages." Fez took out a Pez dispenser and opened the head and popped about five of the little candy pieces into his mouth.

"Ah delicious candy." he said. "How I miss you so."

"What are you talkin' about Fez?" Kelso asked. "You're always eating candy!"

"Well I haven't had any all day Kelso!" Fez yelled. "Oh I am so sorry my friend." Hyde scoffed.

"Just like you to always be sorry Fez." he muttered. Hyde handed Eric a bag of french fries. Eric took a hand full and put them on the table. He then picked up two and jammed them into his mouth.

"Got any ketchup man?" he asked.

"Nope." Hyde replied.

"Wait." Eric said. "Where did you make these?"

"Dryer like back in the day." Hyde replied

"Alright." Eric said in that "far out" kind of tone.

* * *

**Higher Ground- Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Up in his room Ryan lay sprawled out on his bed with Iron Maiden playing in the background. He looked over at the clock. It was 2:00. Only an hour more to go without any company. His window opened and Jennifer crawled in. "Hey." she said smiling.

"Hey." he replied turning his head towards her.

"In the metal head mood today?" she asked. He smiled and laughed.

"Yup." he replied. "Couldn't find Master Of Puppets so I had to deal with this." Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Come on, no way is Iron Maiden better than Metallica. Both very different metal bands but one is better than the other."  
"With Metallica being the better one?" she replied slyly.

"But of course." he replied. "So I hear there's a new Guitar Shop downtown."

"Hell yeah." she replied. "It's hardcore. They've got so much stuff." He laughed. "It was hilarious. Steph, Christian, MJ, Tyler, and me all went down there and hung out for awhile-"

"Wait, whoa." Ryan said. "Tyler can go out?"

"Yeah, Kelso trusts him now." she replied. "So anyways, on with the story. So Christian was looking at all the different instruments and he thought that the keyboards were made to be pushed down real hard and he ended up almost breaking the damn thing." She laughed again and pushed some of the golden-blond hair out of her face. "Luckily we stopped him. Then Tyler had to go and be an ass and play all the drums in the place." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Any good deals over there?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot." she replied. "They've got some nice Les Paul's for about one grand."

"Major deal." he replied.

"Tell me about it." Jennifer laughed. "Told the guy behind the counter to save that guitar for you." Ryan smiled at her. "He didn't make any guarantees, but he said that he'd keep it in mind."

"Yeah, well I don't even have enough money for that." he replied.

"Well go and sell Amazing Spider-Man #1, and you'll be a millionaire." she joked.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "Spider-Man's way too cool to be sold!" Jennifer rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You sound so much like your dad." she laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I got all tied up and whatnot. Stadium Arcadium comes out tomorrow! Woo! 


	21. Porcelina Of The Vast Oceans

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm glad to back writing this story again. Hopefully I'll stay with it this time around and keep up. School's out now. And to needles, yeah... I'm a compulsive Spider-Man fan, there was no sex on New Years, and I'm still not even sure if Hyde is Jen's father but William Barnett probably will come into play eventually.

**Summary:** As the story behind what happened with the suspension unfolds a member of the gang follows advice they got about the foreign exchange program. That means that a new teen from overseas is coming and awaiting an education in America for one full year and goodbyes are said.

* * *

**Porcelina Of The Vast Oceans- 2.8**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**5:15 P.M. **

**May 26th, 1997**

**Point Place High School**

_**Muzzle- The Smashing Pumpkins**_

A familiar face walked into the guidance consolers office and sat down. "Why hello." the guidance consoler said. "What can I help you with right now?"

"Well, I want to sign up for the foreign exchange program." the person said.

"Well what language are you currently taking, and what grade?"

"Freshman, French 3."

"That's quite advanced isn't it?"

"Yeah well... I've always been an overachiever in foreign languages."

"I can see that. So would you like to finish up your year here or there?"

"There."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do, but you'll most likely end up there sometime this summer before school starts."

"Anyway is good to me. I'll be seeing you later Mr. Harris"

"Have a pleasant evening."

"I plan to."

* * *

_**Something In The Way- Nirvana**_

Christian sat on the couch of the basement and scribbled notes on a piece of looseleaf paper. Ryan came rushing down the stairs. "Turn the TV on to FOX man!" Ryan yelled. "Seven is coming on!"

"The movie?" Christian asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Excellent!"

"Totally." Ryan jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down on the cushion next to him. Christian grabbed the remote and hit the power button and quickly flipped to FOX. Tyler, Stephanie and Jennifer catapulted through the door that came from the backyard down into the basement. Stephanie and Jennifer jumped onto the couch with Stephanie sitting to the right of Christian and Jennifer sitting next to Ryan.

"Anybody seen MJ and Justin?" Christian asked.

"Making out in her room." Ryan replied without turning his attention away from the television.

"Oh." Christian replied. "Well, is there any popcorn?"

"Yeah Forman man." Tyler added. "Go get us some popcorn!" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Well if you want it so much go and get it yourself." she said.

"Well it's his house!" Tyler argued. "So he should have to go get it!"

"Well, uh, you never get anything when we're at your house!" she retorted.

"Damn it Jenn!" he yelled. "Why are you always so on the head of everything?" Tyler got up and stormed up the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

_**You're Crazy- Guns N' Roses**_

A four month pregnant Donna sat at a table with a spoon and a bowl of chocolate ice cream when Tyler came rushing up the stairs. "Hey Mrs. Forman, do you guys have any popcorn?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied. She stirred the spoon around a little and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Well where is it?" he asked in an impatient tone. Donna pointed to the cupboard and Tyler ran over and grabbed the popcorn. "Damn it, it's the kind you have to do on the stove for 10 minutes!" Tyler took it out and turned the oven burner on and removed the top of the Jiffy-Pop label and waited for the popcorn to start to pop. 20 minutes later he took it off and ran downstairs to the basement with it.

"Took ya." Ryan said focusing on the television.

"Well your family is all weird and has that Jiffy-Pop stuff!" Tyler retorted. "I mean, who the hell stands around and waits 20 minutes for popcorn?"

"Oh I know!" Christian said excitedly. "People who have a lot of time on there hands?" Tyler laughed.

"That wasn't that funny Tyler." Jennifer said. "Just put the damn popcorn down so we can eat it." MJ came rushing down the stairs, her hair messed up and her shirt wrinkled. "Ryan! They overruled the suspension! You can go back to school!" she screamed. "Holy shit! Is that Seven?" She came down the stairs even further and jumped onto the couch.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**7:53 A.M. **

**May 29th, 1997**

**Forman Kitchen Table**

_**In Bloom- Nirvana**_

Ryan, MJ, Donna and Eric sat at the round table in the kitchen and ate breakfast slowly. "So what are you two going to do today?" Eric asked.

"Well I'm taking a big test in French and physics." MJ said. "And, uh, that's more or less it." She took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Sounds interesting." Donna said as she took a small sip of orange juice. "What about you Ryan?" She stifled a laugh. "Okay, I've got to ask this. Why are you wearing a tie?" Ryan shook his head.

"Mom, I'm wearing this because it's the way." he replied. "Did Billy Corgan shave his head just because it was cool?" There was a slight pause of silence. "No, well, maybe he did. But anyways, I'm wearing it because I feel it expresses my individuality as a teen. Not as a clone in today's society."

"Ryan, you've gotta stop spending a lot of time at Hyde's house." Eric laughed. "You're starting to sound just like him." Ryan shook his head again at his father's stupidity.

"It's not Hyde's doing." Ryan replied. "It's my own. I mean, do we do things because it's cool or do we do things because we really want to do it?"

"He's got you there Eric." Donna added.

"Exactly." Ryan said. He cut a piece of pancake off and ate it. "So anyways we're taking that field trip down to the UW's biology lab to learn more about genetics."

"Hmm, sounds fun." Eric said. He looked over at the clock.

"Dad, what exactly are you looking at?" MJ asked.

"Just wait and find out MJ." he replied. MJ cocked an eyebrow in questioning what was going to happen. "Five, four, three-" As Eric said this he counted down with his fingers. "Two, one, and Houston, we have liftoff." Donna sprang up almost knocking the round table over and ran towards the bathroom.

"Still dealing with the morning sickness?" Ryan questioned while chewing a piece of sausage.

"You better believe it son." Eric replied.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**1:15 P.M. **

**May 29th, 1997**

**University Of Wisconsin's Biology Department**

_**School- Nirvana**_

Ryan and about 26 other students filed through the biology department slowly. "And this is where we study the effects of alcohol on pregnant mothers and their babies." the guide that was leading them through said.

"Um, excuse me." Ryan said. "Don't we already know that it can cause F.A.S. or Fetal Alcohol Syndrome or kill the baby?"

"Yes, but we're taking the study further." the guide replied. "We're seeing what happens with alcoholic mothers and non-alcoholic mothers."

"Well that really doesn't matter." Ryan retorted. "Even if the mother is an alcoholic I don't think it will make much of a difference. Unless you're giving the subjects different amounts of alcohol or different kinds of it your study isn't proving anything. So you're basically wasting lives that could be helping find a cure for AIDS or cancer." Ryan smiled smugly and awaited a response.

"Moving on we're going to be heading to the other side of the campus so we can see the students in a class." the guide continued.

"Forman." a voice said from behind him. Ryan turned around and saw his biology teacher Mrs. Peterson standing behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You really showed some skill there Forman." she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you majored in biology at this university and went on to develop a cure for something." Ryan smiled briefly.

"I don't really think that I'll end up doing anything related to biology Mrs. Peterson." he replied. "I think I'll end up in more of a musical based job."

"Whatever you want to do with your life is up to you Forman." she replied. "Just don't end up working at a Pick N' Save, Price Mart, or a Piggly Wiggly."

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**8:53 P.M. **

**May 31st, 1997**

**Jennifer's Room**

_**Armatage Shanks- Green Day**_

"Only 10 more school days left for the year." MJ said. "I can't believe this year has gone by so quickly."

"Neither can I." Jennifer replied. "It feels like just yesterday I met you for the first time."

"I know!" MJ exclaimed. "It's just so sad to see our freshman year is practically gone!"

"Yeah, but we're gonna be sophomores next year." Jennifer replied.

"I guess that's a good thing." MJ said somewhat depressed.

"It's going to be a great thing!" Jennifer exclaimed. "It means that we can pick on all the little freshmen next year!"

"Yeah, well one of those 'little freshmen' should be me!" MJ replied.

"Oh come on MJ." Jennifer replied. "You know we'd never pick on you. And you're too smart to be a freshman next year." MJ smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." she replied. "So I hear you drive now." Jennifer laughed sarcastically.

"Well, not legally." she replied. "I still only have my student drivers permit."

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**9:03 A.M. **

**June 1st, 1997**

**Point Place Church**

_**Closer- Nine Inch Nails**_

Pastor Ned stood up telling the latest sermon in a normal tone instead of the "grunge talk" he used when talking to teens. He was talking about a local burning of "satanic" music. "So gather up any albums you or your children have by Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Sonic Youth, Soundgarden, The Smashing Pumpkins, White Zombie, Björk, Nine Inch Nails, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Marilyn Manson or any so called, "musical artist," and bring them to the burning tonight." Pastor Ned said.

Boo was echoed through the church several times after he had said this. along with sayings like, 'Reznor is king and Cobain was the true Martyr.' Ryan slept quietly in the back pew during most of Pastor Ned's sermon. Finally when it was time to "make peace" a sharp jab in his upper arm woke him up. "Damn it!" he yelled. "Who the hell did that?"

* * *

_**American Psycho- The Misfits**_

Ryan, MJ, Jennifer, Tyler, and Justin sat in the basement watching an episode of The Simpsons that had been taped early that week. "So did you guys here that we're getting a foreign exchange student next year?" MJ asked.

"Had no idea." Tyler replied. "Hey, do you think she'll be hot?" Justin slugged Tyler in the side of his arm.

"Shut up LaPoint." Justin said. "I'm trying to watch high quality animation here." Upstairs the doorbell rang and the sounds of running footsteps went toward the front door.

"10 bucks it's Fez and Laurie." Tyler said to Ryan.

"It's on." he replied as he shook Tyler's hand. Donna screamed from upstairs.

"Chloe!" Donna screamed. Ryan laughed when the name Chloe drifted down the stairs.

"Pay up." Ryan said sticking his hand out toward Tyler.

"Dammit!" Tyler yelled. He pulled a crumpled up ten dollar bill out of his pocket and slammed it into Ryan's hand. Ryan smoothed the bill out and waved it in the air.

"We all know where this is going to." he said.

"Candy Land?" Justin asked.

"No!" Ryan replied. "Comics!" MJ laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How typical." she muttered. "Always buying comics." MJ paused for a second. "So who's this Chloe?" Ryan shrugged.

"Maybe a friend of Donna's." Ryan replied. "Let's go find out." The four teens walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You guys think I should dye my hair?" MJ asked.

"Shut up MJ." Tyler replied. Ryan shook his head at the stupidity of both the question and the response of MJ's question. Up in the kitchen Christian sat on the counter eating M&M's.

"There you guys are!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know where you were!"

"Well why don't you come down to the basement?" Justin asked.

"I didn't think you were down there." Christian replied. "And I saw these M&M's just laying out here waiting for someone to eat them." Ryan shook his head.

"Come on, we're going to the mall." Ryan said. Christian hopped off the counter and stuffed the M&M's into his pocket and followed the other four into the living room. Donna's head bobbed up and looked at the five teens walking through her living room.

"Ryan, MJ!" she yelled. "Come meet your sister, Chloe!" Ryan tripped over the coffee table in disbelief and MJ stood still.

"_Sister!_" MJ thought. "_Since when do I have a sister?_"

"You okay Forman?" Justin asked. Ryan nodded slightly. Ryan got up awkwardly and looked around.

"So where's this Chloe?" Christian asked.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom." Donna replied.

"Bye Mom." Ryan said. "We're going to the mall for a while." he five teens got out of the living room as fast as they possibly could to avoid an awkward silence when the sister of both Ryan and MJ came in the room.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**1:23 P.M. **

**June 1st, 1997**

**Jennifer Burkhart's Driveway**

_**Stuck With Me- Green Day**_

Ryan rolled along the ground on a skateboard waiting for Justin and Jennifer to get back out from inside with there skateboards. He rolled down the somewhat slanted driveway and picked up a can of Pepsi and drank a bit of it. He pushed his foot giving the board some momentum to move on it's own when he stopped after a few more kicks he brought his back foot back on the board and road around the driveway waiting for the other two to come out. Finally the two other teens came out with their boards.

"Took ya." Ryan said.

"Well sorry Forman." Justin replied. "I didn't know where I left my board in her house."

"We found it in the attic." Jennifer added.

"Well MJ, Christian and Tyler are waiting for us so let's get going." Justin added. The other two got on their boards and they started their way toward Christian's house where the three were waiting for them. After about ten minutes the three arrived.

"Took ya." Tyler said.

"Well if it wouldn't have taken Justin so long to find his board we would've been here sooner."

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**10:23 A.M. **

**June 3rd, 1997**

**Point Place High School**

_**Baba O'Riley- The Who**_

She should have been in French but she wasn't. She was getting the information on the family she would be staying with, when the plane was leaving and the school she would be attending. "Thanks again Mr. Harris, for everything." she said.

"You're welcome Ms. Kelso." he replied.

_**See You- Foo Fighters**_

"You mean you're the one who's leaving?" Christian asked. Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah, I need some time away from this town." she replied. The two walked down the deserted street. The moon was high in the sky and the air was chilly. "So I'll see you guys in a year."

"Will you at least take pictures and send them to us?" he asked. She grinned.

"Yeah I will." she said. "I'll try to shoot video and send you guys a tape of it almost every month. Trust me, I won't forget about you guys." Christian poured some M&M's into his hand and popped a few in his mouth.

"I never thought you would forget about us." he replied. "I mean, we're your friends. Who forgets about their friends?" Stephanie paused for a minute.

"A lot of people do Christian." she replied. "A lot of people do. They say they'll stay in touch but they never do. It's usually a lie." Christian gave her his, 'Are you going to let that happen' face. "Don't worry about it.' She nudged him in the arm. "I won't forget about you guys."

* * *

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin**

**10:15 A.M. **

**June 18th, 1997**

**Milwaukee International Airport**

_**I Alone- Live**_

Stephanie Kelso bit her quivering lip as she looked for gate C24. From behind he came Ryan and MJ Forman, Christian, Tyler LaPoint, Jennifer Burkhart, and Justin Hyde. "So where are you staying?" MJ asked.

"In Paris somewhere." she replied. "I'll do some sightseeing for you guys this summer. I'll go to Morrison's grave, go on the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, and some other places."

"Alright! Morrison's grave!" Justin said. "That's awesome!" MJ punched Justin in the arm. Stephanie had found gate C24 and the seven friends all sat down near each other.

"I just wish you could still be here for the Smashing Pumpkins concert in Chicago." Ryan said. "It's going to be wicked." Half an hour passed and boarding started. Ryan pulled Stephanie into a tight hug and said, "Goodbye. I'll miss you." She smiled and responded with, "I'll miss you too." Slowly MJ hugged her and was followed by Tyler, then Jennifer, then Christian, and finally Justin.

She gave her boarding pass to the woman behind the counter and waved goodbye to her friends, tears in her eyes. She wouldn't see them until next year. She knew they wouldn't forget about each other but she knew that they were all going to change from now and then. For a second she felt like running back up that tunnel to her friends and leaving with them back to Point Place but she knew she couldn't. She signed up for this program and she had to follow through with it. She boarded the plane and looked out the window. It was the last view of Wisconsin on the ground she'd have for a long time. 15 minutes passed and the plane headed toward the runway. Faster and faster it went until finally it started to ascend into the air. She looked out the window just staring back at the airport thinking about them. Inside the airport the six friends watched the airplane leave wishing that they could be with Stephanie as it flew toward an airport in Cleveland.

_**Don't Cry- Guns N' Roses**_

The six friends sat in the same terminal for six hours waiting for the foreign exchange student to arrive. "Don't you cry tonight." Ryan sung quietly. "Don't you cry tonight."

"Flight 276 United Airlines via Newark has arrived at gate C24." a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Don't you think it would be easier to find him or her in baggage claim?" Jennifer asked. MJ nodded.

"It would be easier." MJ answered. "It'd save us time in these huge crowds. The six friends headed down to baggage claim and waited for the foreign exchange student to arrive. They leaned up against a wall waiting for someone to walk up to them and ask if they were from Point Place. "Do we know their name?"

"No." Tyler replied. An idea struck Justin.

"Give me a Sharpie and a piece of cardboard." Justin said. MJ cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. "Are you planning on getting high?"

"No!" he replied. "Just get me a Sharpie and a piece of cardboard!" After several minutes Justin had written down on a piece of cardboard, 'Foreign Exchange Student for Point Place High School.' He held the sign up waiting for someone to walk up to him and say that they're the person that they were waiting for.

"You think they can speak and read English?" Tyler asked.

"Well don't they have to if you're a foreign exchange student?" Ryan asked.

"Well I guess so." Tyler replied. "Why would anyone want to come to Point Place anyways? It's so damn boring!" After 10 more minutes of waiting a girl walked up to them. She had flowing chestnut brown hair that went down to her elbows. She had dark green eyes and white skin.

"Excuse me." she said with a thick French accent. "Are you from Point Place High School?"

"Yeah." Ryan replied. "Are you from France with the foreign exchange program?"

"Oui. Je suis." she replied. She blushed slightly. "Sorry. I'm just getting used to talking in English." She smiled at Ryan. Her eyes opened wide. "You like the Red Hot Chili Peppers?" He had been wearing his Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt that day. He smiled and nodded.

"Flea's got to be one of the best bass players of all time." he replied. He noticed that she was wearing a Mellon Collie and The Infinite Sadness European tour shirt. "I see you like the Pumpkins."

"Yes." she replied. "Billy Corgan is hotter than hell." she replied.

"Looks like we've found someone to give that extra ticket to the concert to." Ryan muttered into Justin's ear.

"Right on Forman man." he replied.

"So, when are we leaving for Point Place?" the girl asked.

"In a couple of minutes if Forman's dad ever shows up." Justin replied. Ryan punched Justin in the arm.

"Shut up man." he said. "Your dad never shows up because he's either getting stoned or listening to Zeppelin."

"Zeppelin's an excellent band Forman." Tyler added.

"Yeah well that doesn't give a reason for Justin's dad not to show up." Jennifer argued.

"Is this what you do for fun?" the girl asked. The six friends laughed.

"Sometimes." MJ replied.

"Oh, well I guess I should introduce myself." the girl said. "I'm Aimée." The six friends stared back.

"How do you spell that?" Ryan asked. Aimée giggled slightly.

"Just call me Amy." she replied.

"Sounds good to me." Jennifer added.

"Come on. Let's go wait outside for our ride." Ryan said.

"What time is it?" Amy yawned.

"Just about five." MJ replied.

"It's that early?" Amy asked stunned.

"Yeah." Ryan replied. "What time do you have?"

"About midnight." she replied. Ryan laughed for a few seconds.

"Well it's a long ride back to Point Place." he said. "So you can get some sleep on the car ride there." Amy smiled.

"I always thought Americans were conceited assholes." she laughed.

"Well some are." MJ added.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**5:15 P.M. **

**June 20th, 1997**

**Forman House**

_**Spiderwebs- No Doubt**_

Amy settled in to the room in the basement that once belonged to Steven Hyde. "I hope you don't mind sleeping down here Aimée." Donna said. "I know it's not a really nice room or anything but it's only temporary until we can get another room ready for you." Amy smiled and looked up at Donna.

"Please Mrs. Forman, call me Amy." she replied. "Where I sleep isn't a big deal." Donna smiled.

"Well, just get some sleep." Donna replied. "I know it's a seven hour time difference and I think it'll do you good if you go to sleep now and then wake up at 7:00."

"Okay, okay." she replied. "I catch your drift."

"I'll just let you be." Donna said. "I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." Amy smiled and lied down on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. She pulled a blanket over herself and closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes she was in a deep sleep. At around midnight Ryan came stumbling down the stairs and walked into the room Amy was sleeping in.

"Amy? Amy?" he said. He shook her shoulder slightly. She yawned and opened her eyes slightly.

"Yeah?" she yawned half asleep. "Who's there?"

"It's Ryan." he replied. Amy sat up. "You wanna come to a concert tomorrow in Chicago?"

"Sure." she replied.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's all she wrote... For this chapter.

**Upcoming Chapters:**

**Blew Away- 2.9- **The gang finally goes to the Smashing Pumpkins concert that they have been anticipating for ages and Amy is amazed at the city of Chicago. Stephanie writes a letter to someone telling them something she's been meaning to say since the beginning.

**Spaceboy- 2.10- **Ryan's finally 15 and able to get his learners permit. But what happens when Ryan gets pulled over by the cops when he's caught without a parent and arrested for driving without a license in a possibly stolen car?

**1979- 2.11- **Eric, Donna, Jackie, Hyde, Fez and Kelso all wish they could relieve the year 1979 and change events that happened. William Barnett comes back to town and Jennifer finds out who her dad is the hard way.


	22. Blew Away

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I do think that if you read something you should review it even if it's, "Excellent chapter" or "Update Soon."

**Summary- **The gang finally goes to the Smashing Pumpkins concert that they have been anticipating for ages and Amy is amazed at the city of Chicago. Stephanie writes a letter to someone telling them something she's been meaning to say since the beginning.

* * *

**Blew Away**

**Paris, France**

**11:56 A.M. **

**June 21st, 1997**

**Starbucks Coffee**

_**Come Out And Play- The Offspring**_

Stephanie Kelso sat in a Starbucks sipping on one of there many coffee's to wake her up. It felt like four in the morning seeing as she hadn't caught up with jet lag yet. She yawned and wrote down some more words on a piece of paper she was sending back to Point Place. She signed it and stuck it in an envelope. She licked the envelope and addressed it. She put a stamp on the envelope and got up out of the chair. She walked outside and down the street. She told her host parents she was going out for some coffee. She found a mailbox and dropped the letter into it and walked off.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**5:15 A.M. **

**June 21st, 1997**

**Forman Basement**

_**Even Flow- Pearl Jam**_

Ryan Forman dozed on the couch while the television played static. Aimée Cheever, or as she liked to be called, Amy, stared up at the ceiling thinking. _"Hmm, I wonder what Chicago's like."_ she thought. She smiled and thought about back home in France. It was nice there but Point Place was in a class of it's own. It was a wonderful little town in Wisconsin but she loved the big cities so much. She got up off the cot and walked out of the room. She was headed up to the bathroom so she could take a shower but was slightly distracted by the fact that Ryan was lying on the couch without his shirt on. She smiled slightly and passed by and headed up the stairs.

She walked through the kitchen and looked out through the sliding glass door at the sun._ "Sure is bright."_ She walked through the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom. In she went and about 20 minutes later she resurfaced out with a towel wrapped around her body that covered everything from just below her shoulders to halfway down the upper part of her legs. She headed back down without waking anyone up. As she walked back down into the basement her towel started to come undone. Right as Micheal Kelso busted through the door Amy's towel fell off.

"Whoa!" Amy yelled as the towel came off, then to look up and see that Kelso was staring at her. She screamed and woke Ryan up.

"What the-" he said and saw Amy and then Kelso. "Get out of here Kelso!" he yelled at him. Amy wrapped the towel quickly around her and ran quickly into the small room in the basement.

Steven Hyde sat in the living room of the house he could barely afford now that he was divorced while Morrison Hotel played on the record player next to him. Time had come for him to get past that fact yet it still blew through his veins with a cold breeze.

**Wisconsin**

**11:17 A.M. **

**June 21st, 1997**

**Interstate I-43**

_**Everlong- Foo Fighters**_

"Damn it Justin! Get your foot out of my face!" Tyler yelled.

"Well I would if Jennifer would just move up front already!" he replied.

"Hey! It's not my problem that I can't ride shotgun in the Vista Cruiser!" she yelled into Justin's ear.

"Hey! Shut it back there!" Eric yelled. "Do you want me to turn this car around?"

"You won't do it." Justin said. "You never do."

"He's got a point Forman." Hyde said. "You are a weak little man who won't stay committed to anything unless sex is involved."

Nearly two hours later the group of nine filed out of the cramped car into a parking garage. "Damn that was a long ride." Ryan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I've got whiplash."

"Yeah well I've got ass whiplash." Christian said. "And it isn't too fun." Down the stairs of the parking garage the nine filed with thoughts of whimsy running through Amy's head.

_"Wow!" _she thought. _"This is like nothing I've ever seen before. It's so much more exciting than Paris." _Amy tilted her head high up into the air looking around at all the different skyscrapers breathing in the exhaust filled air.

"You guys want to go to Grant Park?" Tyler asked.

"Fine with me." MJ replied. The rest of the gang all nodded in agreement and walked off toward Grant Park.

"Remember!" Eric yelled as the group walked away. "The doors open at 6:30! If you aren't there we'll think you were raped!" Amy turned her head toward Jennifer.

"Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Jennifer replied. "He's a real loser. I'm surprised Ryan didn't turn out like him."

"Shut up Jen." said Ryan. "At least my mom isn't a shallow ditz."

"Ooh, low blow Forman." Justin added. The group continued on down the street and crossed in front of the Essex Hotel and sat down on a large statue of a man riding a horse.

* * *

_**Buddy Holly- Weezer**_

The group of friends had wondered out of the park and into the Field Museum and looked through numerous rooms looking at different things in each. In one room rare gems and jewels. Another about dinosaurs with giant skeletons of Triceratops' and Tyrannosaurus Rex's. Finally they made their way down into the ancient Egypt exhibits. They wandered through the long winding maze of walkways and finally sat down in a cafeteria, of sorts, halfway though.

"This place is a madhouse." Justin gagged. "I don't know if I can walk anymore man. I might die tonight."

"Aw, quit your whining." MJ said. "You whine more than a little kid who's mom wont let him get a toy he wants."

"Shut up!" he replied.

"Make me." She smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Dammit MJ."

"Ha. I win."

"MJ, just shut it."

"I win!"

"Dammit MJ."

"I Win. I Win. I Win."

"Do I have to hit you to shut you up?"

"No." She dropped her head down so she was staring at her hands folded in her lap. Her nails were painted dark green and had been clipped the night before.

In a few minutes the gang got back up and continued walking through the exhibit and made their way back outside to the giant set of stairs outside of it. "Anyone know what time it is?" Tyler asked.

"It's 6:00." MJ replied. Her eyes widened. "Shit! We're not gonna make it!" The friends ran to the nearest subway station and got on the subway that was headed towards the Metro, which was just a few blocks away from Wrigley Field. They stood in the cramped subway train. Obviously a Cubs game was going on tonight at the same time and they just happened to get on the subway at the same time as all the fans going to the game were getting on. So after a 30 minute ride they got off and dashed down N Clark Street to the Metro. They got their tickets out of their pockets and got into the venue.

They had been a bit late seeing as half the floor was filled already. They stood in the middle of the floor waiting patiently for the Pumpkins to come on. At around 9:00, after the opening acts, out they came. They ripped into a lively performance of Muzzle. At around 11:30 the band bid their farewells and headed off stage after a second encore. The crowd pleaded for more, even if it just meant one song. They yelled, "Silverfuck!" at the top of their lungs wanting to hear the eight minutes and forty-three seconds monster that always left ears deaf for days. No additional song was played and the crowed moped out somewhat depressed but happy at the same time. "You guys want to wait out by the buses to see if they show?" Ryan asked.

"I do," Amy squealed. Jennifer laughed at Amy's apparent glee in wanting to see anybody in the band. So they stood outside by the tour buses waiting for someone to come out until 1 AM. That was the point in which they gave up hope and headed back to the hotel in which they were staying at for the night.

As Jennifer walked into the hotel room she collapsed on the bed staring at a blank wall. "God," she said. "I'm so hot and sweaty." She pushed her hair back and wrapped it up into a ponytail.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry its been such a long time, I got caught up with school and I just spent an entire month away from the computer. I intend to get this story running again fast.

**1979- 2.10-** Eric, Donna, Jackie, Hyde, Fez and Kelso all wish they could relieve the year 1979 and change events that happened. William Barnett comes back to town and Jennifer finds out who her dad is the hard way.

**Neverlost-2.11- **Justin and Tyler head out on a long trip to find out what the meaning of life is by hitchhiking around Wisconsin. Along they way they find lost memories and old friends.

**Day Dream-2.12- **MJ heads back to Madison for her summer college classes. What happens when someone doesn't want her to leave?


End file.
